Amy the Joker
by Bee I Lion
Summary: Amy Rose, a young hedgehog we all once knew, now turns to a life of crime, 30 years later. With her propclaimed boyfriend Sonic marries someone other than her, with her house gone and no where else to go, there was one safe place she could hide: Insanity.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

(This is basically a mixture of the series "Sonic Universe: X Years Later" and "Dark Knight"

It's coming together really well, so tell me what you guys think of this first part.)

**Prologue**

Many years ago when Sonic the Hedgehog & his two-tailed friend Tails made battling Dr. Ivo Robotnik a chore, they began to make new friends along the way like Team Chaotix. Then there was one hedgehog in particular that adored and loved Sonic more than anyone, Amy the Rascal (Later moved on to the name Amy Rose). The day Sonic saved her from the clutches of the evil doctor, she knew it was love at first sight and they would be together forever. But before she had a chance to tell him how much he really meant to her, he was gone...

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Decades later in the future, Sonic finally married to Princess Sally Acorn. They were both royalty, so it was appropriate for them to be King and Queen of Mobius. The kingdom couldn't be more happy for them and with the fall of King Shadow, the former ruler of Mobius, and with the birth of Sonic and Sally's twin children, the Kingdom couldn't be more safe. Everything was peaceful in the kingdom as it should be with no worries of the old doc any time soon. Sonic's friends even settled down and got married as well, but what happened to Amy you may ask? Well, after Sonic's wedding day, she hasn't been the same. No one has seen her for years, so they assumed she left Mobius and they were right. She was heartbroken. After all the years of fighting along him, talking to him, and trying to get a date with him, it has all been a waste. She wanted to be with Sonic, she didn't care if she'd ruled the kingdom as long as they were bind; too bad it didn't come true.

She cried in a forest asking herself "Why?" constantly for days. She couldn't go back to her because it was destroyed from the attack of King Shadow, so she had nowhere to go. She cried and cried until at the point she lost herself to be strong. Once she pulled herself together and got up from the wet grass. She took off her fake, synthetic muzzle she wore for years and revealed her long scars on her mouth which looked like she had a long smile on her face. She wanted to be stronger and she began with taking a stroll through New Robotropolis. It was unknown of what she did there, but she left as a different woman as the flames of the buildings shined throughout the forest.

Many days later, the citizens were really stumped about the attack of Robotropolis, but no one, not even the doc knew what happened, like it was an inside job. Mammoth Mogul, the supreme Kingpin, and his gang on the docks of the kingdom didn't seem concerned of something so random has a surprise in the metallic city. They were hanging out fishing by the docks on a calm morning and planning their first move in years. This is were the story begins...

Mogul was joined by two other gangs: The Batlex Squad that consisted of bats lead by one of the most intelligent women in mobius, Mettle the Bat, and The Moonlights that consisted of wolves lead by one of the most feared predators, Max the Wolf. Two new masked gangs from a far away place was called by him to join forces in their scheme to rule over Mobius.

"You called Mr. Mogul?" Said Mettle

"Ah yes, Mettle and Max, I expected you here earlier." Said Mogul as he stood up showing his incredible height, "The pizza boy would've made it here faster."

"Believe me, if we got here sooner...um. Wait...man I forgot what to say," said Max being forgetful as usual.

"The main thing is we're here, nothing else," said mettle as she took off her mask.

"True, I honor that. Now that you separate groups are now combined as one, our plan can proceed as scheduled," Mogul said with a grin on his old face, "I believe now is the time to take back what's rightfully mine, this kingdom. I have been denied for much too long, what I want you guys to do is to spread, a little anarchy in the streets to let these people now I'm back! Then once we created enough destruction and chaos, Mobius will be mind! Not even that high speed hedgehog Sonic, will see this one coming!"

Then suddenly they heard repeated boos from behind his building, even a mysterious voice.

"Boo! Boo! Your joke stinks! Boo! Get off the stage!"

That made him mad, "Who dares interrupts me!"

"Boo, you stink!"

"I demand you show yourself!" He yelled as he stomped his big foot on the dock. The stranger finally came from hiding and she slowly approached the group meeting as she hummed Mary had a Little Lamb.

"Mh hmm hmm hmm hmm hm hmm..."

Her appearance was scary looking, it was like a hedgehog version of a clown with a purple suit. She wore a lot of make up. Her fur color was completely blackish green, her muzzle was white with red paint covering her scared grin, and black mack-up covered around her eyes.

"Gee Mogul, you think of years of isolation would give you a better background." She said with a smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Growled Mogul.

"...what? Don't you recognize me?" Said the lady, "Is it the scares?"

"I don't care about the scares, I want to know why some clown like you is doing in my terr-"

"My my my, everything always has to be owned by you," she said, "I guess all the years of happy meals have gone straight to your head."

"She does have a point sir!" Laughed Max judging Moguls girth, then Mettle had to shut him up before he made him more angry. So without getting enraged, Mogul calmed down, took a deep breath and said to her, "Who are you and what do you want?" Then the lady took a barrel and made herself comfy.

"...I'm just a simple girl with simple taste and I'm here, to help you with your simple plan. First lets look back decades ago when you were the top boss, you had wit, strategy, and you made Dr. Eggman look like a whinny nerd. You even had the chance to take it all without even trying, so, what happened? Did time get to you? Did your candle light spark out? Or have you gotten soft in the heart? I say, that you failed so many times that you, just gave up apparently and let the freedom fighters get to you. Eggman never gave and you're like ten times his age."

"What's your point!" Mogul yelled.

"The point is you need a better plan," She said, "With these new freedom fighting off-springs, these two gangs wouldn't last in a single comic book's worth. You can't just dive right in and expect it to go through another series of events, you need to set a simple goal first."

"So what do you propose?" Said Mettle.

Then the lady acted more serious than before.

"Glad you've asked, the goal is...we kill the King and Queen.


	2. Chapter 2: Boss Lady

**Chapter 2: Boss Lady **

The plan was heard from the strange woman to the three gangs on the dock. Hearing that it was to kill the King and Queen of Mobius, it shivered down there spines. In a crazy mixture of emotions, they couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha! Hahaha!!"

Mogul laughed harder since murder wasn't in his vocabulary.

"Haaaaa! You must be joking!" He said.

The lady leaned her head with the grin-like scars on her mouth and said, "...does it look like I'm joking?"

"Cough, hm, it would seem so," He said as he calmed down, her clown make up would look like she's always joking, but she was dead serious.

"Well I'm not, I'm not joking. The murder of the King and Queen, changes things. Without them, there is no kingdom...that goes double for their children."

"How come you haven't done it already?" Questioned Mettle.

"Only a super powered being could go through all that alone to kill the 4 VIP's of Mobius, for I am just a woman..." She said.

"Which raises another question my dear, who are you to challenge and destroy the kingdom of Mobius?" Mogul finally asked. It might have been the scars, the make-up, or the suit, but he couldn't recognize her either way. It was for her to let the mammoth out of the dark. The lady grabbed a small Piko Piko Hammer from her pocket and softly tossed it at his belly. It made a quiet, little thump as it hit the wood floor. It then triggered a spark in Mogul's brain and he quickly remembered who she was under all that make-up.

"Amy Rose..."

"Amy Rose?? One of the old Freedom Fighters?!" Said Max in shock, "There's no way this is her!"

"In blood and fur," said Amy, Mogul didn't seemed surprised at all since he despised anyone that kept foiling his plans from time to time.

"Hmph, it's certainly been a while my dear," Mogul said, "So, you've finally come back home, seeking revenge from the man you loved... pity. I expect nothing less from a crazed woman like you. If you were to join us in this operation, what would you want in return?"

"Simple," said Amy, "Half of the pie."

"She wants pie??" Max asked.

"She wants half of everything idiot," said Mettle.

"Oh, well forget that," he said, "Freak."

"Look, okay? Listen, you guys may know the lefts and rights, but I know the ups and downs," Amy said licking the sores in her mouth, "I know why you guys try to take it fast but steady in a right to the point matter, you guys try to forget the after effects. If you somehow manage to dethroane Sonic and Sally, the situation will only worsen, for you. As long as them and thier friends are alive, there will always be Freedom Fighters because they what? Changed everything. But they're just the beginning, others like the Dark Legion, the Eggman Empire, and of course King Shadow, has no remorse. They will hunt you guys down like fish and take over the Kingdom when the iron is hot. So if we don't deal with them now, then, Mister uh, Wooly Mammoth over here, won't be able to order his 20 piece combo in a jail cell."

"Enough of the fat jokes!!" Yelled Mogul as he tried to ram Amy off the dock with his mighty tusks, but he missed as he destroyed the barrel. It was fortunate she jumped out of the way.

"Wow, easy there big boy," chuckled Amy, "Have a little fun."

"You think you can just come out in my territory and insult me?!"

"Yeah, this is a free country right?"

"Well you're mistaken, either get out of my sight or I'll make you wish you have stayed in bed."

"Bed...yes." Amy was a bit sad at the moment and it was a shame she had it all bottled in. She began to leave, but she had a gift for the big man, a bottle of cola. She took the cold bottle from her other pocket and tossed it at him. Mogul quickly snatched it in the air and was really confused on why she gave him a drink.

"My card is on the front, just in case you want to take things more, seriously." Amy said as she left the dock. The clicks from her footsteps kept going and going until seconds later, all they heard then were the waves of the ocean.

"You think we should trust her Mogul?" Asked Mettle

"I would hardly consider her a person at all," said Mogul as he drunk the whole cola in one gulp and tossed it and the card in a trash bin, "We will proceed with 'our' operation and meet up tonight at 9 in the east forests." He then sat back down in his fishing spot and picked up his rod.

"Wait, why can't we meet here tonight?!" Max asked.

"My hideout is in the forest and this is were I often come and fish.," Mogul said, "Now be quiet, the fish are already scared away."

The gangs dispanded and stood out of sight until the stroke of 9. The east forest was a good area for them to conclude the deal of alliance. There, no one will think of finding them. The night was young, but the stormy wind was enough to drive all the animals in there home, but it didn't stop the gangs from coming. They arrived sharply in Mogul's underground hideout and were amazed that inside was like a classy mansion. Mogul always had great taste even being forced to lived underground.

After a long talk, Mogul made the bats and the wolves into one big group and celebrated with a toast. Then all of a sudden the door bell rung.

*Ding Dong*

"Ooooh boy! Dinner!" Said Max as he rushed to the door.

"What is this?" Said Mogul.

"Oh, me and the boys ordered some pizza on the way over here. We were getting kind of hungry!"

Mogul didn't even bother to say anything, people outside didn't know of the place anyway. Max opened the huge doors and grabbed the stacks of pizza from the pizza boy without looking at his face. "Pizza!"

"That'll be $55.67, dude," said the guy.

"What?! Nonsense! What about the 30 minutes or less or it's free deal?" Said Max outraged, "It's been 45 minutes already, it's fre-!"

*Wham*!!!

The pizza boy knocked Max all the way to the main room with on strike of his over sized hammer!

"Max!" Cried Mettle startled seeing him covered in cheese goo, he wasn't seriously hurt, but was really dizzy after the landing.

"...try eastern standard time, dude," said the pizza boy in a girlish voice. Once he removed his uniform, it was no other than Amy the Joker in her purple suit and clown make-up. Mogul was outraged just by seeing her.

"Wha-! How dare you barg into my home!" He yelled.

"No I let myself in, he's the one who left the door open," she said.

"I've had enough of you. Batelx! Moonlights! sieze the intruder!" Said Mogul as he commanded both gangs to capture her.

"Oh yeah, do that," Amy said as she snapped her finger.

Then suddenly, a member from each group knocked down their leader and the rest pointed their guns at the two and Mogul. They have completely turned against them as the tension sky rocketed.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Yelled Mettle.

"Hey, I can make friends in my spare time too," Amy said, "The Batlex and the Moonlights saw things my way, they drove a hard bargain too. Now, for you Mogul."

"I can't believe you go through all this just to join me," he said.

"Oh you've got me all wrong doc!" Laughed Amy, "I don't to join your group...I am the group, as in, everyone works for me now." Mogul has had enough of her nonsense, he grabbed her hammer withr his mind powers and crushed it into dust.

"Fool," he said, "You think you and your dogs can defeat me hedgehog? I can twist reality and shift you all into nothingness in a nanosecond! Do you really think you can defeat me?! The Great Mogul?!"

"...you wanna know how I got these scars?" She said.

"NO!" He yelled.

"I think you should," She said as she got out a small detonator from her pocket, "The same way I should know, how to beat you." Before Mogul could act, she pushed the botton on the detonator and then-

*BOOOMMM!!!*

A huge explosion came from Mogul's insides and serverely damaged his organs. Though it didn't blow his to pieces because of his strong skin, but it was enough to make him fall to the floor and smoke come from his mouth and nose.

It almost seemed like he was dead.

"Mogul!!" Yelled Max and Mettle.

"Hmh, he really shouldn't drank that cola. Those things could really 'blow' up your body! Hahaha!" She laughed.

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb!" Max yelled.

"Go ahead and try and see what your boys will do to you next," she said as she sat on top of Mogul's back and began her short speech, "...ok guys, since your ringleader fell on the job, I'll be filling in as your new boss! Isn't it great!?"

"We'll never work for you!" Yelled Mettle again.

"Always with the yelling, but you're right my dear," said Amy pulling out her pistol from her other pocket, "Both you and Max can't work for me with attitudes like that. So that's why we're having...tryoutsss."

Amy then threw her pistol on the floor between them and it seemed clear what they had to do to stay alive. Mettle and Max were scared and didn't want to do it, but they didn't have another choice as their traitorous group knocked them closer to the pistol. Since they had the general idea, Amy jumped off Mogul and left the room with these words:

"I'll take a bath..."


	3. Chapter 3: Night Cruise

**Chapter 3: Night Cruise **

Two days later, after Amy's takeover and a few of there "Practice runs", things have been too quiet in the kingdom of Mobius yet peaceful. But today was a special day, why? It was the day everyone celebrated the birth of Queen Sally Acorn. The citizens sent her presents that they bought at high retail stores, the schools sang to her in the late morning, and even her family made her a feast in bed. She odiously was being spoiled out of her mind; since she was the Queen, she had to expect anything. At lunch time, they prepared another feast for her. She had enough food at breakfast already, she almost felt like she was going to explode. Her husband and her kids wanted the best for on her special day.

"Come on guys, I don't think I can eat another meal," she said still in her blue night gown.

"Moomm! We made it ourselves!" Whined her son Manik.

"Yeah, could you at least try the banana creamed bread sticks??" Said her daughter Sonia giving her mom a stack load of bread sticks, she couldn't accept.

"Uhh...no thanks," She smiled, "Wy don't you guys watch cartoons?" She took the remote and turned to there favorite show, "Speedball Sandpants". The kids rushed right in front of the TV screen with excitement to see what insane adventures Speedball will have today. That was the chance when Sally could relax with Sonic on the couch.

"...something wrong Sally?" He said sitting next to her, she seemed a bit sad.

"Nothing," she said as she sighed deeply, "It's just that, this is all too much. All the gifts, the food, the singing, what's next? A Parade?"

"Sally, smile. It's your birthday, lighten up!" He said, "Everyone just wanna show you how much they appreciate you as their Queen. You've done a great job so far, you deserve all this, so smile" That made her smile a little, so she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dear," she said as she got up and looked outside the kitchen window. She watched her people leave a bunch of gifts in the yard, since the door step was already covered with gifts. "...I just want to have a normal birthday for once. I don't think I can get another-"

*THOMP*! A dead body of a Sally look-alike hung by a rope dropped in front of her window and scared her stupid. "Aahhhhh!" She screamed in fright, "S-Sonic!!" Investigators brought the body back down to the ground and found that it was the body of a bunny civilian. His body was covered with bruises and his face was craved like a pumpkin and covered in clown make-up. It was tragic when his parents came to confirm the body and made everyone cry. They tried to find out who committed this murder, but there were no trace of evidence anywhere on his body. The only thing they found unusual was a video tape in his costume.

Sonic and Sally were called to see the footage at the police station and were shocked at what they've seen. The bunny guy was shown on the footage still alive, but was tied to a chair dressed like Sally and was seating with fear. A voice was holding the shaking camera, but they didn't recognize who it was.

"So..tell us your name," Amy said holding the camera, "Come on.."

"...Willy," said the bunny trying to stay calm.

"Are you, the real Sally Acorn?" She asked.

"No..," Willy replied.

"Really? Then why do you dress up like her you little perv??" She said snatching the long brown wig off his head and waved it in front of the camera, "Hm? Ha ha ah!" Then she threw it on the floor.

"She's, she's a role...model. To teach us not, to be afraid...of scum like you," he said which made her chuckle, then she rubbed her hands against his face.

"...By what? Dressing like a girl? Your family must be very proud! He he!" He had to turn his face away from her. "Go on, say the words she keeps saying to Sonic."

"...Will you...be serious...for a minute?"

"No, say it like you mean it," She said, but he refused, "Come on, say it like you mean it," but he said nothing but made her mad. So she took her right hand and slapped him hard on the face. "SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!!" She growled in a menacing voice.

"...Will you be serious for a minute?!?" He cried in fear, then she was satisfied and did nothing to him, yet. Then she turned the camera to her big clown-like face.

"You see? This is how crazy fans make Mobius!" She said at the camera, "You guys need, order in Mobius, not this holiday banter. The King and Queen must surrender their thrones to me....oh and I hope you parents are watching because, everyday they don't, children will die. Starting tonight....I'm a woman of my word...heee haha hah ahahhh!!!" Then the footage stopped. They were scared that this mystery woman was serious, that she would be crazy enough to kill children. The officer said to Sonic that everyone needed to watch this on the new. Sonic refused, the last thing he wanted was a panic, it was best if they had a team hunt down this woman. Sally wanted to disagree, but she also didn't want a panic. The only one who was available was a hunter named Flame the Cat, a high class hunter that never failed a mission. He seemed perfect, but was expensive even to show up, so he was out of the question. Sonic wanted to call in old friends for help, but Sally had a better plan. She thought she was just another common criminal that didn't pose as a threat.

Later in the afternoon at Mogul's hideout, Amy and her crew were watching the news on Mogul's huge flat screen, waiting to see there footage play. Unfortunately, she had to accept the fact they didn't broadcast it. She wasn't pleased, not one bit. She was about to punish her new right hand man, Max. He told her his men did all the work, but the funny thing was that whatever happens was his fault. He was about to answer to her hammer, pleading in fear, until something new came on the news. An announcement that the King and Queen and the kids were going on a night cruise party near Sea Side Hill at dusk. Every rich republican and high class person were invited to come that night. Too bad Amy wasn't either of them. Leaving out the lower classes made her blood boil and thought it was high time she and her gang made there appearance. They quickly grabbed their equipment and split into teams for operation: "Cruise, you lose." She never was bright on titles...

Later that night at the docks, everyone in the kingdom gathered to see Sally's cast off on the SS. Mania. A huge party boat with three stories and a huge dance floor on the deck that was on the second floor. Sonic's friends wanted to come since they could get in free, but most decided to stay with their families. The only friend that came was Rouge, the famous millionaire bat. She was one of Sonic's old friends that couldn't resist a boat ride. The strange part of this was Sally and Sonic and the kids didn't come or even tell the guests of the situation, but they did inform Mobius' swat team. They let them sneak in disguised as sailors to wait for the gang and capture them. That was the whole plan, anyone asks where the royals were, tells them they're somewhere.

When everyone was on board, the SS. Mania sailed off into the sea, and people wished them a safe cruise. Far away from shore, the guests were eager to see the royal family, but everyone said to just enjoy the party. Secretly, they were in their castle watching the whole thing on TV.

During the cruise, when the shore was out of sight, all the guests were dancing and drinking the night away. Rouge hardly enjoyed herself, that was all to do on this boat. She was looking out into sea until an old friend came along.

"Hey Rougey! Snazzy dress," said Flame sneaking up on her in his street cloths.

"Flame? What are you doing here?" She asked, both of them used to be old partners before the rule of King Shadow.

"What? I couldn't miss the Queen's birthday party," he answered, "...why you looking so sad babe?"

"I don't know, this feels strange to be on here without the seeing King and Queen, and the sailors are acting strange too." Both looked at the group of sailors being called to the lower deck for something.

"Yeah, but they will come around," Flame said as he drunk more wine, "*hiccup*! You worry too much."

"And you intrude too much, just leave me alone ok?" She said looking in the moonlight sky.

"The only reason I bothered to come was because you came," he said as he left her alone, "We never had a chance to talk anymore..."

Meanwhile, at the castle, Sonic and Sally were watching TV alone for a change.

"...You think this'll work Sally?" Said Sonic.

"Yes, it's really nothing to worry about. She's just one person," replied Sally, then Manik came in the room.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" He said.

"Manik?" Sonic said, "What are you doing out this late?"

"Sorry, I'm thirsty," Manik said as he got a soda from the fridge.

"Manik! You ate enough sweets today, you don't need a soda!" She said, "...where did you get that kind of can? I didn't buy it."

"A nice man left it on the doorstep this morning," he said as opened the the top.

"O-ok," She said seeing a bunch of kids run inside a school bus on the news, then she whispered at Sonic, "...Sonic, I am worried about the children though. What if the woman cause a murder? How can she do such a thing?"

"Don't know," he whispered, "She might be in an inside job. Sneaking in, sabotage...putting stuff in..." Then he saw Manik almost about to drink the soda," MANIK DON"T DRINK THAT!" Sonic ran in a nick of time and knocked the bottle down the floor and-

*Kaboomm*!! The whole kitchen exploded!

"Aahhh!!" They yelled as Sonic got them out of the way.

"Is everyone ok?!" He said, trying to stop Manik from crying.

"Sonic! Manik could've died! We're not ok!" She yelled, then on the news, as the school bus ready to take off on TV, Sally knew what was going to happen next.

"Wait no!!"

*KaboOOMMM*!! The whole bus exploded with the simple turn of the driver's key and even the camera crew got hit close enough to go off the air in front of her.

"NOOoo!!" She cried, she then knew they weren't dealing with a common criminal...

Back at the boat, when the captain was at the deck, he wanted to check why the sailors haven't returned yet. As he walked to the lower deck door, he saw the the unmanageable. Amy and some of her crew wearing clown masks and possessing the swat team's laser guns. Taking them out was easy picking.

"We've made it!" Amy said as she knocked out the captain with her pistol. Once the path was clear, the crew moved to the upper deck and the party finally stopped with a single bullet to the sky. Everyone heard the shot and were frighten at the notorious crew of clowns. Their guns pointed at the party goers and everyone was dead silent; the boat was now controlled by Amy the Joker. She made her way through the floor looking at everyone with a grim look.

"Good evening ladies and gents....since your entertainers for tonight are all 'tied up' we'll be filling in! Isn't it great!?" She smiled, the guests remained silent. The snobs and the rich folk really frowned upon her. "...tough crowd...look, before we begin our act, I have one question: Where is, the birthday girl??" Still, nothing came from there mouths, just a few coughs and gulps. Amy then got up close and personal with them, looking at their faces hoping they'll say something.

"...you know, Sally Acorn? Queen of Mobius? You know where she is?" One by one she asked the guest where the queen was, then she took some wine from a man and sipped it, "Mm, come on, anyone? I just want to chat with her, for old times sake. My phone's broken, I can't text her anymore......I'll settle for her family."

"The King and Queen wouldn't waste there sight on you thugs," someone said finally, it was a rich mouse beside her who felt brave enough to step up to her. She didn't like him, so she drunk the whole glass of wine, looked for a few seconds, and smashed the glass in his face.

"AAaahhh!" He cried as he fell into the cold water. Someone tried to save the mouse, but was shot in the leg on sight. Amy was tired of playing around.

"Ok, I have a game, anyone who doesn't tell me where the Royal Family is, will be shot!" She said as she loaded her pistol and went to a picked woman, "You, where is the King and Queen??"

"I-I don't know!!" She cried

"WRONG ANSWER!!" Yelled Amy as she shot her in the stomach.

"Ackk!!" She whined as she fell on the floor, things were getting out of control. Amy then went to a man.

"Sir? Can wu help a wittle girl like me find a famwly?" She said pointing the pistol in his face.

"I don't know!! I couldn't find them anywhere!" He said in a pleading voice, "Just leave us alone!"

"NA-AH!" She yelled getting ready to fire.

"G-go ahead! Shoot me!! But it's the truth you witch!!" He yelled as he moved slowly down the floor, she was about to shoot him in the head, but he really reminded her of someone from the past. So she moved down to his level with the pistol in hand.

"....you really, really remind me of my farther," she said as she forced the front of the pistol in his mouth, "I've always wanted to shoot my farther!"

Then Rouge bravely stepped on the floor and yelled, "Amy stop!"

She stopped and looked behind her to see Rouge in the middle of the floor begging her to stop. It was amazing that she was the only to recognize her with the scars. Amy put away the pistol and got out her hammer and walked towards her with glee. Before she got any closer, Rouge tried to kick her, but Amy dodged it and glued Rouge's arms and legs against a wall with goo she shot from her hammer. She was completely stuck. As she was struggling, Amy skipped along and glanced at her aging body.

"Rouge, long time...no see," She said still looking at her body, "Even in your 40s, you still manage to catch a few, eyes, and you are beautiful."

"You've really turned into a monster Amy!" Rouge said trying to get free, but it was no use.

"Don't be silly, I don't even swing that way. I'm more into men..." She said, then she got closer to her face and forced her to look at her, "Look, look at me. I had, a friend like you, who is always happy and didn't believe in violence. She was a wonderful rabbit that grew up with her only mother, who tells me I always hurt myself, that I don't enjoy life as much, and lost the balance between right and wrong....look at me. One day, three hooligans carved the mother's entire body like a pumpkin. They never had enough money to pay for surgeries and she was never the same....my friend, just wants to see her mother smile again. She wants her, no, she wants her and me to know that she doesn't care about the scars! So, I go out on the town with my hammer, taught those three a lesson, and stole their money for the surgery and you know what? She can't stand the sight of me!! She doesn't accept the money and leaves me. But the funny part of all that was, I was always smiling."

*Bump*!

Rouge had enough and head-butted Amy on the noggin. It was a long time since Amy felt physical pain, that she couldn't help but chuckle as she moved away from her.

"Heh heh....hehhh, still have some fight in you. I don't like that."

"Then you're gonna hate me!" Said Flame as he appeared next to Amy with anger.

"Hm?"

*Wham*! He smacked her away from Rouge with a power cane and began to fight off her crew.

"Flame!?" Rouge said, she'd never been glad to see him. All of Amy's crew ganged up on Flame and fired the lasers at him, but he was incredibly agile and dodged them even though he was drunk. Within seconds, he knocked out most of them with his steel cane, Rouge was impressed. Amy then jumped in and smacked him across the deck with her hammer.

"Hahah!" She laughed hammering down Flame on the floor, until he used his cane to block the attacks and smacked Amy to the ground. Her mouth even started to bleed.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a woman??" She said.

"What about you?" He said as he got up, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hijack a boat??"

"...to tell you the truth, not really! Hahah!" She laughed as she quickly swiped his legs with her hammer and made him fall back down.

*BAM*!

She got back up and super smashed him right trough the floor! She was getting tired of the horseplay, so she radioed Max and made him come to her location with a helicopter. Once it arrived, Max lowered the rope, and Amy and her crew started to climb up escaping this dead party.

"Don't let them get away!" Rouge yelled trying to get unstuck, but they were too far up to catch.

"I must say, you guys have been a terrible audience," Amy said as she got out a small A-Bomb from her pocket and activated it, "But I know you'll enjoy the grand finale!" She tossed it on the deck floor and flew off in a hurry.

Rouge yelled to get rid of the bomb, but it was so heavy for anyone could pick it up. Amy's strength wasn't that of a common day person, but ten times that. Rouge struggled and struggled until she finally broke free of the goo and super kicked the bomb right into the far away water like a football.

*KAABBOOMM*!!! The blast underwater was too intense for the boat to handle, that the splashed caused the boat to flip over underwater! Everyone quickly swam to the surface gasping for air. Seconds later, the guests sat on top of the bottom boat waiting for help too arrive. The only casualties were of course the swat team who were left in the flooded engine room and the forgotten captain. Flame was shivering from the cold as he got out of the water and sat next to Rouge to dry off. She looked pretty grim than ever.

"W-w-why d-did Amy, d-d-do that?!?!" He asked freezing cold. Rouge answered with these words:

"That wasn't Amy....that wasn't Amy at all..."


	4. Chapter 4: Julie and Manny

**Chapter 4: Julie and Manny **

The next early morning, when everyone from the boat were still resting in their beds after the rescue team saved them from sinking, the police in Mobius were puzzled at the outcome. A lot of things happened last night that they couldn't handle at once. There was another operation going while Amy was on the boat, part of her gang robbed the national bank clean. I was a perfect chance to earn them easy money in multitasking, about $500,000,000,000 worths. The King and Queen were getting ever so worried and so shocked that the person behind all this was their old friend Amy Rose. Sonic didn't want to believe it, she could never do such things, but Rouge had to convince him since she saw everything.

While they were talking, Flame the Cat brought them a clue on Amy's next victims, Tails' kids Skye and Melody Prower. Ironically this threat that day was the same day the kids got to do their first theatre play at school. Sally called and told them to cancel the play, but the director refused because everyone worked too hard on this play that canceling it would be like canceling Christmas, wasn't going to happen. So he hung up. The poor fool didn't know children lives were in danger.

Meanwhile at Mogul's hideout, Amy and the gang were watching TV in the living room while Mogul was forced to watch in a small, power dome on the wall where he couldn't escape.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT YOU WITCH!!" He yelled trying to breath little space in the dome.

"You know Mogul, I can't see why you would build something like a dome where you can't escape from," Amy said, "Better than the meat grinder." Max, standing across the room was being disgusted by the whole thing, he didn't want to do all this, all he wanted was some money, not being an accomplice of murder.

"Yo Max! Come and sit with us!" She called, "This horror movie is hilarious." The gang couldn't agree more.

"...I can't believe you guys watch TV at a time like this," Max said feeling a bit paranoid.

"Uh oh, looks like he's going soft boss," Said one of the members.

"I'm not soft! You guys should know me by now!" He yelled.

"So what's on your mind today Mr. Big Bad Wolf?" Amy said as she got up and stretched a little, "Had another wet dream?"

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Asked a bat girl.

"What's my problem??" Max asked back, "Guys, look around you! Mobius is on high alert, we've killed dozens of men, women, and children, and now, Amy mounted Mettle's head over the fireplace!"

"...don't place it all on me, you're the one who shot her," Amy said.

"It's not just that, I'm all for terrorizing the Kingdom and stealing it's goods, but killing kids is where I draw the line!"

"Hm." Amy looked at him strangely and walked towards him slowly. Every step she took made him more scared of her. The closest she got was to his breathing space. It was like a silent staring contest until Amy blinked and spoke near his mouth. "You didn't seem so eager to leave when the Wooly Mammoth was in charge. But when a girl, like me, is in charge, you seem a little wet behind the ears. I call that being sexist."

"YOU'RE INSANE, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Shouted Mogul to Amy.

"SHUT UP!! She yelled and turned back to Max, "...I know that you have beliefs and I have mine, but in a time were a kingdom is up for grabs, none of that really matters. You have to let yourself go to get what you want and last night we did. We did good last night right? I mean, you and the boys were the back-up and rigged the bombs on that bus, nearly killed the Royal Fam. with a bottle of explosives, got to spread the word of us, and in the end made us a very, very, large income of money. That's a lot of work. That's how far people would go just to sit on a golden chair. Sure lives maybe lost, but it'll all be worth it when we rule Mobuis no?

"No," he said back.

"...you're lucky I'm a patient woman," She said as she put her hands on his shoulders, "So I'll say this: You can quit, go to rehab, and be with your little family in the mountains, but, as long as the Freedom Fighters, Sonic, his...wife, and his little seeds do so much as take a diarrhea bathroom break.......youuu...arree...my no.1...guyyy..." Max did nothing or said anything, but he had no choice to be one her good side or else she'll mount his head on the wall next. Then Amy left and sat back down on the couch and invited him to come sit next to her, so he did, and talked about tonight's play. The play at the school was called, "Julie and Manny," two children trying to make it the big city. Amy found it coincidental and perfect.

And so they planned and planned through the day like clockwork and finally found a way to make the Prower's night memorable. Sally had another plan and decided to come with here family to see the play. She ordered dozens of robotic snipers on roofs, windows, and even in the parking lot with the addition of high security. Just one sight of anything that looks like a clown would be irradiated on sight. That night at 7:30 P.M., when everything was set, the play began and started with a wonderful applause from the full house. Everyone was there; from Tails, Mina, Lara-Su, to the Chaotix and the rest of the Freedom Fighters too. The lights were dimmed and the main lights shinned on the little kids on stage. It started off in a farm like setting with Skye as Manny and Melody as Julie. They were talking about how the city was so great and full of opportunities, they decided to leave the farm and adventure to the big city. Mina and Tails were so proud of their children being in their first play.

Later outside, when it was quiet, Flame and Rouge started to patrol the nearest rooftops from the theater. So far, they saw nothing but empty streets and clear skies. Rouge didn't like it, it was too quiet for her, but Flame didn't seem to mind.

"This doesn't feel right," Rouge said, "You think by now Amy would have made her move."

"You worry too much babe," Flame said looking through his binoculars, "It's like trying to fish, you wait and wait until you finally catch it in the act."

"Well this is taking too long and quit calling me babe you drunk!" She said as she walked around looking for any signs of clowns.

"Hey!" He protested, "I'm only drunk when I'm off duty Ms. Millionaire! The least you can do is be a bit more patient. Plus the play's almost over, she'll be out here any second now....I don't see why his majesty isn't out here with us." Then Rouge had a thought, a hunch some might say.

"...maybe, she's not outside the theater," She said.

"You see, there you go again with the skepticism," he said putting away his binoculars, "No wonder I left your team, you're always thinking the worst!! There's no way she could have sneaked in! The place is like a forcefield with guns, unbreachable!"

"And I can't see why you're a high class-*sigh*, we don't have time to argue," she sighed, "Listen, where is the only entrance where actors go that other people aren't allowed to go through?"

"...the backstage!!" Gasped Flame, no one ever suspected Amy to sneak in as one of the actors.

Meanwhile in theater, Skye and Melody were at the climax of the play. The scene was they were surrounded by teenage gangsters in a dark and foggy alley. Skye pleaded leave them alone, but the gang was eager to catch his sister. It was very dramatic and it provided suspense to the audience. At one point when Skye was being tough, the gang pulled out there plastic guns and aimed at the two kids. When all seemed lost, a rogue cop wearing a black hoodie jumped in front of the two. He shielded them from the upcoming fire. They were happy to see him. Though they couldn't see his face, they knew it was just Espio the Chameleon in a costume.

"Stay back you thugs, you can take all the purses in the city, but none shall harm these kids!" He warned the thugs.

"Out of the way gramps!" Said a thug pointing the plastic gun at him, the cop laughed as he pulled out his gun which looked more realistic. The first one to notice was Tails since he was in the front row. The shine from the head lights even gave it away.

"Wait, minute..." Tails thought looking at it's structure.

"No," the cop said in a weird voice," If you want these two, you must get through me."

"Oh brave sir, who might you be?" Said Melody as Julie.

"...well little missy, I'm just a person doing his job," he said as he turned around to the audience and back at the two, "You might even know me as an old friend or a close one as it were. You can call me...Cop, a mysterious silhouette, or even Espio."

Then it started to get weirder as the man started to aim at Melody and remove his scarf from his mouth. "But you can call me, AMY." She smiled and showed her bright yellow teeth.

"EEeekk!!" Screamed Melody as Amy was about to shoot her in the head.

"NOOO!!" Tails yelled flew as fast as he could to stop her in a split second. As fast as Amy was, she saw Tails coming and without hesitation, shot him in the head.

*Bang*!

Stopping his continuos flight and his life. Skye and Melody were shocked seeing the blood of their father flying through the stage floor and on Mina's face.

"TAILS!!" Shouted everyone including his family. When Tails fell on the stage, the kids on stage were about to attack the murderous woman even Sonic and Mina rushed towards her. In that moment, Amy quickly pulled out her hammer and swung all the kids off stage and into the two to slow them down and to make her escape. Laughing while she did, Flame and Rouge busted through the windows and tried to catch up with her. She wasn't going to go down that easy, so she took dozens of mini grenades from her pockets and threw them in the air.

*Boom*! Boom*!! *BOOMM*!!!

Everyone that exploded sent out a fog of smokescreen. They couldn't see where they were going through the fog and as a result, Rouge flew right into the big red curtains and Flame hit a random pole and fell unconscious. Amy still laughed through the panicking theater and made here way out the backstage exit. Feeling enraged, Sonic quickly ran through the fog, broke though the walls and made his way outside only to find that she was long gone.

"Amy? Amy?? AMYYY!!!!" Yelled Sonic at the night sky, "AMY!!! WHERE ARE YOUUU!!!!?? YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!!!! AMYYYYYY!!!!"

After the chaos, everyone took a look outside and found that the sniper turrets on the roofs were gone and the security guards outside were carved like pumpkins and had clown make-up on their faces. Along with that, their weapons were gone along with their clothes. Sally figured out that it was Amy's plan all along, the theater was just a diversion; when Rouge and Flame left the roofs, it was the gang's opportunity to take all the ammunition in sight. Aside from that, everyone was causing a commotion of what had happened and wanted to take their kids home before something else happened.

Mina and the kids cried as the paramedics told them there was no hope that Tails could be revived, he took a clean blow through the head like an arrow through an apple. Mina cried even more, she didn't want to see her husband go, she couldn't live without him...she couldn't.

Sally couldn't find Sonic anywhere in the area, but she knew he was somewhere, somewhere saying to himself what everyone else asked: "Why?"

The next day, at Tails' funeral, the mood was grim and sorrow. Everyone came to pay honor and respect for Sonic's first friend. He was his best friend and couldn't believe he would die in such a tragic way. When Sally was about to close the session, she had to tell all of Mobius on TV the truth of what's happening. She told them Amy placed a threat days ago that if they don't surrender their thrones, that she would kill children, but she also included people too. So, Sally decided it was time that she, Queen Sally, negotiate with her...tonight.

Later at the castle, Sonic pleaded with her to not do this, not alone.

"Sally you can't do this!" He yelled as their kids were safe in there rooms trying to not hear them arguing.

"Sonic, I can't take this!" She yelled back, "if I just wait and wait things will only get worse! Trying to catch her is next to impossible and no one has a clue on her where-abouts! So I'm going to end this the diplomatic way, negotiation."

"I'm not going to lose you too Sally," he said "I'm coming too."

"No, you stay with the kids, they're more important and you know that! For all I know this could all be your fault!"

"My fault??" He said, "How is this my fault?!"

"Sonic, this is Amy Rose we're talking about, " she said, "The hedgehog whose always sick over you! If she's going on a killing spree, it has to do with something between you and her!"

"This is crazy!" He yelled, "I did nothing to her! I don't even know what she wants from me, she's just acting crazy!

"Either way, me and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are going to end this tonight!" She yelled back.

"At what cost!?" He asked.

"Tails is dead Sonic and I'd rather be strung up by the neck than to see another life lost."

"...."

"....the tape came from New Robotropolis so she might be there. Me and the guys will be leaving in an hour, so please, don't let anyone near this castle." Then once she was finished with her dress, she started to leave to the garage where everyone was getting prepped for the ride.

"Sally!"

"Sonic! For the sake of Mobius, leave me be!"

Sonic didn't say anything and let her leave down stairs. Once he heard the door slam, he sat on the couch near the TV, he didn't bother to turn it on. He knew she'll be alright with the Freedom Fighters by her side. One thing he knew in his depressed mind that if he saw Amy again....she was going to pay....tenfold.

A darkish spark came from his head as he tried ever so hard to hold all the anger in.


	5. Chapter 5: Poor Sally

**Chapter 5: Poor Sally**

That night, Sally and the freedom fighters she could call were about to set their journey to New Robotropolis to reason with Amy. Over six vehicle were parked outside the garage full of freedom fighters ready for action. To be safe, she ordered troops in the air, the ground, and sea to cover the team. If they saw anything, they would take no prisoners. Sally suited up to her black combat outfit, armed everyone with lasers, and sent the troops before them. For extra protection, she say in the back of a armored convoy van. In minutes, they were all prepped and ready to roll out. So they drove off from the castle and eventually left the kingdom and went into the open world. It would've took them about 45 minutes to make it there by taking an open route through the plains. After a while, nothing happened so far; Sally thought that Amy didn't know they were coming, so she took a moment to relax and look out the reinforced window and saw everyone following her. She hoped that Sonic and the kids would be safe while she was on this trip.

*Thud*!

A little shock in the ground shook the vehicles. It was like a little earthquake and it soon turned into a rumble. They didn't know what was going on, the part of that plain never have any earth shocks in years. Sally told the driver to watch his driving, but it wasn't him, it was still the ground shaking. He warned the others to stay sharp going down a steep hill, but then-

*Ba-KAhhh*!!

two of the vehicles fell in a piece of the collapsing ground. The whole surface was dragging the whole squadron underground. Trying to avoid the ledges where impossible and soon all the vehicles fell to an underground tunnel.

"Ahhhh!!!" Cried everyone as they landed on the rocks below. The impact destroyed only two vehicles and no one was hurt, but the rest were unable to start their engines again. From their perspective, they were about 30 ft. below the surface, unable to be seen by the sky patrol. The shine from their lights were enough light they needed in the rocky dark tunnel.

"Sally? Are you guys alright?" Radioed someone from the skies.

"Ughh, we're fine, we're just in the mines," She said pulling herself up, when she saw the tunnel ahead, it was a big, clear pathway for her team to move through, "Listen, sky team, there is a clear route down here...we can hardly be detected down here. We'll take this path and head back to the surface. Continue the patrol."

"Roger," He said signing off. It took a while, but the team finally got their engines to start back up. Sally thought this was a lucky break, until she heard a loud sound from behind them. It became louder and louder. Right then she knew why this tunnel was so huge and hallow like, it was a place for digging. Louder and louder it came and blasted through the huge wall behind them. There appeared a huge cave-digger the size of the tunnel with bright lights and rotating blades rushed after them. The weird part was that the blades showed a poorly drawn painting of a sad clown. She knew it was Amy. The team were scared shocked and Sally had to snap them out of it before they were crushed!

"GET US OUT OF HERE!!" She yelled at every drivers, they quickly drove away from the thing trying to make it to the other side of the tunnel, but the digger was at the same speed as theirs. They accelerated as fast as they could and still couldn't shake it. Then suddenly, they heard a small laugh through all the commotion. It was Amy jumping from the digger and landing on top of Sally's vehicle. The the wind blew through her green dyed fur and the first thing she did was summon her giant Piko Piko Hammer, extended the length, and knocked three vehicles right into the digging blades!

*Ka-blam*!!

The reinforced blades shredded the whole cars and everyone in them. With the elimination of the five, It was only Sally's. Amy laughed as she decreased the length of her hammer and hit the roof of the vehicle.

"Wham*! But it hardly put a dent in it, the others still could feel the shock though. The armor was too great even for Amy's hammer. Being disappointed, she switched her hammer power to shock power, which added bullets to the hammer.

*POoww*!!! The bullets hardly went through the roof. They were so close they almost hit the top of Sally's head.

"Give it up Amy!" Shouted Sally inside, "You can't break through this armor!" That made Amy growl as she switched to the blast power; this was her explosive round.

*BOOM*!!! She finally blasted the roof wide open while the drive was still driving. Amy took a look inside the hole and saw her prey. Sally took a look up from the smoke and saw her enemy with anger. Amy smiled at her and said: "Heeerree'ss AMY!" Right before she was about to blow the vehicle away, she saw the digger go up in flames!

*BBBOOOOMMM*!!!!! The whole thing exploded in front of her eyes! Out of the smoke, she saw three racing out after her. They were the ones who destroyed it and she couldn't believe it. Flame riding on his black speed bike and Rouge jetting through with her old friend, 123-Omega, the walking arsenal. She was mad.

"Grrr! Don't you guys ever give up!?" Amy yelled as she threw grenades at the three, but they easily dodged the blasts.

"INTERCEPT MODE, APPLYING," said Omega jetting through, "TARGETING AMY ROSE." He then summoned a blaster from his arm and blasted one towards her.

*Kaboom*! Though it exploded, Amy knocked it out of the way with her hammer and *POW*! Rouge kicked her across the vehicle while she was distracted and began to fight her. Amy swung and swung trying to knock her out, but Rouge was too quick in the air. *POW*! She kicked her again and was dominating, until Flame jumped off his bike and climbed to the roof with his shotgun. Once he got up there and saw the two fight, he pointed the gun at Amy.

"This is the end of the line Rose!" He shouted.

*Boom*! *Boom*! He fired to shots at her but he missed and almost hit Rouge, she was getting tired of him messing things up.

"Watch your aim!!" She shouted, "You almost hit-!"

*BOOM*! Amy blasted Rouge out of the air with the explosive hammer and made her land right in the way of Flame. Both of them fell off the van and landed right into Omega which made him crash in the dirt. They were all stopped from the chasing as Amy the the vehicle left the tunnel. Rouge was upset and hurt at the same time, they couldn't catch up with them now, but Omega sensed something else outside. It wasn't the patrol, it was something, faster. Back outside, Amy was about to blow away Sally from above an Sally was trying to reach for her laser. Before she thought this would be the end, a blue blur knocked Amy off the roof! The velocity was so intense, it knocked over the van. Sally knew that blur and it was Sonic. Amy landed in the red dirt far away from the van and saw Sonic wearing his red cape and gold crown across the field. Slowly getting up and tripping a little, she reached for her hammer and walked towards the king with anger in her eyes. Sonic did the same, but ran. She wanted him to do that, she wanted him to hit her.

"Come on, come on!" She yelled, "I dare ya! Hit me! Hit me!!" Sonic rushed towards her, wanting to avenge Tails' death. "Come on!! Hit me!!"

"Ahhh!" Sonic yelled and jumped in the air to kick her to the ground, but-

*Kaboom*!! Amy blasted him all the way to the back of the field.

"...hm, you were going to hit me," she said as she slowly walked towards the downed Hedgehog. He was facing the other so that she could see his, it would've been better if she could see his face up close again. She was getting so close anxious to do unthinkable to him and then something happened. A strong, iron wire flew behind her and wrapped around her arms, causing her to drop her hammer. She couldn't break free.

"You have got to be kidding," she said to herself, then someone knocked her down from behind. It was Flame, pointing his shotgun at her face.

"Heh, now it's the end of the line Rose," he said happily. Amy didn't bother to say anything, she just bite her lip and accepted her defeat. They finally got her. Later, after the whole patrol team arrived to pick her up, Sally couldn't be more happy to see her husband. She hugged and kissed him for the rescue. She did, however, was mad at him for not looking after the kids, but he let his good friend Lara-Su babysit while he was away. Along as they were safe, she didn't complain. Sally pleaded with her to go home, but he wanted to go with the Freedom Fighters who were taking Amy away, incase something else happened. So, she honored his wish and went there separate ways to meet back at the station later; they really loved each other.

Much later that night, at 10:32 P.M. at the Chaotix Holding Pins downtown of Mobius, Amy was in the process of being comfy in her new home. Ever since Team Chaotix retired from their detective agency, they were now in charge of keeping criminals contained in high-tech prison cells. Vector the Crocodile thought it'll be easier to keep prisoners behind bares instead of trying to put crooks behind them. The four floored green building was huge and full of furry criminals trapped behind force field cages. Nothing but maximum security; The Chaotix even hired new members to increase their security, so for crooks trying to escape from their facility will be like trying to escaped a bottomless pit of metal.

They took Amy's fingerprints, but oddly, her fingers were completely blank by her origin reasons, even her toes. They took all the stuff from her suit and laid them all on a table and were surprised what she had. She had her Piko Piko Hammer, 3 guns, 2 lbs. worth of ammo, 7 knives, 3 grenade and gas bombs, an extra case of make-up, 2 hand shockers, a bottle of liquor, and an ipod. Flame was also amazed how much stuff she had in her pockets, but they said those weren't all in her pockets...

So after she was put in her cell wearing nothing but her blue undervest and purple pants, Flame gladly said his job was finished and celebrated with the Chaotix! He wasn't hired, but it seemed like a job to catch her, he even took it with Rouge and Omega. Rouge couldn't be more happy to finally get some peace from all the excitement. They made such a good team...more or less. Flame was wondering if they wanted to rejoin as three again. A generous offer as it was, Rouge felt she wanted to get away from the whole team business and Omega wanted to continue his search for Dr. Eggman. Before they decided to part their ways again, Vector proudly honored them badges as heroes of honor. Rouge and Flame started to blush since she hasn't received a badge in years and every officer congratulated them with an applause...even Amy later on.

*Clap**Clap**Clap**Clap*

During the celebration, Sonic could finally relax. Not bothering to look at Amy, he took a stroll outside the parking lot waiting for his wife to come. He waited and waited for about an hour. Being impatient as always, he almost wanted to get her himself so that she could see Amy, but nothing happened. No one came or left the station for minutes, he began to worry, until Vector got a call inside the station. Sally didn't show because, she was captured.

There was a long interrogation on Amy in a dark room with a 2 steel chairs, a steel table, and a little bright lamp light. A room where inside they couldn't hear from the outside, but outside the room everyone could hear and watch through a reinforced glass. They made sure she couldn't escape as they hand cuffed her arms on the back of a steel chair. Vector yelled and yelled to get truth out of her, but she sighed and sighed that she was innocent. It carried on for at least 8 more minutes and she stayed relax as ever and played mind games with the crocodile. Later, he had enough and left the room.

"So did she say anything?" Asked Flame.

"No, nothing," Vector answered, "She's incomparable! She keeps asking me how depressed I was about this town and other stuff."

"Being what she is now, it isn't going to be easy to make her sing. I could talk to her," said Rouge, but then Sonic stepped in the conversation.

"No, I'll do it," he said.

"Sonic? You can't go in there," said Vector, " She'll probably go berserk on first sight!" Then Sonic grabbed the key from Vector and opened the back door to the room.

"...she won't," he said, then he entered the room and closed the door behind him, interrupting Amy from singing a song. The room was still dark and the only thing Sonic saw was Amy's silhouette from the light. Amy has been in there so long, her make-up started to fade to her normal colors. When Sonic walked behind her, Amy thought it was Vector playing good cop.

"Aw what's this Vect? The old good cop, bad cop routine?" She smiled, but it quickly turned into a confused frown when Sonic used the key to un-cuff her from the chair.

"Not exactly," he said as he sat in the other chair across from Amy, he even aimed the lamp away from Amy to the face the middle of the table so that they could see each other. Once they saw each other face to face, she didn't know what to say. It has been so many years, that she didn't know what to do. So Sonic broke the ice, "...you wanted me? Well here I am."

"Hm, long time, no see Sonic," She said putting her elbows on the table and licking her mouth, "...how've you been?" Sonic didn't want to make conversations with her, not after all she did; it was even harder to look at her face. He got right down to the point.

"Sally didn't make it back, what have you done with her?"

"Come on Sonic, can't we just talk first before we rush in? Tell me what's been happening in your life."

"But what's been going on with yours? What happened to you Amy? Why are you doing all this?'

"...the same reason you became King, it just happened. Just like when your wife was abducted, just, happened. I didn't do a thing to her, I was locked in here the whole time being touched by men in blue. Who did she go with? Hm? Your people? That is, if they're still your people and not mine."

"No one would betray me."

"Because you're what? The king? I know! Proof is right in front of me. You have the blood, the queen, the castle, and some crown bling. You are certainly a king and you've done a great job so far....you let like, 40 of your people die...then you let Sally do all the dirty work...even for person like me, that's cold."

"...where's Sally?"

"It's a little know fact that people inside and out this city want you gone so that they could get back to the way things were, like Mammoth Mogul. But, there's no turning back now, you changed things forever."

"So why do you want to kill me?"

"Pffttt! Ha ha hahah!! I-I don't want to kill you! If you never existed, I wouldn't have use for all this! I wouldn't even left my old home! Psychologically, you made me...you give me meaning...you're the reason I'm in this caged building."

"I had nothing to do with this Amy! I didn't do anything to hurt you! Even if I did, you wouldn't go so low as an insane woman that kills for her own amusement!"

"Please, don't talk like one of these snobs Sonic, you're not. Even if you try to be. You see, to them, you're just the same little teenage punk you were back in the day, like me. They want a leader right now to lead them on a path of peace, but when they don't, they'll think otherwise. You may think everyone here is an average day joe, but the sad thing is that deep down, they're no better than me. I'll prove it to you Sonic; when all seems lost, these civilized people of yours, good or bad, they'll watch each other burn. As you can see, I'm not insane...I just know a little bit more than you."

"Amy...," he muttered as he laid his golden crown on the table and unhooked his cape, "I don't have time for this, where is my wife??"

"Wife?" She smirked, "Your friend Tails always said you two were just friends, guess you proved him wrong, hahaha!" That made him furious as he stood up and grabbed her by the vest. Flame and the others looked through the glass and were worried. Vector said Sonic was in control.

"He's more of a friend than you'll ever be!" Sonic said in her face getting angrier by the second.

"Look there's only minutes left and getting mad at me ain't going to help you save one of them."

"Them? Minutes?? What are you saying?!"

"Heh, you know, it's funny how a bird leaves the nest, it doesn't know what kind of predator would go after it's children...." That moment, after knowing Amy took Sonic's children too, an overwhelming rage burst inside him. He tightened the grip of her vest and the rage began to grow even more. Breathing deeply, anger took the best of him as his fur turned darker, his eyes went blank, his quills flared up, and formed a bright dark aura around him. He was his inner rage, Dark Sonic.

"AAHHHH!!!!"

*BOOM*!!

Sonic slammed Amy right through the steel table! Breaking the whole thing in half! She was in so much pain, she couldn't help but laugh. "H-haa ah!" *Wham*! He then kicked her into a wall so hard, most of the tiles fell down.

"Sonic no!" Yelled Flame trying to get in the room, but Dark Sonic already destroyed the handles from the inside so that no one could enter. Even though it was dark in the room with the lamp destroyed, everyone could still see Dark Sonic' bright aura. He walked towards her as she tried to get up. With one crack on her back, she was able to stand up straight.

"Ughh, that's it Sonic, show everyone your true colors!" She said as he grabbed her head and slammed it against the reinforced glass repeatedly. *Wham*! *Wham*!! *Wham*!!!

"WHERE ARE THEY??!!!" He yelled as he threw her on the floor with her head bleeding from the glass. She still laughed.

"Haa ha, S-Sonic, life is full of choices," she said on the floor, then he punched her right into another wall!

*Pow*!

"WHERE ARE THEY??!!!!" He yelled even more, the laughs from Amy got even louder.

"Ha ha ha! You have to choose between the ones you love most. Your whinny wife or your dysfunctional kids!"

"AAAHHH!!!" He grabbed her by the fur and spin dashed her right through the hard glass! She was badly hurt now; her cloths were ripped and she bled even more. Dark Sonic jumped out of the room and tried to get near her, but Vector and the others tried to hold him back.

"Sonic! Calm down!" Vector yelled as he and the boys tried restrain him, but Dark Sonic tossed them all away.

"WHERE ARE THEY????!!!!!" He yelled.

"HAAA HAA HAA!!" She laughed trying to crawl away from him, "Y...you...you can go super for all I care...you have nothing, that'll phase me. Nothing, with all your limited strength." Then He grabbed her by the vest again and she had to tell him. "Ok, I'll tell you and that's the point, you have to choose to save one of them before they go kaboom! Sally's at...the train station in the Red Canyons and...the kids are at the Lighthouse on Seaside Hill, west point." Dark Sonic threw her back in the iteration and stormed out the station.

"Sonic! Who are you going after?!" Shouted Rouge trying to keep up.

"THE KIDS, THEY'RE AT THE TRAIN STATION!" He shouted.

"But that's miles away! Amy said-"

"SHE CAN'T BE TRUSTED!" Then he raced out of Mobius to save the kids while the others went for Sally. Rouge, Flame, and most of the Chaotix mobile team raced over to the far away lighthouse on the shores while Dark Sonic did his best to get to the mountains on time.

Meanwhile, Sally woke up in a room blindfolded and couldn't move. She was sweaty and was delusional for a moment and she fond that Her arms and legs were chained to a strong pole. Even with all her strength she couldn't break free nor know what was happening. Last thing she remembered was she was riding back to the city with a bunch of wolves and bats, it then became a blur. She was scared. While trying to break free, she heard children crying for help. The voices she heard were her children.

"Manik? Sonia?!" She yelled, there voices sounded so static from each other she just realized it was just a communication box. They were miles apart.

"Mom! I can't see! I'm blind!!" Yelled Manik.

"We're blind folded Manik!" Whimpered Sonia crying louder, "Mom where are we?! What's happening?"

"I...don't know," she said, " I'm chained to some cage, are you guys alright?"

"I can't see, I can't move, I can't even do my spindash!" Said Manik, "I'm disabled! Waaahhh!!"

"Mom, we're chained too, we can't move!" Cried Sonia, "What's going on? Where's dad?!"

"Like I said, I don't know," She said calmly, "But, it'll be ok. Just stay calm and someone will save you two."

"But mom, what about you??" She said.

"I don't want them to come for me!!" She shouted.

Meanwhile at the Chaotix Station, the whole place was in a scramble over the alert. Amy on the other hand was still sitting in the same room in the same spot where Dark Sonic threw her. She felt herself recovering from the beating as Vector stood in the room to keep an eye on her. She wanted to get out, now, before her make-up completely vanished. It was the only thing on her mind, that and her plan. She slowly took her right hand and placed it on her shredded pants and looked at Vector for a question.

"...so ahh, when do I get my one phone call?" She said anxiously, but he said nothing, just guarded the door from across the room, "Can I, order a pizza or something? I'm getting pretty hungry."

"Mm hmm," he muttered, then she licked her scared mouth a little.

"...you wanna know why I prefer to use a hammer?" She asked, "....knives are too slick, guns are too quick, and explosions are too predictable. You can't fully enjoy the torture you give your victims. It's like taking down a structure, you pound and pound until finally they start showing their deepest secrets. I knew your friends a lot and how many of them do you think I killed, hm?"

"Hufff," he breathed deeply, "Amy, you've come a long way from craziness to insanity and I know you'll just enjoy asking people these questions. You've killed five of my friends." After hearing that, Amy knew she could've done better than that.

"Well, would it surprise you how many of them slept with your wife?" She asked, Vector was really steamed then. He walked over to the crazed woman and threw his two glove buckles on the floor. He knew beating the snot out of her will be a field day for her and he declared he was going to enjoy it even more. She had to warn him to be gentle, this was her first time with a Crocodile. After a while, everyone was half way towards the captured family and Dark Sonic did so much as blast through mountains to get to the station on time. As they were getting close, Vector, back at the Chaotix Station, was getting ever so closer to his demise. What some of the employees saw when the two of them walked out of the room made them want to cry for help. Amy carried him out of the room and tightened the gold chain on his neck that he could hardly breath and held a laser blaster towards his noggin. Most of the officers rushed down to the floor and surrounded the woman, telling her to let him go. Omega came behind her and was ready to blast her head off with his cannon, but that didn't scare her at all. Vector told everyone don't shoot or she'll shoot him anyway in a second flat, all he said then was to do what she says. An officer pointing a gun towards her told her what did she want and she replied: "I just want my phone call."

"INSUBORDINATION WILL NOT BE TOLERATED, " said Omega getting ready to fire.

"Omega shut up!!" Yelled Vector, "Someone just give her a phone!" So one of the officers tossed her a cell phone, convenient as it was, she didn't care. She started pressing numbers down with her gun still pointing at his head and Omega's cannon at her. After a few numbers that didn't resemble real numbers at all, she finally pressed "Talk". Then at that very moment, at the first beep, Omega felt a strange twitch in his system and lowered his weapon. He seemed stranger than usual, his eyes turned from red to bright blue.

"...Omega?" Said an officer, Omega didn't move or respond, like he was under control.

"Voice command: Override system-renew...Xex," Amy said to the phone. *ZZtkk-Zzzttkk*! Omega started to spark and suddenly stopped. His eyes remained blue and was now under Amy's control, that was her scheme. While she was searching the doctor's files in New Robotropolis, she found a way to make to make Omega do her every command, just by saying those words. I was like a new toy for her.

"...SYSTEM OVERRIDE, GRANTED....NEW OPERATOR GRANTED....AMY ROSE...SYNCHRONIZING..."

"Wha-?? Amy! Don't do it!!" Yelled Vector, but she ignored him. It was now one minute before the explosives go off for Sally and the kids and everyone did their best to prevent the event. Passing through every obstacle made their heart race faster and faster. If only the three could see their friends trying to help them now. Manik and Sonia kept saying they were going to die, but Sally told them not to say such things, they were going to be saved. The mother couldn't live without her children and the kids couldn't live without their mother.

"%100 COMPLETE....AMY ROSE NEW OPERATOR....INPUT REQUEST."

"Shoot her now!!!" He yelled at the officers, but it was too late.

"Eradicate!" She commanded and so he did. Omega summoned a blast cannon in each arm and before anyone could act...the whole floor disappeared into rubble and caused the building to collapse to the ground. The sound was so loud, it alerted the nearby neighborhood and the only things they could see were ruins...and a girlish figure standing with her new toy in the fiery smoke.

With 30 seconds remained, Sally told her children that she loved them and wished their dear Dad well. They were crying because they didn't want to their mother go. Before they could've said more, the kids heard someone coming in the room and were scared. Hearing this, Sally warned the creep to stay away from them, but the unknown person smashed the kids' box and she could her her children no more. She was outraged, furious and mad as heck. She squirmed and squirmed trying to get rid of the chains. The best she did was slowly remove the blindfold from her eyes by banging her head against the wall. She could see everything and saw she was surrounded by oil drums ready to blow. Trying to get free, she heard a violent wind approaching and blew through the door. But it wasn't the wind, it was the last thing she could've expect, her dark husband, Sonic...

"No...NO! NOO!!!" She yelled, " WHY DID YOU COME FOR ME!!??" He was surprised as her; Amy did tell the truth about where they were and he just couldn't trust her. Without saying anything, he quickly buzz sawed the chains off of her and grabbed her, but she refused. "NOO!!! LET ME GO!! YOU HAVE TO SAVE THE KIDS!! SONIC!!!!" He easily won as he grabbed her by the arms and raced out of the train station with her. "MANIK!!! SONIA!!!"

When Flame, Rouge, and the others arrived at the lighthouse, hoping to be just in time, they heard a loud click...then came a few fiery sparks and then...boom.


	6. Chapter 6: An old friend

**Chapter 6: An old friend**

The next day, after the tragic death of the royal kids, the city of Mobius was grimmer than ever. The explosion completely obliterated the lighthouse and there was still no sign of their bodies. They took it they were incinerated in the explosion. Sonic didn't take it very well, but not compared to Sally. Last night when Dark Sonic turned back to normal, Sally was furious at him. She cried and yelled at him at the castle. She rampaged through the castle and threw a fit of no other, she even torn apart her cloths. She was completely convinced that this was all his fault. He told her over and over he had nothing to do with this, but the constant yelling from her didn't get through. After 30 minutes later of arguing, he had to hold her down to calm her down. She told him to get off of her with tears still falling from their eyes. He refused; again, he said none of this was his fault, but it was a total lie to her. She knew that crazed woman was doing this because of what he has done to her. With one kick to the stomach, Sally was released from his hold and went to her room and locked the door. Sonic could easily break down the door, but that'll make her more angry. He yelled and yelled for her to unlock the door, but there was just silent crying. He listened to her crying through the door and after a while, he just gave up. Knowing that she wanted to be alone, he left the castle and went out into the night., sharing the same pain as her.

But that was just that last night, the morning was the same. Sally, didn't want to speak to him, she didn't even want to see him again. The kids were her pride and joy and she would even shun her husband if anything would happen to him. She spent that morning in her robe drowning her sorrows with chocolate, trying to decide on everyone's funeral. Where's Sonic? He was sitting next to a tree on a hill away from the city, sulking, not wearing his crown or cape. It wasn't very far, he could still see his kingdom from a distance. He didn't eat or sleep last night or eat breakfast for that matter. He just sat there, waiting, for Amy's next move. He wanted to catch her...for the last time.

After a while, he heard someone fly down behind him, he knew it was Rouge and it was. He took a quick look at her and saw some green hedgehog with her. It was Amy's old friend, Tina the hedgehog. She seemed pretty younger compared to Rouge and even wore a business suit showing she was a person of serious matters. Rouge said hi, but he looked back to the city, ignoring them.

"Sonic," Rouge said with a sad face, " I know this isn't a good but-"

"Just tell me what you two want," he said with a raspy voice, he sounded like he needed some water to clear his throat.

"...I think I could help you, your majesty," Tina said as she walked towards the blue hedgehog, "Rouge told me what was happening."

"Just hear her out Sonic," Rouge said as she walked to him too, "She knows Amy pretty well, maybe she could convince her to stop this madness." As Tina sat next to him, he continued to look away.

"Rouge, can she be trusted?" He asked, Rouge was confused.

"Why do you-?"

"How would I listen to either one of you anyway?" He said interrupting her, "For all I know, you could be working for that maniac too Tina." Tina would never go that far, she wouldn't be an accomplice of her. He continued to rant as he got up and walked away from them. "I can't trust my men or even a simple babysitter! Lara-Su didn't come back! She took Manik and Sonia! I know it!"

"Sonic! Don't think that way!" Rouge said as she stood in the way of him, "She wouldn't do that and either would we. We're your friends...at least I hope we still are. I just want you to listen, Tina can help us."

"Yes your majesty," Tina said, "This can all be solved without violence, if you just let me talk to her. She'll listen to me."

"...there's no point of reasoning with her," he said, "Why bother? She's a murderer, she shouldn't even be breathing."

"...because I might be the only friend she has left," she said trying to calm him down, "I know why she's doing all this...it was her past." Of course Sonic knew everyone had it bad in the past. He thought that it's because her parents died or something, but it wasn't that at all, her parents were the problem.

She talked about how difficult her childhood was. She hasn't really been with her from the start, it's just that she was the only she could talk to in times like these. She was like a councilor to Amy, they could exchange secrets. Many years ago, days before Sonic and Sally got married, she show up in her backyard sitting near the bushes all teary. Tina was surprised to see her; when she ran towards her, she saw something that no one ever seen on Amy's face, scares on her mouth. She was depressed and felt weaker than usual. Tina was like, what happened? Who gave you these scares? Amy confessed she had these all her life, she always wore synthetic skin over her mouth so that no one could see them.

She wanted to know how she got them while she was carrying her in her house, so she told her everything. When she was a kid, she was as sweet and kind as the next sunshine girl. Her folks never wanted her to leave the house, because Dr. Robotnik was terrorizing Mobius and Robotisizng everyone. It meant the process of being turned into a robot, who knew why. Regardless, they didn't want her to leave. It sounded fair, but that wasn't the point, they kept her as a shut-in. From the day she was born, she was confined in her home even if they didn't know of the doctor. The reason is that if they home schooled her enough, she would be smarter than Robotnik, it didn't go very well. Her knowledge was decreasing when she was 4, mainly because she knew little of the outside world, so they used violence. They beat her, abused her, and when she got a little older, her farther even tried to violate her. She prayed to leave the house, but she never seen the light of day; the only time she seen it was when mom opened and closed the door. One day, she took all the strength she demanded to go outside. She kicked, yelled, and screamed at them to let her go outside. She even tried to break through the door with a small hammer...her father didn't like that...not one...bit.

Before she broke loose, her mother grabbed her and held her down on the kitchen table...while the farther reached for the kitchen knife. She tried to break free, but it was no use. The father got closer to the hedgehog with the knife. Laughing while he did it, he said to her:

"Why so serious?"

Came closer with the knife.

"Whyy soo serious!"

Stuck the knife in her big mouth.

"Lets put a smile on that face!"

And...made her a personal, bloody smile...

Many miserable years later, when she first hit 11, she took all she knew and built something really big. Something that included her bed, dresser, and a couple of metal parts from the one ceiling fan in her room. It didn't take long, but within that day, she invented her first creation, the Piko Piko Hammer. It was heavy enough for her to handle; she constantly licked the scars on her mouth as she finished coloring it with crayons. That late night, in her parent's bedroom, the mom and dad were doing their 'business' together, until they heard three knocks at the door.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

They figured it was their daughter, so they told her to go away, but she knocked again, but only with her hammer.

*WHAM*!

She broke down their door with just one hit! They were shocked as they tried to cover themselves with the sheets. The girl walked through the door slowly, dragging her hammer. They wanted an explanation, so she told them, she showed them her first custom made hammer she made out of her bed and dresser. She asked if they liked it as she held it up, but they were outraged. She didn't have to use the furniture. Hearing that, she swung her hammer a little with a menacing look on her face and-

*Ka-Wham*!

She knocked her parents out of bed and into the wall with incredible strength! That made Amy laugh as she walked over to her nude parents. They pleaded for her to stop, but she didn't understand, she thought they would be proud of her with her first creation. She rose her hammer and-

*Ka-Wham*!

She knocked them into a corner of the room. She wanted them to be proud of her. She wanted them to be proud of her daughter's first and only work! After all the years of trying to make them happy, they wouldn't do so much as smile at her!

*Ka-Wham*!

"Aren't you proud of me Mom?"

*Ka-Wham*!

"Are you proud of me now Dad?"

*Ka-Wham*!

"Huh? Are ya? Huh! HUH!"

*Ka-Wham*!

*Ka-Wham*!

*KA-WHAM*!

On and on she pounded, until her hammer finally broke in half. She saw the room she was in, it has all covered with her parents' limbs and blood. She kinda even cracked a smile. As she threw the bloody remains of the hammer on the floor, grabbed the key from their hidden box, and quickly ran to the front door. No windows, no screens, just an iron door in her way. With one insertion and turn of the key, she heard a click on the door that she oh so yearned to hear. It was unlocked. She pushed the door wide open and saw the outside world and it was everything she dreamed of.

The fresh air, the stars above, crickets chirping, and the bright yellow moon shining on everything. That was what they called, sunlight reflecting from the sun. She stood in amazement and dropped to her knees and cried her eyes out and...smiled. Years of confinement and she was finally free into the world.

She left home, forgetting the dreadful memories she had of the place. She later found someone to make synthetic skin for her scares and she could happily see that clean mouth of hers again. She had a ball in the world, shopping, adventuring, and socializing. Later she met a blue hedgehog named Sonic and it was love at first sight. That's when she cut the story. Amy had enough to tell Tina about her childhood. Tina wanted to know why she was in a somber mood and she said that Sonic was marrying Sally Acorn, for the most part she was heart broken. Amy found someone that saved her numerous of times and in return saved him as well. She found someone she could relate to...to only realize he didn't feel the same way. Then Amy pulled herself together and started to leave. Tina didn't want her to leave, but Amy refused to stay longer. She said it's time for everyone to do what Sonic did and that was to move on. So she said goodbye to her good friend Tina, for the last time.

"As you can see Sonic, I know Amy a lot," Tina said at the blue hedgehog after he listened to her story, " She's going through this, mentally distressed stage where she is reverting back to her childhood experience and she won''t stop until someone reasons with her." Sonic tried to feel sorry for her, but his anger inside wanted to ignore Amy's disturbing story.

"...I tried reasoning with her and it got my two kids killed," he said looking down at the grass, "She even killed her parents...that's unforgivable."

"You're forgetting the point here," Rouge said, "Her parents are the ones who made her crazy...and you."

"Me?" He question.

"Yeah you," Rouge answered, "You're one of the first who showed her compassion, trust, and feeling. You're the one she could always count on whenever she's in danger and after all she's done for you, you just left her."

"Amy and I were friends!" He yelled, "You might not know it, but I met Sally long before I met her and all of you have the nerve to tell me this is my fault? If I just married Amy, had kids, and just lived somewhere happily ever after, all of this wouldn't have happened?"

"I suppose," Rouge answered folding her arms.

"You're all crazy! This is not my fault!" Sonic yelled, but then Tina grabbed him by the shoulders, looked him in the eye, and told him to calm down.

"Sonic, I know this isn't your fault!" She said, "She's just in this phase, she needs to be talked to. Just, just give me time on TV ASAP and I'll stop her from killing more people, your majesty." Sonic looked at the green hedgehog long and hard and saw she really cared about her. How could he refuse.

"...you have 'till night fall" He said releasing her hands from his shoulders, she knew he wasn't going to regret it. So the three part there ways and went back into the city.

Meanwhile at Mogul's hideout, the poor Mammoth was still trapped inside the stinky and smelly dome on the wall. He looked skinnier since he didn't eat anything for days. Taking insult to injury, Amy ate some spicy spaghetti with extra parmesan cheese right in front of him. He pleaded with her to get him something to eat and drink, but she just laughed as she threw some noodles at the glass dome. Then someone came in the room while she was playing, it was a woman that agreed to capture the children, Lara-Su the Echidna.

Amy was glad to see her as she came in, even the wolf men gazed upon her, since she didn't wear any pants. They howled and and whistled at the echidna, but she told them all to shut it. Don't get her wrong, she had a reason to kidnap the kids, she had to do it or Amy threatened to burn her father, Knuckles the Echidna, to death. She had no other choice.

"Ah Lara! How was your night? Sleep well?" Amy said as she put down the spaghetti and walked towards her.

"Can it hedgehog," Lara-Su said, "Where is he?"

"Where's who? Waldo?" She chuckled, "Beats me, that stripped headache is always in the crowd. Ha ha ah!"

"I'm not playing around Amy!" She yelled, "Where's my father!" Suddenly, Max walked in on there conversation. He seemed tenser than usual. He looked at the too and was disturbed to see them together.

"Max," She said, "You know Lara don't you? It's not hard to tell she wears the 'pants' in the family. Ha ha!" Amy put her arm around Lara, but she pushed the hedgehog down, which caused the bats and wolves to point their laser guns at the echidna. Before everyone got into a brawl, Amy told everyone to calm down, she admitted the pantsless joke wasn't a good idea.

"Amy, I did your dirty work ok? Now where's my father?" She snarled at her.

"Ok ok," Amy said as she got up and invited Lara and Max to the basement. After a long walk downstairs, a huge safe made of gold amazed the echidna. It was very huge, as if a giant could open it. Amy then ordered her boys to open the safe by typing in a code into the security system on the wall.

*Biinngg*!

The giant door opened and the three entered the the dimmed room and the two ere surprised at the amount of money stashed in there. It was a huge pyramid made of not money, but with rare treasure and all the high-tech weapons the team stole. Combined, it all cost nearly $750,555,007,000,000. On top of the pyramid, Lara-Su saw her father chained to the whole thing. He could've broke free, but was too weak from the beating.

"Father!" Lara shouted, he then opened his weak eyes and looked down at her and was glad to see her again. When she tried to fly up to save him, Amy grabbed her by the tail and slammed her to the floor.

"Na-ah," Amy smirked.

"We had a deal Amy!" She said, "You said you were a woman of her word!"

"Yes, I am," she said as she circled the echidna, "...but, along the way, there are certain, limits. For example, if you promise someone candy for some money and for some reason found out that it's fake, you take back the promise."

"Amy...I took the kids, I did what you said you idiot!" She yelled as she got up, "It took every fiber off my being to do it. The way you work things makes me sick."

"Lara...you did the job, but there is one problem though," she said in her face, "...they didn't find their bodies and you know why? Someone took them away." Lara was then confused, but it all seemed clear when she called in her bat girls with the kids unconscious. "...they're still alive." Lara couldn't believe it. The green hedgehog and brown ground-squirrel looked unharmed and alright. "My girls found them somewhere in the woods...11 hours ago."

"But-"

"So sorry, I'm afraid you can't see your loving dad anymore." Lara didn't stand for that, she summoned her chaos powers and tried to strike Amy down, but she dodged it. She even tried to freeze her with the Chaos Control, but Omega came from nowhere and gunned her down with his bullets.

"Lara!" Yelled Knuckles trying to get free. She was still alive, but barley from taking so many hits.

"...TOP PRIORITY, PROTECT AMY ROSE," Omega said putting his guns back in his arms, "ALL NON-COMPLIANT PERSONAL SHALL BE DESTROYED." Amy gave the robot a pat on the back with his eyes ever so blue, but he could've done better. So, she skipped over to the bleeding Lara-Su on the floor.

"And you know who is responsible?" She leaned, "The one who rescued them?..Maxy Max over here..." Of all people, it was Amy's number one guy who rescued the kids from harm that night. Out of everyone on her team, it was the one she really trusted, sadly, Max wasn't ashamed of it. He couldn't stand to let more children die. She was really ashamed and Max just stood his ground as Lara tried to stand up and fight again.

"I'm really disappointed in you Max," Amy said as she got out her pistol from her pocket, "You screwed not only me, but Lara-Su as well. *fake sniffs* And I thought we would be partners forever."

"A-Am-Amy," snarled Lara trying to activate her Chaos powers again, "...you'll, never...g-get away with this..."

"Too bad you'll won't see that day come," she said and without even trying-

*BANG*!

Amy shot Lara-Su straight through the head and her life was ended. In her last seconds, the last thing she saw was Amy making Sonia wave at her goodbye. A thud came from Lara as she hit the floor face first that Manik and Sonia didn't even hear in their deep sleep.

"LAARRAAA!" Shouted Knuckles being a raving dog and tried his best to break free so that he could kill the hedgehog, but it was no use, "AMYY! I"M GONNA RIP YOU APART FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME!" Seeing all this take place, Max has had enough of this madness.

"Amy! Have you lost your mind?" Max yelled, "This madness needs to end!"

"Please," she said, "If all this is really madness, you'd expect a white hedgehog with telekinetic powers from the future to come here and stop me. So, yet I see nothing."

"That's it Amy, I QUIT!" He said, "I've had enough of you, this team, and this plan of yours! I want my cut of the money and I want it now hedgehog!" Amy didn't care.

"...fine Max," she said as she put away her pistol, "...it's not everyday your right hand man betrays you and expects to be paid, but I respect that." He didn't realize she took betrayal well, but that's craziness for him. She took a few breaths and began another speech. "Before I do Max, I wonder, what will I do with my share of the loot?"

"What?" Max bit.

"As you can see, I'm a woman of simple taste," she said, "I enjoy: explosives, bullets, make-up, and GASOLINE." She called her boys which was the signal where they poured gasoline all around the treasured pyramid and the whole hideout. That was beyond insane, he wanted to stop them, but Amy got out her pistol and aimed it at the wolf to stop him in his tracks. Knuckles was scared as ever and knew escaping was useless. "And you know what they all have in common Max? They're cheap." She then got out a lighter from her other pocket, getting ready to light it all up.

"You wouldn't dare!" He said, "Guys! You can't burn this whole place to ashes! Listen to reason!"

"They won't listen to you anymore Max," she said, "The day you went soft, is the day everything went up in smoke."

*Poof*!

She threw the lit lighter into the pyramid and eventually went up to flames as it reached Knuckles. Before he knew it, the whole room was light with bright fire and Knuckles then burst into flames along with the pyramid. The screams of pain was indescribable and left Max in a shock. Within seconds, the whole room turned into an inferno.

"You see Max?" She said as she got closer, lowering her gun and got in his face, "All you care about is money; this city deserves a better class of craziness and I'm going to give it to them. The same way I did to New Robotropolis."

"...you don't know me Amy. I care about something you don't have, family," he muttered, "I am doing this for my family, I want them to have a better life and cure their sickness. You...you're not even doing this for domination. You're doing this to get back at your blue balls of a boyfriend."

"What are you saying...?"

"The same thing Mettle told you five days ago...we will never work, for a freak."

"Freak?" Amy didn't take that comment well, she was really ticked off. Se then snapped her finger and summoned her big, toy robot, Omega. The machine stood behind Max and was waiting for a command. Knowing this, Max quickly struck the robot with a pipe over and over, but it had no affect on him. Omega grabbed the pipe and the wolf by the neck. Max was getting chocked by his metallic fingers and when he tried to get out of his grasp, Omega threw his pipe into the inferno, making him defenseless.

"WHAT IS YOU WISH AMY ROSE?" He said choking the wolf to death. Seeing him chock Max was good, but she wanted more.

"Omega...commence: Snap, Crackle, and Pop," She commanded, the robot understood and held the wolf sideways with both hands.

"OPERATION SNAP CRACKLE AND POP INITIATED," he said, "I WILL COMPLY."

"No! No!" Yelled Max panicking and it happened-

*Snap*!

Omega twisted Max's body like a fragile twizzler which made a snap sound. The sound of his bones snapping was enough to make him gag, then came a crackle.

*Crackle*!

Omega amazing strength squished Max into a little size portion, which made all his bones to make a crackle sound. Max couldn't move or even talk, then last but not least-

*POP*!

Omega bent Max's body in half which caused it to pop wide open. His bones came through the skin and blood spurred out the body landed on Omega's red armor. That was the end of Max the Wolf.

Omega asked Amy what to do with the body and she said throw it in the inferno, like the rest of the trash, so he did. The burning body made more smoke in the room and the whole hideout was starting to break apart. The gang grabbed whatever they could and left the place. Amy then grabbed Manik and Sonia; Omega suggested that they would leave, the whole hideout would be covered in flames in approximately 3 minutes, Amy didn't argue. She was getting sick of the place anyway, besides, there was nothing in the place that would be missed, except Mogul Mammoth. He was still trapped in the dome while the fire level rose more and more. He screamed for anyone to even save him, but was ignored. Amy thought it was the TV and finally left the collapsing hideout. When the whole gang was outside gazing at the fire, they saw their leader Amy dancing around the grass, like she was in another world. They guessed she liked to dance near fire.

"Take notes boys and girls," she said twirling and swirling in the open field near the fire, "Life isn't about money or deals, its about having fun! Otherwise...you're just dead. Ha aha ha!"

"So boss, what do we do now?" Said a wolf.

"Ahh, the day is young," she said as she stopped and looked at the still sleeping kids, "Boy these two are heavy sleepers...let's go back to the city. We have work to do."

"Zzk-WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO MOBIUS?" Omega questioned, "WHY NOT EXTERMINATE THE KIDS NOW? ARE WE GOING TO EXTERMINATE THEM ALL TOGETHER?"

"...Omega, you ask tooo many questions," she shrugged, "We're just moving along with the plan, ok? We're just doing things."

"...DOESN'T COMPUTE," he said, "IT IS BEST TO KILL THESE TWO NOW WHILE THE OPP-"

"OMEGA-SHUT-UP," she said imitating the way he talks, then he stopped, "Everyone, we're all going back to the city, for the last time! So remember to shoot first and ask questions later, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said at once.

"Good," she said as she began to walk holding the kids by the waists, "Omega, be useful and play us some music."

"YES AMY, INITIATING AUTO-TRACK PLAY NOW," he said starting to play a song through his system, "PLAYING TRACK 32, 'GIVES YOU HELL' BY THE-ALL-AMER-"

"Agh! No I hate that song!" She yelled covering her ears making Omega stop playing the song, "Play something more, travel like. Like 'Africa' by To-To please."

"...REQUEST GRANTED," he said as he played the song on track 57. Once he played the song, everyone felt soothed and relaxed. After a while, they traveled through the forest. Amy even sang along.

"~It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you! There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do! I bless the rains down in Africa, hm hmm, hmmm.~" As they got deeper in the forest, the light from flames seemed to get smaller and smaller away, and black smoke covered the bleeding skies above.


	7. Chapter 7: To take a life

**Chapter 7: To take a life**

5:29 P.M. on that calm and hot day, when it felt safe to sit around the streets of Mobius, the citizens were on their guard the whole time. Kids safely locked in their homes, workers carrying around guns, and talking through walkie-talkies seemed relevant at the time. Everyone just waited to see a clown so that they could capture it and beat it like a rag doll until it told them about Amy. The sounds of laughter and mindless conversation Sally use to hear everyday out her window turned into nothing but police sirens and confusing conspiracies about the same woman, Amy. On that same day, Tina the Hedgehog was able to talk to a spokesperson on national Television, hoping that Amy would hear her plea. They even cut off every channel except for the news and aired it on every radio station so that she'll hear her no matter what. It was not ready yet and everyone in the TV station worked like clockwork and made sure it was all set. In the station while Tina reciting her speech she written last night, Rouge was acting like a bodyguard and let n one near her. She felt nervous over the wait, but Rouge told her to calm down, this could be their only chance to reason with Amy before she conjures more mischief. She sensed much tension in the people around her; if it was just a fluke, they might kick her out for wasting their time and money.

During that time at the royal castle, the worried Queen Sally just finished her early bath as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing her pink gown and towel over her hair. She still had a few wet spots on her arms and rubbed them dry completely, she hated still being wet after drying off. She slipped on her pink slippers on the purple carpet and made her way to the living room for a little T.V. It was still turned off from her lonely morning, so feeling a bit lazy, she searched for the remote on the couch. She couldn't find it anywhere.

After seconds of searching the room, her only maid down stairs came up with her dinner. She wore her usual outfit carrying covered silver dish, Sally was too busy to see the maid come in.

"Dinner my Queen?" The maid asked as she slowly entered the room, "The chef made it a specialty this time."

"No thanks Della," Sally answered still not looking at her, "Have you seen the remote anywhere? I swore I put it on the couch."

"...you know, my Queen, pushing the button on the Telly is good exercise," she said getting closer.

"Della, I'm not in the mood, I really need to watch the news," Sally searching under the couch, then the maid got even closer.

"...please my queen, at least eat something," she said, "You need your strength."

"Fine Della, what's the good dish this time?" Sally said as she finally looked up at her from behind, but when she looked at her...it was unbelievable. The maid had on the same dress and hat...but wore white make-up and red paint on her tan and scar-like muzzle. When she lowered her head, she smiled her corn yellow teeth at the Queen and opened the silver dish showing a sloppy chili dog on the plate, with no bun. "A-Am-Amy!" Of all places, of all times, it was as close as the two faced each other in years. In that moment of shock, the clown hedgehog grabbed the sloppy meat with her right hand and held it firmly causing some of the chili to spill to the clean floor. Amy said only these words in that conflict: "Dinner's served!"

*Splat*!

Amy shoved the the greasy meat down the Queen's mouth and caused her to gag. Sally tried to escaped, but Amy held her down while chucking the meat further to her throat. Sally wasn't going to take this, so she took her fist and punched her in the face and made her fall off of her. While Amy was down, Sally quickly got up and puked out the dog gasping for air.

"*Pant* A-Amy you crazy b****!" She yelled as she ran to the closet to get her weapon. She ran a few steps, but-

*Whack*!

A wolf man wearing a clown mask smacked her to the ground with her laser gun from the corner! It was that very weapon she was reaching for. The wolf taunted her by disconnecting the gun apart, leaving her defenseless. Then more wolf men in colorful masks came into the room surrounding the queen with menacing looks in the eyes. As the Queen got up, she warned them that help will come soon, but unfortunately, they were the "Help". At that point, she had to fight.

Meanwhile at the TV, they were about to go on the air and Tina was all dressed and set. She quickly rushed on set and sat in the guest chair next to the host. The host and ancher was no other than Sasha the Cat, a kind and sweet woman in her pale purple suit walking to her seat. As she sat down, she saw Tina looking a tad nervous still. It was going to be all right, Sasha had a hard time convencing her. Soon, the camera crew was ready to air in 5...4...3...2...

The whole interrupting brodast aired worldwide after the red lights turned bright and the introduction was played.

"We interrupt this brodcast for this public announcement," Sasha said, "I'm Sasha Cat at News 11 discussing the current terror in Mobius, a former Freedom Fighter: Amy Rose."

Meanwhile...

*Pow*! *Pow!*

Sally threw punches and kicks trying to fend of the wolves in the room. Each one fell down after another and got back up again. While she put up a good fight, she didn't prove a match for Amy's Piko Piko Hammer.

*Ka-Wham*!

With one swift blow to the back, Sally found herself smacked against the wall. She was in trouble now as the wolf men jumped her and gave her a beating of a lifetime. They punched her, kicked her, and even tore off her robe and towel showing her brown, furry body.

Back at the TV station...

Everyone around the world were listening and seeing the broadcast about the demonic clown hedgehog. Some didn't care, some were worried, and some were shocked to see their pink hedgehog turn into a murderer.

"As you can see, all of us can easily say she is no longer sane or among the good anymore," Sasha said as they showed an obscur, blurry picture of Amy in her clown make-up holding a gun at the upper right screen. "With the addition of two gangs at her disposl, the 'Batlex Squad' and the 'Moonlights', she is as dangerous and well protected as ever. The casualties days ago were catastrofic and unforgivable."

Back at the castle...

When the team had the upper hand already, Amy had to ask them to stop before they enjoyed it too much, so they stopped. Sally looked brutally beaten and could hardly move. She had purple bruises on her skin and had slight nose bleed, to Amy, she looked fine. Giving her time to recover, Amy, put her hammer on the couch and sat in it.

"Hm, so this is what being a Queen feels like," Amy said taking off her maid hat showing her green sprayed fur, "...feels boring. Boys! Bring the woman over here!" Then two wolves came over to the downed Queen and grabbed her by the bruised arms and tried to pick her up, but she pulled her arms away. That made one of the two mad and kicked her in the gut. When the two finally caught her by the arms, they dragged her to Amy and threw her down on the floor in front of her. Amy straightened out her green fur as she leaned towards her. "You know Sally, you do need to hire better help, this happened like, twice already." She then noticed Sally was coughing in misery on the floor, still trying to clear her throat. It was from the beating, but Amy assumed it was from the chili dog. "What's wrong Sally?" She said, "Didn't like the chili dog? I thought you loved having big meat shoved down your mouth."

"Amy, you monster," growled Sally, "You killed my friends, my children, and now you invaded my home!"

"So...which is worse to you?" She said, "A chili dog on the floor or lost lives? Take a pick." Sally struggled to get up, but the far she went was lean on her right arm. She wanted that hedgehog out of here now and Sonic would have been a good help then. Too bad he didn't know what was going on. Once Sally glared at her, Amy decided to sit on the floor with her, eye to eye. Sally didn't bother to fight.

"What Amy?" Sally muttered, "What else can you possibly take from me? The throan?"

"Look, before we get all hasty, I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us Sal," Amy said with a slight grin.

"HARD FEELINGS?" She yelled, "You killed my children!" Then Sally fell on her face trying to attack her, that was really sad. Amy then turned her face up.

"Look, when you, Manik, and...uh..."

"SONIA!"

"Sonia yeah, were being abducted, I was in the C.H.P., the whole thing was out of my hands."

"You can't fool me, this was all your plan. Everything here is your doing!"

"...do I really look like a gal with a plan? I'm just the same woman who chased a blue hedgehog around at 12. I wouldn't know what to do if I actually caught him, you know? I just do things."

"I knew it, this is about Sonic isn't it? Isn't it?"

"...not exactly, I'm not that crazy. Even though I have no home, no friends, doesn't mean I would go on a rampage like this. I just do things. I just want show how pathetic, people control things, like Dr. Eggman. He had plans and I put him in his place, Mogul had plans to take over your kingdom, did you know that? Well I put him down and you had plans too and...look where that got you." Sally got so mad that she tried to to grab her by the neck and Amy tried to calm the angry Queen down.

Back at the TV station...

"The Freedom Fighters tried to keep this maniac contain, but instead, she turned the tables on them," Sasha continued, "Some suggests to take matters in their own hands, but this is the time to think before we act. For this announcement isn't just for Mobians across the world, but for Amy Rose as well. So Amy...if you are watching, we'd like you to listen to an old friend of yours. I present to you: Tina Hedgehog."

Back at the Castle...

Amy stopped Sally and held her arms down on the floor making her face up at the ceiling. Then Amy laid on her chest in an awkward position where she couldn't get up. That made the wolves whistle.

"Sally! I just do what I do best, throwing ideals down the trash," she said with her mouth too close to her face, "You keep a building secure and I turn it into a blood bath. Just look what I did to this city with a few bombs and some bullets. Your city cares too much, that's the problem. Like, if today I say that a policeman will get burned alive or a few Freedom Fighters would get shot, no one panics. But, if I say that little, sick Tiny Tim will die, then everyone goes insane!"

"Because it's children you're talking about! People would die to keep them alive!" Sally said.

"Because it's all part of the plan," Amy said, "To keep all the children safe so that they'll be left to do all the things the parents failed to do. Most children would rather die, than to be with those monsters..."

Back at the TV station...

Tina was about to start her passionate speech to her dear friend Amy Rose to the world. There was a slight pause from her because she get camera shy real easy. A few seconds later after taking a deep breath, she started.

"Thanks Sasha," she said as she turned to the cameras looking at her speech, "P-people of Mobius, I have known Amy Rose for a long time, for I'm a councilor and a personal friend of hers. Ever since she was young, I was the one whom she could keep secrets with. You all may think Amy is doing all this because her somewhat 'proclaimed' boyfriend King Sonic, has married Queen Sally, but you're wrong. I know the truth."

Back at the castle...

While Amy was still taking to Sally chest to chest, one of the wolves in the room got a call from one of the bat girls via radio. It was so serious they he immediately turned to the boss.

"Hey boss!" He said, "Something's happenin' on the tube, it's about you!"

"Tell me something I don't know," she smirked.

"It's, ah, message from a Tina Hedgehog girl," he said. The moment she heard of the name, the smirk on her face turned to a frown, and made her black eyelids drop halfway. She hasn't heard from her in years and she wondered what she wanted with her. She wanted to get back to the Queen, but her curiosity got the best of her. She got up from Sally and stretched a little, delaying a little for a bit. Amy reached in her white bra in the maid costume and brought out the remote control Sally was looking for. It was certainly the last place she would look. Amy pressed the power button and the big TV was on and surprisingly already on the news, not knowing every channel was showing the news. Everyone stood still and watched Tina talk; Sally had to to roll over to see the set straight.

"She is not doing this out of anger," Tina said, "I found her in my backyard crying and revealing her scars that she had all her life. Which brings me to my point, her parents were to blame. They refused to let her leave home and made her suffer as a kid. When she tried to leave, her dad cut her mouth into a smile and the mother just held her down. Later in the years...well, I'll just say she managed to escape home and was free into the world. She was as kind as we use to know her, but now she's turned into something she's not. Even though Sonic's not to blame, marrying Sally somehow triggered her past experience as a child, and is reverting back to the point where she went mad. She is just going through mental distress, you know it too Amy. Amy...Rose...listen to me. It's me Tina the Hedgehog, your friend. You need to stop all of this. You don't have to do all this. Murder, kidnapping, insanity, this isn't you Amy. You are not the sweet and loving girl we use to know, you need help and I can help you. I could lead you to a better life than this. The real Amy Rose is still inside of you, screaming to get out. Please...just trust me and things will be all right."

While she was still talking, the gang and Sally looked at Amy, she looked a bit, strange. She was just looking into space with her eyes staring at the ground. One of the wolves asked if she was alright, but she didn't answer, she didn't even blink. It seemed that she saw the errors of her ways, thinking how could she do such things, that she was blind the whole time, and someone had to open her eyes and made her see the light. As she finally blinked, Sally thought it was so; did she really see the errors of her ways and decided she needed help?

Dead wrong.

"...things will be all right, alright," Amy muttered as she got out her cellphone from the other side of her bra. She then dialed the number of the TV station and was picked up on the line.

*Bing*!

"Oh! It looks like we have a caller," said Sasha, "Hi, what's your name caller and do you have a comment on the Amy Rose story?" As the line was aired, it was someone they didn't expect to hear.

"I had a dream last night, about a world without war, a world that lived in peace and harmony for years," said Amy on the phone, hearing the voice Tina knew it was her.

"Amy? Is that you?" Said Tina looking dumfounded, as for Sasha and the crew, they were all scared of what was going to happen. They have learned that if some maniac called a TV station, it meant big trouble.

"A world where the brave Freedom Fighters took down one baddy at a time," she continued, "And it was so...retarded. I had a change of mind, I'm getting tired of children and killing off nuisances along the way. I don't want Tina running her mouth, but why should I have all the fun? Let the lower class people have a chance huh? If Tina the Hedgehog isn't dead in 7 minutes, then I'll blow up a building full of people of my choice. So I would suggest hitting the streets, now."

*Click*

She hung up.

After a while, the whole city was in a panic of the threat. Fearing that she'll destroy someone's home. They jumped out windows, carried all and whom they could carry,and fled to open spots away from a building. They weren't going to laze around and think she wouldn't blow up their own, if she managed to blow up the Chaotix Holding Pins, she wasn't messing around. As for Tina, after hearing the threat from her old friend, she felt dead inside and didn't move. Everyone in the TV station was in such a panic, they had to cut the broadcast off the air and get out of the building; she might blow it up. Sasha tried desperately to make Tina move, but she looked dazed. So Rouge quickly moved in and quickly grabbed her by the waist to make her move, she wasn't going to let her get killed. While downstairs, there were some bragging their way in passed security to take the hedgehog down.

"...Amy, why did you do that!" Sally said on the living floor looking up at the mad woman, "That was your friend!" The clown hedgehog just smiled at the Queen; the wolves were also shocked, but didn't want to get on her bad side, so they kept cool. She then turned the TV off with the remote control and dropped it on the floor intentionally.

"Correct you are," Amy said, "Was, my friend, because like I said before: I have no friends. Just me, myself, and a load of goons."

"Amy look at yourself! Look what you've become! You're mad!" Sally said, then Amy took a long look at her and got out a small mirror from her bra and looked at herself. Amy saw what she saw everyday when she looked at a mirror, just a hedgehog that likes to play.

"Sal, always so serious," Amy said as she put away her mirror and brought out a small laser pistol from the other side of her bra and showed it to her, "When something like this happens, you always have to be so serious and blame someone near you. Which is normal, because you understand, your kids understand, and that's why I didn't want anything bad to happen to you guys. I like you guys and if it was up to me, I wouldn't try to blow up you three."

Sally had no idea what she was talking about. Her thinking pattern really changed ever since this phase of hers. Amy got down on her knees next to Sally, took her hands, and made her point the pistol at her green furred head.

"Amy?" Said Sally.

"...look, if you start one fire on a mountain with enough trees and grass, it will spread and everything becomes, chaos, " Amy said trying to make the Queen's grip perfect, "But, I'm giving you a chance, to put out that fire, I.E., me. All you have to do, is to pull this deadly water gun with one shot and end it all."

Meanwhile outside the castle, a couple of Freedom Fighters wondered if everyone inside the castle were out, because there was only 3 minutes left. They quickly rushed and instead of jumping in, they knocked repeatedly on the front door. After a few more knockings and thinking of busting in to see the Queen, someone opened the big front door. It wasn't a worker, or a fellow Freedom Fighter that opened the door, it was Amy's toy Omega.

The two saw the big red robot and knew him and thought he was guarding the Queen, ignoring his blue eyes.

"Omega hi!" said one of the two, "Amy's made another threat, she going to blow up a building and the Queen really needs to-"

"PERIMETER SECURE," Omega said to the two mammals, "SCANNERS SHOW 0% CHANCE OF ANY EXPLOSIVES WITHIN 120 SQUARE YARDS FROM THIS AREA. QUEEN IS SAFE. GO AWAY." He was acting pretty strange to them, they have never seen Omega with blue eyes before,

"Uh, Omega, this is serious, the queen and the workers have to get out of here now!" Said the other Freedom Fighter, "This castle might be the target!"

"SCANNERS SHOW 0% CHANCE OF ANY EXPLOSIVES WITHIN 120 SQUARE YARDS FROM THIS AREA, GO AWAY." Omega said getting a bit uneasy.

"Omega, robot or not, Sally-"

"TOP PRIORITY: PROTECT QUEEN SALLY ACORN. ANY INTRUDERS SEEN AS A THREAT WILL BE DESTROYED," Omega said as he summoned his two machine guns from his arms and pointed at the furry creatures, "FINAL WARNING. GO AWAY." Without anymore fuss, the two left the green yard in a hurry, thinking the Queen will be fine with that crazy robot guarding the castle. As the two jumped over the iron fence, Omega thought the fools couldn't be anymore dumb. He then put the guns away, brought out his sharp metallic hands, and closed the door. Amy had it all planned out.

Meanwhile back in the castle, the wolved clowns tried to stop their boss from killing herself in the hands of Sally.

"Boss what are you doing!" A wolf said, but Amy ignored their concern as she gazed into the eyes of the queen holding the gun to her head. With her finger on the trigger, she ever so waned to pull it right then, but for some reason she hesitated.

"...come on Sal," Amy said licking her scars, "Do us all a favor and put me out of my misery. Come on...why are you hesitating? This is what you wanted right? Have me at gun point? There's nothing to fear, I have nothing to live for. Avenge your friends and family. Give me my going away present..."

"...I would love, nothing better, than to blow your head clean off your shoulders," Sally muttered with her finger on the trigger, "But...I can't..."

"What's keeping you?" Amy questioned getting closer to her face, "Decades ago, you kneed a weasel in the nads just for touching you, why can't you just kill the person that planned your kid's death?"

"Because this is too easy," she said, "If I kill you, something will happen."

"Really?" She said, "Sal if you want me dead, I'll be more than happy to pull the trigger for you."

"No! I'm not going to play your stupid game!"

"Come on! Just shoot me you old wuss!" They went on with the life or death situation. Amy forced her and forced her to pull the trigger and kept refusing to let her dead. They didn't know why she wouldn't shoot, maybe it's that she's grown too mature with morals, maybe she didn't want to play her game, or maybe it's because she was scared if she shot her, she might have had a bomb implanted in her head as crazy as she was.

Meanwhile, the TV station was being overrun with crazed citizens trying to kill Tina within seconds. They even got up to the floor where she was being held. Rouge took precautions and locked the two doors with bares through the handles and prevented from entering the room, but that didn't stop them.

*Boom*!

*Boom*!

They were actually trying to break down the doors. Sasha and Tina had no idea what to do. They knew they were trying to save a building, but it wasn't worth taking a person's life. It didn't matter to them; with 1 minute left, they gave it their all to bust through the doors.

"You IDIOTS!" Yelled Rouge, "Have allof you lost your minds?" Looking at the big windows behind her, Tina thought if she could kick the windows, they could escape. That made Rouge look pretty stupid, she could have done that minutes ago...With one kick, she instantly broke the windows into pieces, making a wide open space to fly. Feeling glad, Rouge quickly grabbed Tina, but then-

*BOOM*!

A big, musclebound country bear with a huge, silver shotgun, kicked through the bared doors with his big boot. Rouge and the others looked at him and thought they should get out of there fast. When Rouge and Tina tried to make a run for it, the bear pointed his long gun at the two.

"You ain't getting away from me Hedgy!" the bear said to himself in a silent voice perfecting his aim. As Rouge took flight out of the window with Tina, the bear was about to fire on the two. In a split second, Sasha tried to to stop the bear and-

"NOO!"

*Ka-Boom*!

He fired his gun, but didn't hit Rouge or Tina, instead, he shot the brave cat that stood in the way of fire, Sasha.

"SASHA!" Yelled Tina being carried away by Rouge through the air. It was too late to save her, the bullets from the old gun went right into the cat. Tina only saw her hit the floor as Rouge flew away from the station. The bear didn't feel sorry for the dark grey cat, just felt sorry he didn't hit the green hedgehog. As the angry Mobians down below watched the bat fly away with their target, they knew that one of their buildings will get blown to smithereens. The spy bats above saw that Tina was still alive and time was up.

Rouge and Tina landed near rooftop away from the building and were glad they were away from the madness. Rouge looked at her wrist watch and saw that time was up. She wondered what building was going to get blown up as she looked at the angry mob still in the TV station. The TV station...that thought came to her mind, but before she could act in time...it was too late.

*KAAABBBOOOOMMMM*!

After the explosion was activated, Amy finally made Sally fire that one shot. The wolves were surprised at the results, for the Queen did shoot someone, it was a shame it was one of the wolves instead of Amy. When the beam went right through his body and when he hit the floor getting blood all over the carpet, Sally was disgusted.

"Aghh!" She cried as she pulled away from Amy's gun and started to whimper.

"Oops, lookie what you did Sal," said Amy as she put pistol back in her maid bra, "How are you ever going to get those blood stains off your carpet? Ha! Ha!"

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" She yelled starting to stand on her two feet, "What do you want Amy? What do you want?"

"Just...a little smile...hee hee ha ahahah!" She laughed. Sally had enough of her, she just wanted her to leave her alone. Amy smirked and ordered the boys to carry their fellow wolf out of the castle through the back where they entered. "Poor Mike, he was a good wolf, but you can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs right?" The boys left the room and got the "Gift" Amy wanted to give Sally. They brought in the big gift that was wrapped in purple wrapping with green polka dotted spots and tied with green silk ribbons. It was heavy when they planted it hard on the living room floor.

Sally had no idea what was in the big box and Amy just smiled at her curiosity and her wobbly legs.

"I'll need a moment with the Queen boys," she said as her boys and the ordered Omega quickly left to the back of the castle, "Like I said Sal, I like you and as I give you this box as a token of your co-operation, I like to say that, Tina was right." Then Amy started to walk backwards away from the room with a sad face, "On the outside, I'm just smiling, but on the inside, I'm crying. Crying my heart out...perhaps you may want to join me, for a Kodak moment. Pfftt! Haha ha ha! Hahah!"

She left the castle in a hurry and was probably the last time Sally would see that crazed woman again...

She wanted to stop her, but she was still too weak from the beating to go that far. All she could do was try and lean on the couch. She looked around the room and it was a mess. Chili sauce on the couch and floor, the lamp was broken, and a trail of blood scattering on the floor, she was going to worry about all that later. The only thing on her mind right was that big gift she left on the floor. Sally carefully reached towards the box and unwrapped it and couldn't help but expect the worse. A bomb, a cruel joke, or a dead body of someone. One the ribbons where off, nothing happened yet. Finally, after taking a deep breath, she opened the box and closed her eyes. Nothing happened, but she did hear, snoring.

She knew that snoring. She opened her eyes in expectation, looked in the box, and it was true. Her children Manik and Sonia sleeping in the box unharmed. The way they were cuddled together on top of a blue blanket made her cry with joy.

"...*Sniff*...M-MANIK...S-SONIA! My babies! MY BABIES!"


	8. Chapter 8: What she wants

**Chapter 8: What she wants**

8:15 P.M., on that same distressing day of madness, everyone in the city were still in shock of Amy's successful threat. All the people inside the T.V. station were blown to bits and burned to ashes after they have failed to kill Tina the Hedgehog hours ago. The building was charged with so many bombs at the bottom of the structure, that it came tumbling down, just like when Omega destroyed the C.H.P. The flames were put out and the streets were cleared of rubble. During that time, many searched for any survivors, but no luck. They found some crippled bodies, but didn't find a pulse. Many families were outraged and couldn't help but grieve in sorrow as they knew none of their kin were alive. One farther cat saw his daughter Sahsa's corpse lying near bricks, and as he pulled her away from the bricks and wrapped her in his arms, he shouted: "WWWHHHHYYYYYYyyyy!!!???"

He didn't take very well, nor did the mother. After all the things that clown Amy has don, after all the lives she took, and after all the pain she gave to them, it was certain, they wanted her dead. They wanted her dead so badly that they would go so far as to hammer her body with rusty diseased nails, shove her own hammer right up her backside, strangle her with a thousand bobbed wires, and throw her in a volcano...and then nuke it. Aggressive and ludicrous that may sound, it wouldn't hurt for them to give it a try. But where was she? After her and the gang left Sally's castle, they couldn't have gone far, but as mysterious as she was, she was gone without a trace.

That night while the judgmental orange moon shined high in the dark sky, in the far away mountains of Mobius in a dark, damp cave, the notorious clown gang were getting prepped for another operation Amy came up with. It was strange to them she wanted to spread chaos twice that day. They kept their opinions to themselves, because if she wanted their opinion, she'll blow it out of them.

In the fire lit cave, the bat girls were checking their new laser guns they stole from an armory while the wolf boys were getting pumped on their new body armor they also stole from that armory; they didn't leave Mobius empty handed. Although they were overjoyed with the stuff, they couldn't help but notice their leader was acting a bit under the weather, she didn't leave her room on the other side of the cave for minutes and didn't make a not a peep. Feeling worried about her, one of the bats walked to her room to see what was up. It was a long walk and the lights were starting to fade as she got deeper in the cave. As she got closer to Amy's dimmed room, the bat only heard water drips, her own foot steps, and chuckling.

"Hehe...he eh... eh... he...," the chuckling sounded like nervousness which brushed off on the bat. The bat suddenly got a little scared, thinking that she didn't want to She slowly eased up on the corner, peeked behind the corner, and saw Amy in the dimmed room in her purple suit and her deteriorating make-up. A small candle light shined a little part of the room and Amy sat on the ground next to her big Piko Piko Hammer. She seemed to be against a wall chuckling slowly.

"Hehh...heehhh," she continued, then all of a sudden she started talking to her hammer, "...what's that Piko? ...Yeah, I hate enclosed places too. I hate the dark ~too-oo~. It's all crazy...I still hear voices. I even hear voices inside of me...they are so annoying sometimes." Amy then got out her laser pistol from her left pocket, looked at it, then turned to her hammer. "...what's that Piko? You hate voices too??...then lets get rid of them." The bat girl was shocked as she saw her boss pointing the gun at her own face. Amy was shaking the gun to her forehead, smiling as she did it. She wanted to kill herself. The bat didn't want her to do it, she didn't.

"Amy NOO!!" She yelled as she ran from the corner and tried to stop Amy, "Don't do-"

*ZAP*!!

Once Amy saw the bat girl coming towards her, she was so startled that she shot a laser through the bat's head! Gasping in fear, Amy saw the dead bat fall on her back and a small burn spot across the room from the beam. After a few seconds of shock, Amy shook her head and came right to her senses, somewhat.

"Ugh, what was I doing?" She said as she got up from the wall and put the gun away. When she came over kicked the dead bat to make sure she was dead, Omega walked in the room from the corner. He had his machine guns out to see if there was an intruder.

"SOUND DETECTED, GUNFIRE," he said as he looked around the room, "ANNIHILATE INTRUDER."

"Eh put your guns away Omega, I was startled that's all," she said. Omega understood the command and put away the gun in his arms and brought out his hands. He scanned the room if there were someone else, it only showed Amy. The scanner couldn't pick up nonliving things. He did see the bat girl on the ground with his normal vision and picked her up by the head, he can only assume it was dead.

"...THIS BAT, WAS IT THE INTRUDER?" He asked.

"No idiot," she replied, "A Peeping Tom maybe, but nothing that serious, but I still shot the old batsy." Omega drooped the bat down to the ground and turned at Amy with his shining blue eyes.

"UNFORTUNATE, FOR HER."

"....Omega," she looking at her dirty purple gloves, "Have you, ever loved a thing but, never really had a chance to be with it?" Amy touched her black eye paint on her own face and noticed it was deteriorating from all the sweating. Even her green fur and white paint started to fade, just like it was back at the C.H.P.

"Zzk-LOVE, AN EMOTIONAL FEELING IN AN ORGANISM. DR. EGGMAN CREATED MY PROGRAM TO NOT COMPUTE LOVE. THEREFORE, I CAN NOT FEEL."

"Figures. Well, there is always something deep inside of us all trying to get out. This program of yours is just a big nerd-built cage. We all have cages, we all want to get out, we all want to show what we really are on the inside and embrace it to the outside world, like popcorn! Hehh, that's what I'm feeling right now. I think I'm starting to lose myself Omega, I don't know why I would really want kill myself."

"...MAYBE, YOU ARE WORRIED," he said, "THE ACTIONS THIS PAST WEEK YOU HAVE MADE MAY HAVE CAUSED YOU TO WORRY. WORRY ABOUT WHAT WILL OR WILL NOT HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE, MAKING YOU STRESSED AND THINKING DEATH AS THE ONLY SOLUTION OF ESCAPE. PUSHING THINGS FURTHER WILL ONLY WORSEN IF IT IS NOT PAUSED AND CALMED. SUGGESTION: YOU NEED TO RELAX."

"Well thanks for summing it up bucket head," she said walking around the room, "I could take a vacation, but a lot can happen in just a few hours. WHICH, is why this operation will be the final step to take over Mobius!"

"YES, BUT STILL, YOU NEED TO RELAX AND TRY NOT TO KILL YOURSELF. YOU NEED TO RELIEVE."

"Hmph, motherly talk for a guy who walks like a toaster," she muttered, "So what do you suggest I do?"

"SUGGESTION: SLEEP."

"I can't sleep, I've got planning to do...speaking of which, did the gang wire the city?"

"Zzk-YES. THE INSTALLATION OF THE DOMES WHERE COMPLETE 2.5 HOURS AGO. IT IS PRIMARILY ACTIVATIONAL, BUT NEEDS TIME TO CHARGE. 1 HOUR EXACTLY."

"Oh, that's good, that's what mama likes to hear. Gives me time to, get in character for time waits for no one."

"SHOULD I INFORM THE OTHERS? AMY ROSE? ALL OF THEM ARE IN THE BASE AFTER THE INSTALLATION." Amy took a while to think about that. From what she could understand, everyone was ready to go, and that's "exactly" what she had in that crazed mind of hers. She had to let them go

"You know what Omega? I think you need a little more, training, before we can go this far. Have a little target practice with the bats and wolves won't you?" Omega didn't understand what she was saying. Asking him to eliminate the whole gang was some of the things she meant. She could've meant out in the forest or in a city, but she meant the ones in that very cave.

"ZzK-COMMAND DOES NOT COMPUTE. ARE YOU ASKING ME TO DESTROY OUR COOPERATIVES?" He said being a little twitchy.

"No Omega, I'm ordering you to!" She said turning to the red robot, "I have no need for an army anymore, all I need is some devices to the final plan and you. Because as you know, too many cooks spoil broth! Ha ahah-*cough* *Cough! Eh...so do it Omega, prove you are a killing machine and make sure they don't leave this cave alive."

"......YES AMY ROSE, I WILL COMPLY." Then he walked out of the room with his metal footsteps echoing throughout the cave and heading to direction of the two gangs. As he got closer to the gangs, he brought out his blasters and began the extermination. Amy didn't need them anymore, she thought that after this, completing her mission was the last thing she would ever do. It was like like her final wish, to see the Kingdom fall. She still felt strange after talking to Omega, but she wanted to ignore the feeling and get ready for her last broadcast to Mobius. As she left the dark room and gathered her equipment in the cave, the sounds of laser blasts and pain and agony screaming at the robot to stop, was like a warm breeze in a field. She didn't notice or cared and that was the end of the Batlex Squad and the Moonlights.

Meanwhile back in the city, Sally's castle was under heavy security from most of the Freedom Fighters, but they didn't just guard the castle. Some were covering the skies of the city in case something fishes was about. In the secured castle, Sally and Rouge were discussing what Amy would do next...but she was too preoccupied hugging her children to pay attention. Sally missed Manik and Sonia so much she didn't let them go from her bruised arms, she was still trying not to cry again. The kids had no memory of what happened when they were taken by from the lighthouse by Max, it was like a blur to them, and were just glad they were back home. Before they continued, Flame the Cat came in the room without going through security; he was invited, but was 10 minutes late. Once he saw the four on the cleaned couch, he put his bottle of liquor away in his blue coat to be decent.

"There you are!" Rouge said as she stood up looking at the smelly cat, "You're late!"

"Take a chill pill!" He said at the bat, "Can't walk five steps without being searched, that's why I'm late. What's with this city anyway? It's like chaos out there."

""Amy blew up a TV station hours ago," Sally muttered holding her children, "That woman must be stopped." Flame just noticed that Manik and Sonia were still alive. He was as surprised as Rouge, but the celebration had to wait. As long as Amy is out there, no one slept.

"Flame, were you when that happened? Taking a drink?" Rouge said.

"I was just having a drink," Flame said, Rouge didn't like the answer. He should've been with them in their time of need.

"Well when you were getting drunk, dozes of civilians were out to kill just one person!" She said, "At times like that we need all the help we can get!"

"Well what are we going to do Boss Lady?" Flame said, "Amy is too slick for her own good. If we do manage to catch her, again, who knows what she might up her sleeve." Upon talking, Flame took out his shotgun and chucked it a little, "The only solution, *Ka-shuck* is blowing those sleeves far away, if you know what I mean."

"Aahh!" Sally screamed like her children, she didn't want to he a gun in the living room around the kids, "Put that thing away Flame! I don't want my children to be around that kind of mess!"

"Oh momm," moaned Manik, but Sally was serious, she told them that guns were bad and that was final. For some reason, Sally wanted amy alive, she didn't want her dead. She always saw fair judgment was proper than going vigilantly. All she wanted was to stop that woman. The cat didn't argue as he put the gun away, capturing was his specialty too. He said that the best way to catch her is to find out what she wants first, the rest will happen later. Rouge was sick of his stupid talking, but to Sally, he was right.

"He's right, the best way to catch an enemy is to know the enemy," Sally said, "But...what does she want? She didn't want the thrones, she gave Manik and Sonia back..."

"Maybe she wants Sonic, maybe?" Flame said.

"No," Sally replied, "It's not about Sonic, she wants something more. But I don't understand what."

"Maybe you don't have to understand mom," Sonia looked at her mother, "Crazy people are just in their own world were nothing makes sense ..."

"...Sonia, where did you hear that?" Said Sally

"From the wolf man that took us," she said, "I don't know if that helped."

"It did dear," Sally said giving her a kiss o the forehead, "Nothing makes sense now, all she wants to do is kill and that's all we know."

*bBeep**Beep**Beep*

Flame's beeper went off in the middle of the conversation. It was a message from an unknown sender, that very person wanted to meet him outside the city. He had to take, it seemed very important. They didn't want to go, but he had no choice, it looked pretty serious. So Flame took one sip of his liquor, jumped out the open window and landed on the front lawn. As Rouge yelled for him to get his tail back in the castle, Flame hopped on his motorcycle, put on his helmet, and drove off to the night country. He drove through the dark streets with his one head light on and made his way out of the city walls.

The messenger told him to meet at a nearby tree on top of a small hill, which is strangely the same place Sonic rested. Scouring the fields, trying to find that one tree, Flame quickly became irritated. He didn't know exactly where the tree was, the message didn't give him much help. When he drove around the back side of the city, he finally found that tree on the hill. With the bright full moon above shining on that spot, didn't make it hard to find for him. Feeling happy of finding it, Flame drove up the hill and parked his bike near the tree. As he jumped off the bike and put out the head light...he found that no one was there. He couldn't believe he drove over there for no reason. Suddenly, he heard wings flapping behind him. He thought it was the mysterious messenger, but it wasn't anyone new.

Rouge the Bat landed softly near the cat with an angry look on her face. She followed him all along to find out where he was going in such a rush, like some kind of stalker. He was really getting tired of her and wanted her to get lost, but she just stayed. An argument was formed between the two and said some really harsh things about each other. It was like hearing a married couple argue and someone had to stop it.

"Quiet down!!" Yelled a voice. The two of them quickly went silent and wondered who said it. It was obvious it was the messenger and as they looked up at the tree, it was no other than Sonic the Hedgehog sitting on a big branch. It was hard to recognize him since it was so dark to see through the depressed hedgehog looked concerned as ever with his cape and crown discarded from his body.

"Your Majesty?" Said Flame, "You're the guy that beeped me?? What is this?!"

"Before you get worked up, I did message you, but I didn't want to," Sonic said leaping off the branch.

"Well why do it then? You could've met us at your castle!" Rouge declared.

"Sally, didn't want to see me again, that's why I'm out here," He said. Rouge wanted to tell the melancholy hedgehog what happened at castle, about how Amy didn't kill Sally and brought back the kids, but Sonic didn't want her to talk at all. "Plus you don't have the right to raise your voice at me. You and Tina had your chance to bring Amy to the station, but instead, she blew it up. Now it's my turn. I ran through lands and found Mogul's hideout burned to the ground. It was horrible. When I looked, I've found someone, someone that will help us find Amy. I've offered him some food and had an agreement to come back with me."

"Well who is he?" Flame asked, and just like that-

*BOOM*!!!

A huge figure jumped from the tree and made the ground rumble as he landed. They were surprised as Sonic was. A big mammoth wearing his clean white suit turned the mood to coldness as he wielded his gold can to the ground. With one grin at the two, Mammoth Mogul was all alive and well.

"MOGUL?!?!" They wondered how he survived the fire, it wasn't hard to say. Amy didn't realize that Mogul's dome was fire proof and well framed, therefore he was unharmed by the flames. He had to get out of the building eventually and he did by struggling out of the confined wall.

When it was the day after, he was at the end of starvation. When Sonic cut him out of the dome, he couldn't be more happy. Sonic took one look at him and he was all skin, fur, and bones; he didn't even fit in his big suit. He didn't have anything to eat for days, so being good natured as he was, Sonic had to help him regain his strength. Mogul also told Sonic what he had heard, about how Knuckle and Lara-Su were burned alive by Amy and that light an angry fire in Sonic's belly. So they saw Mogul before them all plumped and well dressed as ever.

"Sonic are you crazy?!" Rouge said, "We can't trust him!" Mogul smirked at the bat.

"My dear Rouge," he said coming from behind Sonic, "With all the things happening now, I'm the best friend you could ever have. More of, an alliance sort of speak."

"Yeah right," she said, "Give me one good reason why."

"In case you haven't noticed by now, Rouge, we have a common enemy," he said, "That clowned of a Rose of yours. She destroyed my home and will probably do the same to yours unless we don't do something now. Granite, even though I have nothing left but the cloths on my back, I'm still willing to help."

"So you're teaming up with us because she burned your home?" Flame shrugged.

"You, can say that my boy," Mogul frowned, then looked up at the orange moon, "But, I'm afraid she might do something more menacing than burn down my precious home. I would love nothing more than to see that witch's demise, that's all I really want. If we combine forces, you would see how she can't be such a slippery character as you thought, even for you 'King' Sonic."

"Don't push it Mogul," Sonic snarled at the big mammoth, "You still haven't told me how to find her." Mogul took that moment to look at his wrist watch on his left arm and saw it was exactly 9:35 P.M. To him it was already a matter of time before Amy Rose was up to something. He then searched is right pants pocket.

"Glad you've mentioned that," Mogul said as he got out a small radar device. The bright and shinny buttons on the round device made Flame fascinated. When Mogul activated it he explained what it was, "This here is a signal radar, I keep it handy in my pocket in such times as these. It automatically picks up foreign signals around the planet to the designated spots it's receiving. With this you can easily find her whenever she sends out, lets say, another message to the people of Mobius."

"Well," Rouge said snatching the device away from him, "You've turned into quit the egg-belly Mogul."

"You're too kind...Rouge," He said, "She should be up to something any moment now, so shouldn't take long."

"Got that right," Sonic said, "...she's gonna pay for what she has done. She won't live see the morning for killing Manik and Sonia..." Rouge had to stop him there, she had to tell him the truth.

"Sonic! Listen to me!" Rouge quickly as she stepped in front of him, "Do not go there. They're not dead."

"...what, what are you saying??" Sonic said with a surprised look on his face.

"Amy didn't kill your kids...she gave them back to Sally...they're safe." Hearing that made Sonic feel something he hasn't felt in days, happiness. He didn't think that Amy would spare his children after all she's done. Without saying anything, he started to cry, cry with joy and hugged Rouge tightly. Being hugged by a married man such as the king was really awkward to her, but she got so sucked into the moment that she hugged him back. Seeing them hug made Mogul disgusted and Flame sick. Aside from that, they thought that Tina was right about Amy. Maybe the real Amy Rose was still under all the make-up, crying for help. After that moment, something huge and metallic startled them.

*GRE-CHACCK*!!!!!

*GRE-CHACCK*!!!!!!!!

The sound occurred two times behind the four as they looked at the city of Mobius surrounded by ginormous metal spikes rising up from the ground and tearing open the surface. It rose to 100 ft. in the air pointing at the sky. It wasn't just one barricade of huge pikes, no, there were two that separated the city into two and surrounded it at the same time. The chaos turned streets and buildings in the middle and was too catastrophic for anyone to handle. There were screams so loud that Sonic could here them from outside. When the spikes reached their full height, the broken surface came a huge metal platform that seemed to hold it all together.

There were pictures on the rusty structures that had the Eggman symbol on them, but, the straight teeth were painted over with red paint forming a drippy smile. Amy has really done the despicable that time and it got worse. When Sonic tried to rush in to see what was happening, two green plasma domes were formed from the big circular spikes that surrounded the separated city. It was impossible to get in or out. Sonic even tried to buzz-saw his way in, but it only made his spikes burn.

"AMMYYYY!!!!!" He yelled knowing that his family were trapped in the city, but it really got worse...

*V-V-VEEEEEVVVOOOMMMMM*!!!!!!

The two cities were being lifted by the two domes and into the air leaving two big craters in the ground! The domes were able levitate into the sky with whatever it carried. the roots were torn, the pipes were cut and large pieces of dirt were falling from the bottom of the domes that was made of pure iron. Together, it looked like two giant crystal balls floating into the night sky at great speed. The two stopped at at least 600 ft in the air, something that Rouge could hardly fly to. The four didn't believe what they were seeing. Inside the domes, everyone was in a panic! there was no way out! Even Sally and the kids were scared of what was happening after they survived the lift. There was no power or water, just darkness and screams. After a minute of distress and panic, Rouge was picking something up on the radar, it was an incoming broadcast from Amy herself.

In every TV in every home in the two cities, the broadcast was shown and everyone was startled because it was very loud for everyone to hear. Even the four survivors down below were able to listen in. As the TVs showed an old man with a long white mustache chained to a chair, they were very much confused. To some who remembered him, it looked like Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. But his head was a bit larger. Then it started.

"...this is a death sentence for every living being on planet Mobius," He said looking at the ground behind an obscure grey background. His voice sounded really odd, "If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony Ark will impact the planet in twenty-seven minutes and fifty-three seconds. All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved planet Mobius."

After that, the video was still playing, leaving the viewers in a pause of confusion, they didn't know what a Space Colony Ark was. To Sonic and Rouge, it was too strange and very unlikely. After a few seconds of silence, the professor jumped up, unchained himself, and removed his mask and let everyone know that he was a she.

It was Amy Rose in disguise!

"Ahaha AHA! Just kidding! Haaha!" She laughed throwing the mask down the floor showing her solid make-up, "But that would really be unprecedented if it really did happen right?" A lot of angry people were shouting at the screens for her to go away. Some wanted to break the TVs, but they had to listen to her. Sonic was disgusted at the thing and Rouge was starting to find her location on the planet. It seemed to come from the city, but it wasn't the source.

"Yeah...but enough of the jokes," Amy continued, "...you all may wonder why your city has been split into two and is now floating hundreds of feet in the sky. The answer is that as of now, the city of Mobius is mine and all of you are going to be participating in a social experiment."

"Rouge tell me you're getting something!" Flame said.

"I'm trying to get the location!" She said back.

"With the miracle of the good doctor's greatest inventions, I'm ready to drop all of you all the way down to the ground which will ultimately, obliterate you all. But I'm going to give all of you a chance. Each city has a device to drop the other part of the city. One is in a green fruit stand which is in the uptown dome and the other is in central park on the downtown dome. The city that presses the button on the device, I let that part of the city live. Any brainiac who tries to hack into the domes, you all die. If either of you don't drop the other part of the city by the stroke of 10, you all die, which gives you a good 20 minutes."

More and more, Rouge was getting a clear picture of Amy's location, but it still needed some time the be clear. As the citizens above were still listening to Amy's instructions on how to find them, a few of them rushed to the points while she continued talking.

"So which will it be?" She said, "The rich and snobby millionaires that look down on little people or the poor and violent lower classes whom dreams were crushed by others? You choose...." The broadcast was over and everyone in each dome started to rally to the locations for there very lives, leaving Sonic Rouge, Flame, and Mogul to wonder which will push the button first. When Amy ended the transmission, Rouge saw her location on radar.

"Hm, your kingdom appears to be in grave danger, Sonic," Mogul smirked, "Who knew that a lone hedgehog could manage all this?"

"Mogul shut up!" Sonic yelled, "Rouge, you got something?"

"Y-yes!" She said gladly seeing the light shining on the spot, "I have her location, she's at...the Frog Forest 23 miles away from here. She's somewhere in the mushroom mountains, but I can't get her exact position though"

"That's good enough for me!" Flame said racing to his bike on the hill, "We have to get to her ASAP!"

"Yes," Sonic said getting ready to run, "You're coming along with us too Mogul."

"Me? No, I couldn't possibly make it time as you three," Mogul said.

"What are you talking about? You can teleport you oversized coward," Rouge complained.

"...so I can, but someone has to watch over things while you three are gone," Mogul insisted, "If you somehow fail, I would do my best to stop the city from crashing into the ground." They really didn't want him to be left alone, he might start something fishy, but he did give them a radar so they didn't seem to question his motives, much. "...what's wrong? Don't you guys trust me?"

".....fine, stay here Mogul and look after the city," Sonic sighed, "But if you try something funny, you're next."

"You have my word Sonic," Mogul said, Rouge started to fly off in a hurry, telling them that they where wasting time and had to move it! So they did. As Rouge flew off with the radar in hand, Flame got strapped and raced on with his bike, and Sonic lastly ran at incredible speed ahead of Rouge to get there first. To Mogul, those three were the city's last hope and as the three were out of sight, he looked at the moon and saw dark clouds surrounding the skies. There was defiantly a storm approaching.


	9. Chapter 9: Dear my friend

**Chapter 9: Dear my friend...**

9:47 P.M., the high orange moon above Mobius, was soon consumed by dark thunder clouds. It was completely dark in that part of the Kingdom, but the only things that shined in the sky were two glowing, green domes. Two green domes that trapped the city of Mobius and were on the brink of dropping each other down to the ground. Clearly Amy's work no doubt, as it was her last threat over the city. Downtown and uptown were the two. They had to drop the other in order to live and if not by the stroke of 10, it would be over for everyone.

In uptown, the rich people raced to a fruit stand to push the button, while downtown raced to the park. Some ran, some flew, some dug, some even swam through the sewers to get there in time. Since there was no electricity, Sally and her two kids went outside the castle and stood in the middle of the dark garden and looked at the skies. They saw the green force field surrounding them up above. They then noticed drops of rain rushing from the clouds and sliding down the force fields. It began then began to storm as they heard the sound of thunder. Manik and Sonia looked at each other and were scared, but not Sally. She knew that her husband Sonic was on the outside and not only that, she knew she would stop the crisis. All the three could do was hold each other and hope.

Meanwhile miles away while a second clap of thunder spread throughout the land, King Sonic, Flame the Cat, and Rouge the Bat raced through the harsh storm to the deep jungles in the mountains to find Amy and put an end to it all. Flame kicked his motorcycle in high through the rising puddles. Rouge flew through the air and covered her eyes from the rushing rain. Sonic of course ran along with them. He could've easily got to the mountains faster, but he had to slow down and follow Rouge to get her exact location. He complained and complained for her to speed up more. Rouge was flying and tracking as fast as she could, to her, he was getting more annoying than Flame. A few seconds after covering hills and trees, they were getting closer to the mountains as it were in their grasp. They came across a steep cliff, but that didn't stop them, no. Sonic and Flame jumped over the cliff at great feet and before they knew it, they landed at the button levels of the Mushroom Mountains.

Sonic landed on his feet, Flame landed on his muddy bike, and Rouge near some trees trying to dry off from the rain. She doesn't like the rain. Flame jumped off the bike and rushed over to her with his helmet still on.

"Okay Rouge, where do we go from here?" He asked her when she started rubbing off water from her fur, "She's in on the highest mountain right?" Rouge looked out the radar and looked at again. The direction it points in keeps changing.

"Well, according to the radar, she's not," she said, "It says her location is the far reaches of the mountain ranges not far from here. Which are the second largest."

Then Sonic walked over to them under the covering trees and added, "Makes sense. Hiding places, less ground to cover, and gives her a good view of the whole city. Anyone can see it from there, even when it's in the sky." Then Flame got out his shotgun from his strap and chucked it a little. He wanted to get it over with now and Sonic agreed.

"Now hold on boys, don't think wer'e just going to rush in," she said.

"No, not at all," Flame said through his helmet, "I was thinking we'd rush in, guns blazin'!"

"I said hold on," she said again, "She might have a super powered army waiting for us, so we need a plan fir-."

"There's no time for a plan Rouge," Sonic said with a glare in his eyes, "Every second we waste talking, my people get closer to dropping each other to the ground!"

"Sonic!" Rouge spoke, "As long as we're still here, neither of them are going to drop each other."

"Then she'll drop both of them!" He shouted.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the uptown dome, when it was too dark to see anything, an elder tiger with blue strips was hiding behind his green fruit stand. Terrified of being lifted off into the sky in the dark. The strange thing about the tiger is that he lost his hearing a long time ago. Therefore he didn't know about the threat or the choice Amy gave, just the thought of being trapped in a dome in the sky was all he knew. Upon looking at his dear fruit on the sides, he found something. To see it more clearly, he light a match he had in his pocket. He found a small and strange device with a red button on the top. It was the button to drop the other town but he didn't know that. Then when he looked at the streets and crosswalks in front of him, he saw shadows. Rushing shadows that seem to get smaller and smaller. It was the desperate horde of Mobians.

Shoving, pushing, and running towards his fruit stand. They look so violently that it made the old man scared. Closer and closer they came; he yelled, "Say back! Stay back!" But they didn't listen over the others yelling trying to get the device to drop the other town before they do. "Get away from my stand!" He then threw the device in the street. What luck for them, it was just laying there on the street. Until suddenly, the green hedgehog Tina ran across a street and picked it up first.

"SSTOOPP!" She yelled to the richy crowd in anger. Being fair as they were, they stopped, thinking she was going to push the button, but he wasn't. "This has to stop! Look at you, look at all of you! You can't drop the other town, it's like sacrificing your own!"

"Peh," said a pig stepping out of the crowd, "Our own? We our the innocent compared to those 'other' people! They choose to steal and murder, it doesn't make sense for us to die! The Queen must live for goodness sake!" Tina couldn't believe what she was hearing. At the same time, the people in the other dome found their device in the park already and were talking about the same thing about the rich folk. How that they think they're so rich and important that they think they should drop the downtown in order to save their hides. The people in the park wasn't going to let that happen. A bear holding the device was smart enough to say, "Lets put it to a vote!" Many hated the idea of voting in a time like that, but they had no choice. If they refused, the bear would just eat the button instead. He was really hungry. So...someone got out a pen and a long sheet for everyone there to write upon. One mark per person on either "Drop" or "Don't drop." One by one, they were marking down their votes.

Meanwhile back at the mountain, the three heroes were still arguing over their situation in their same location. Sonic wanted to act now, Rouge wanted to make a plan, and Flame just wanted to shoot someone. over the shouting, Sonic said to the mad bat that he could take down all of Amy's goons by himself...then all of a sudden, they heard a loud metal clank near the trees. When it hit the ground, the three stopped. They thought it was a big, metal vehicle that fell off a hill, they were half right. Sonic stepped outside the covering trees and into the rain and looked around, he was defiantly paranoid. Then-

*Clank*!

*Clank*!

*Clank*!

The sound was continuing and moved closer towards them. Sonic was ready to fight whatever it was and so were the others. But to their surprise, one quick push to a watery tree which caused it to fall, stood Omega in the darkness. The three looked at his shining body from afar and knew it was him. Rouge and Flame were relieved to see their friend show up and help them.

"Omega! You've made it!" Flame said through the helmet, but, the glowing blue eyes from the robot clouded their minds with suspicion. Omega just stood there in the rain looking at the three and didn't say a word. "...Uh, Omega, you ok buddy? You look, different. Why are your eyes blue?" He still said nothing, all he did besides standing there, was twitch his head a little. "...Omega?"

Then he finally spoke, "...THE NAME OMEGA, DOESN'T MATCH CURRENT DATA FILE. DATA FILE DELETED. NEW NAME PRESENTED. CALL ME E-123...HARLEY."

*CLAP*!

A clap of thunder roared through the land as bright lighting lit the entire area, showing Omega's deteriorating black, red, and white paint job. They were shocked at the scene. His yellow helmet head was painted white and his armor paint represented black and red, switch mid-torso checkerboard look. His right hand was painted red along with his left foot and his left hand was black as his right foot. Amy went over the line with this one and as he prepared to fire a missile at the three, Sonic yelled, "Omega don't!" But it was too late.

*KA-BOOM*!

He fired the missile from his arm and destroyed their cover, laughing while he did it, "HA-HA-HA." He thought he terminated them, but Sonic was able to rescue the other two from danger. They were confused but not as confused as Rouge.

"Omega have you lost your mind?" She shouted at the robot.

"OMEGA DOES NOT EXIST, ONLY HARLEY EXIST," he said getting ready to fire another missile, "MISSION OBJECTIVE: ERADICATE ALL INTRUDERS OF MS. R."

*KA-BOOM*!

He fired another one at them, but again, Sonic was too quick for the missile and got everyone out of harms way. The way he was dodging them looked like he was circling the crazed robot. It wasn't hard to figure out who set him up to this. Once they heard him say Ms. R., AKA Rose, they knew that they lost him forever.

"Great, now she took over Omega," Sonic said, then Flame looked at his wrist watch and it appeared time was running out.

"We have to leave now!" Flame said, "There's not much time!"

"Plenty for me," Sonic said letting them go, then with one scratch of his nose, Sonic dashed past Harley to get out of the area to get to Amy. But it didn't happen. Harley saw the hedgehog at lightning and grabbed him with his red hand he shot out of his arm attached with a long chain. It acted like a fish net and Sonic was the catch of the night. Once the hedgehog was caught by the waist, Harley pulled back on the chain and threw him right into a tree. Sonic fell from the tree and into the mud with his side hurting. He had to get up fast before something else happened.

"NOT AS FAST AS YOU WERE, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG," Harley said pulling his hand back into his arm and brought out a machine gun from the other, "HA-HA-HA."

*Tata-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat*!

Harley fired a barrage of hot bullets at him, about to make swiss hedgehog in a matter of nanoseconds. Then suddenly, Flame quickly got in front of Sonic with a steel cane, whirled it, and deflected all of the the flying bullets.

*Tata-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat*!

Harley continued to fire his one machine gun, hoping to hit either one of the two. Flame deflected them with his cane as fast as he could. He looked down at Sonic still lying on the ground and gave his majesty a painful scorn.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, "Get Rouge to take you to Amy now! Before it's too late!" Sonic, getting up from the mud and rubbing it off his fur, didn't want to leave them alone with the robot. Even though he was just one robot, he wouldn't stand a chance against him and even with Sonic and Rouge, he didn't know what Amy would have up her sleeve next. But the pondering had to wait, "Go! I'll hold off bucket head over here!" So it was decided. Sonic wasted no time and ran out of fire to get to the hills with Rouge, but she paused. She saw Harley looking at Sonic and was about to do his speed-grab trick again. While he was still firing at Flame, Harley launched his same red hand on chains and was reaching for Sonic until-

*Wham*!

Rouge jumped in the air and kicked his metal hand to the ground. The kick was so powerful, it almost put a dent in the red metal hand. She was surprised she still had some good kicks in her. Sonic stopped looked back on Rouge as threw her radar as hard as she could at Sonic. He went in the air and caught it and looked at Rouge. Both stared at each other, which made her mad, because she was only say it once: "GO ALREADY!" Gladly, he smiled, left his friends to fend off Harley, and ran into the mountains to track down Amy. He knew he was going to regret leaving them, but if Sally was there, she would've done the same thing for him.

In the middle of this crises, Amy Rose in her solid make-up and wrinkled purple suit, watched and waited for everything to end. She sat in a high, shallow tunnel, where she could see the floating cities up above. She kept dry from the rain by sitting under the tunnel while staying close to the edge to see better. The peculiar thing is that she wasn't laughing nor the slightest crack of smiling, she was just watching and waiting for everything to end. Fiddling with her hammer and constantly licking her mouth, made her anxious to drop the city right then. As a little ran drop dripped from one of the cracks above and landed on her hammer, she heard it and started talking. "...don't worry Piko," she said, "The rain will stop soon. I'm very sorry I didn't bring an umbrella, but it's very dangerous to go out with it in a lightning storm...the funny thing is, no one predicted a storm or anything...heh..."

Meanwhile in the uptown dome, Tina the Hedgehog was still trying to convince the people from pushing the button she held. With only 10 minutes left, the people were feeling uneasy and wanted to take the button from her, but she tried her best to talk them out of it.

"Push the button already woman!" Yelled an angry man, but Tina refused.

"I'm not going to!" She yelled back, "None of you are! Don't you see this is part of Amy's twisted game? She wants to prove even the nicest people can be turned into monsters and so far she's making a point! First the TV station and now this. Can't you ever think for once?"

"That's it, I say we take it from her by force! Get her!" Commanded an old lady with a walking stick. So everyone decided to act and charged at the hedgehog.

"N-noo!" Tina cried trying to get away from the horde. In the downtown dome, while lightning was striking the green forcefield so fiercely, the bear looked at the completed tallies and had a surprising result. 79 for drop and 36 for don't drop. When he knew he had to push the button, he hesitated.

"...well what are you waiting for Mr. Bear?" Said a little girl behind him, "Push the button!"

"...we're all still here," he said in a quiet tone, "...that means they ain't dropped us yet."

Back in the Mushroom Mountains, Sonic the Hedgehog followed the radar step by step through the storm. With incredible speed, he leaped from hill to hill, jumped from mountain to mountain, and ran through countless lakes. He thought there would be an army of goons trying to stop him, but there was nothing but rain All the running made him feel young again. A few seconds later of epic and gravity defying action, Sonic saw Amy's location and decided to finish his time trial with a big leap from a mountain. He finally made it!

He then landed on his two feet on the opposite side of the open tunnel. He stood up straight and saw her sitting on the ground with her hammer from across. Once she heard the landing she knew it was him at last and grinned. She stood up with the hammer, turned around, and stared at Sonic from across the tunnel. Amy spoke first.

"Ah Sonic, you've made it. Oh joy!" She smiled licking her mouth again. Sonic had anger in his eyes and was furious after all she's done and it was time for it to end.

"Amy, where's the device?" He said in an angry voice.

"...there you go again," she said trying to stall for time, "Always rushing to the point as usual. What happened to your, corny jokes? What happened to your flashy entrances huh? You do that for Dr. Eggman and other recurring villains, but when you turn to a woman like me, you just have to be so serious...I call that being sexist."

"Amy I'm not playing around anymore!" He said, "I'm giving you this one chance to surrender or-."

"Blah blah blah! This is what you want right?" She interrupted getting out the device from her pocket and placing her thumb on it. She didn't push it, just touching it were the slightest muscle can push it down. "Why so serious?" With her thumb on the button, Sonic didn't make any sudden movements, he didn't move at all. The only logical thing to do besides trying to take it from her, was to try and reason with her. But after being talked to numerous times, he used a different method.

"...because, I don't know who you are anymore, that's why," He said at the clown, making her stop, "...the Amy I use to know had a reason for everything, rather than nothing at all. She thought about her friends and loved ones than herself. She was smart, brave, spontaneous, and above all a Freedom Fighter." After hearing the words "Freedom Fighter," Amy started twitching the edge of her mouth.

"...is that all I am to you? A Freedom Fighter?" She growled giving out a mean look, that really got her attention from Sonic's perspective. He paused and looked.

"...as I recall, I wasn't talking about you," he said folding his arms, "The real Amy Rose wouldn't care about a thing like that because, she knows that fellow Freedom Fighters are all friends, and as long as I'm talking to her, she wouldn't have a care in the world. Another thing is that, she tries not to kill, but you, killed so many, even my best friends. But, you bothered to spare my family's life and I know without a doubt, that Amy, is still inside there, somewhere." That made her laugh a little.

"He-ha ahaha...so if what you're saying is that, inside of me, lies the real Amy Rose...then exactly who or what, is standing right in front of you?"

"Nothing much. Just a, washed up old hag." That did it for Amy. Hearing that didn't make her laugh, but made her madder than ever. She growled, snarled, and crunched her teeth with rage.

"Old...HAG!" She threw down her hammer and then threw 3 grenades from her pocket at the blue hedgehog.

*Boom*!

*Boom*!

*Boom*!

Three blasts destroyed half of the tunnel and was covered in flames. She thought she was rid of him, but she wasn't. Out of the smoke, came a bright aura of darkness coming her way. She thought the worst and he came. The smoke was cleared by the windy rain and showed her fear, Dark Sonic walking slowly towards the clown. He uttered in a deep voice, "And not only that, YOU ARE ALSO, STUPID..."

"I'll show you stupid," she said putting the device back in her cloths and the battle began.

Back on the otherside of the mountains, Rouge and Flame were trying to take down their big, metal colwned friend, Harley. To them, it was hard to see because of the darkness and the surrounding trees. Hard to find, but easy to sneak. Harley was tired this and turned his hands into flamethrowers and burned down all the trees, causing bright light in the forest. So much destruction and so much fire for just two people. The two rushed out of the burning chaos and hide behind a boulder for cover. They looked behind it and saw that Harley was trying to burn down the whole jungle, grass and trees. So they thought of a stratagey and thought of one fast. After a short talk, they ran apart and circled the robot; the flames made it easy for them to see. Harley didn't see the two, because he was too busy flamethrowing. Both got to their positions to set the stratagey in motion; Flame was the distraction and Rouge was the surprise attacker. When his back was turned, Flame jumped from the feiry trees with his shotgun and shot him from behind!

*Bam*!

*Bam*!

Harley felt the shots from behind, how they dented his jets on his back. The incoming shots didn't hurt the robot, but made him irritated. He quickly put the flamethrowers away, turned to the cat, and fired a fast missile from his right arm!

*Boom*!

As fast as it was, Flame was able to move out of the way before he fired it. With time to use, he fired his shotgun at the robot again again, until he suddenly ran out of ammo. When he realized he couldn't fire anymore, he looked at Harley with little bullet dents covering his armor. Harley laughed sarcastically before he launched another missile at the cat. Seizing the opportunity, Rouge flew right into the action and gave Harley a hard kick to the missile arm. The impact was so great that it caused the arm to aim to another direction, the sky. The missile exploded fiercely in the air, saving Flame from being obliterated. But in that split second when Rouge kicked his arm, she didn't see his other arm coming from behind. He took his left, black hand hand, gripped her head, and slammed her face first in the mud. Holding her face down harder in the mud to the point were she couldn't breath. Flame then got out his metal cane from his back and rushed over to help Rouge. Harley quickly saw him coming, hid the missile arm and fired his red, chained hand from his arm. Flame tried to dodge it, but the metal hand caught his right leg and made him fall to the ground. With both of them down, Harley asked them, "WOULD YOU LIKE A HURT'S-DOUGHNUT?" It was a strange ad random question for them both. Before they could say a simple remark, Harley quickly lifted Rouge from the ground and threw her hard into huge boulder. Once he inflicted the pain on the bat, he retracted his chained hand with Flame still in his grasps and flung him right into Rouge. When they were down again and when he pulled his red hand back to his arm, he said, "HURTS, DON'T IT? HA-HA-HA."

Rouge pushed the cat off of her and got back up to fight. She felt a weak in the back from the impact, but she was strong enough. She looked down at Flame still lying there in pain and was ashamed.

"Come on Flame, get up!" She said, "I thought you were suppose to be good at this part!"

"But, it's this Omega," he said getting up from the ground, "Where'd he go, freakin' Robot Boot Camp? A while ago he couldn't beat Amy, but now he's beating the heck out of us!"

"Look..I know he's stronger than us and we can't reason with him," she said seeing Harley walking towards them, "But we can't let him get to Sonic remember?"

"...yes, I know," he said holding his cane tightly and in a second, both rushed towards the robot with bravery and courage, "FOR THE KING!"

Back at the domes, with only a few minutes left, Tina the Hedgehog was beaten to the ground by a grey cheetah and was surrounded by the rich mob. The cheetah took the device from her hand and held it in the air. They cheered and cried for him to push the button and was about to. Before his thumb got even close to the button, he felt something deep inside of him. He wanted to push the button to save the up town and the royal family, but his conscience kicked in to stop him. The crowd told him to push the button and came back to his senses and said he was going to, but soon he paused again. At the same time, Mr. Bear in the downtown dome admitted he didn't want to push it. The crowd was furious. They wasted time voting for him to drop the uptown dome and he didn't want to. He realized he had family over there and that would be murder.

Back in the mountains, where rain, thunder, an lighting still ruled the skies, the battle between Amy Rose and Dark Sonic was still raging. they fought all the wall down from platform to platform in the rain, but it wasn't much of a fight than it was staling for time. Amy pulled out everything; she blew him up with grenades, stabbed him with knives, and of course beat him senseless with her Piko Piko Hammer on the explosive setting and sadly...none of them hurt him. Dark Sonic felt like taking his time with her. He wailed on her punch after kick and Amy tried to dodge them, but instead felt Sonic's full rage. Whenever she had a chance to dodge his attacks, she attacked with the hammer in hopes of weakening him. The fight went on about a minute or so and Amy found herself being blown into a hallow cave inside a mountain. After that vicious blow from Dark Sonic, Amy helped herself out of the rubble still holding her hammer tightly in her hand like a kid holding toy bear. She got up straight and felt her own blood rushing down her skin and face. Her purple suit was torn to shred, her make-up was fading away, and she lost her left shoe. The pain made it hard for her see. She looked at the familiar cave, wiped the right side of her muzzle with her purple glove, and saw a combination of white and red water running down it. The thing was that she didn't know if it was blood in the white or her red paint.

"Hee...heh..hehe ehehh aaha ahahha!" She laughed with worry, she looked behind her and saw Dark Sonic standing in the hole he knocked her through. With a clap of thunder clapping and lighting lighting behind the hero, she laughed still, "Haa ahaaha!" She ran away from him and headed to the upper levels of the cave. She ran and ran until-

*Wham*!

Dark Sonic suddenly appeared in front of he and jump kicked her in the jaw without warning! The sound of his sneaker connecting with her jaw was enough to echo throughout the cave. After the surprise attack, she fell to the ground and dropped her hammer with more blood coming from her mouth. She ached in pain and chuckled in pain. As he grabbed her by the green vest and lifter her up with one hand, he knew it was over for.

"IT'S OVER AMY," he said holding her to his face, "NOW GIVE IT TO ME."

"Ughh, g-give it up?" she said with a smile, "Why Sonic, w-wouldn't you have to b-buy, me dinner first? Haa ahaa haah!

"AGGHH!" He yelled as he threw her down to the ground, "TELL ME WHERE YOU PUT THE DEVICE!"

"*Cough*! Ehh, hehh, maybe I left it in my other shoe. Ha haaa!" She laughed as she rolled over on her backside. She laughed and laughed at the dark hedgehog, taunting him to think he had to frisk her. All the jokes...all the childish things he had to put up with her, made him furious! He got angrier and was about to explode as his aura got brighter with rage! But then he suddenly calmed down. He didn't harm her or anything, just stared at her with his blank eyes. Amy was kind of worried what he might do to her, but it was nothing violent, just came up with a remark of his own.

"...YOU...ARE DEFIANTLY NOT THE AMY I USE TO KNOW," he said.

"What are you? A broken record! Ha ha haha!" She laughed.

"...BUT I HAVE TO ADMIT," he said, "BOTH YOU AND THE REAL AMY, SHARE ONE THING IN COMMON."

"Oh yeah? hehh, what's that?" She said breathing easily.

"NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU GUYS TRY, NEITHER OF YOU COULD EVER...," he smirked, "MAKE ME LAUGH..." Now Amy could take a joke in her stage of insanity, she could even laugh at pain, but when she heard those words spoken from his mouth, something inside her died. He finally told her that even back then, she never was funny to him. She looked down on the moist ground with a blank expression on her face. Both didn't move or say anything else, but a few seconds later, Amy got out the device she had up her sleeve. He thought she was going to give it to him, but he was dead wrong. Without saying a word, she held the device and pushed the button...Words couldn't describe how Dark Sonic felt at that moment, but Amy told him to not worry, it wasn't the button to the city, it was the detonator for this cave...

*KAA-BLLLAAAAAAMM*!

Dozens of charged bombs exploded inside the cave causing the whole place to collapse in an instant! Even for his speed, it wasn't enough to get away from the tremendous blast. It was so immense that it could be seen from afar. As the blast tore the whole place apart, the two were falling from a landslide of rocks heading downwards to the other mountain top. As the annihilated mountain top landed deeply in the forest, sending out shock wave through it, the two hedgehogs landed roughly on a dusty platform, being trapped in the rubble.

Back at the domes, the grey tiger was having a hard time trying to push the button. Being pressured by dozens was even harder. There were thoughts inside his head to don't do it and do it. He shook and looked down at Tina giving him a mean look.

"Go on," she said still on the ground, "Kill hundreds and see what will happen..." He then looked at the button. He thought long hard and realized he couldn't. But suddenly, the elder tiger from the fruit stand came by and snatched the device from the grey tiger. Even though he couldn't hear, he knew what was the deal.

"I can't believe you folks," he said, "All the fuse over this tiniest little thing." In the downtown dome, the bear concluded he wasn't going to drop the other dome, but the little girl differ his decision. She tried to grabbed the device to save her family's life. She said it was the right thing to do, but she was too young too understand as the bear held her back.

"...you just don't get it do ya girl?" He said, "My brother killed a news girl to save lives the other day and paid with his life. I'm not going to do the same, not now..."

*Khrik*!

"NOOO!" Was the word everyone yelled out as the bear crushed the device with his bare hand and stomped it to the ground. The thing was that Mr. Bear tested everyone, how they would really take a life to save their own and that there will always be someone to end the madness. He told that to them as he walked over to a nearby tree and awaited the outcome of the game. It made everyone go silent and quickly to scared. On the uptown dome, the old man now held the fate of the city of Mobius. He couldn't her the constant chanting for him to push the button. He saw their mouth moving and told everyone to shut it. He told them how they were crazy it was to beat up some woman for one tiny thing. His speech continued with everyone being quiet. He told them what they're doing is senseless and immoral and that they needed to stop.

"Now if you people want this so badly, then take it from me then!" He shouted. He expected them to ambush him and snatch it from his hand, but didn't. Oddly enough, they realized what they become, they would beat an innocent woman to get what they want. They lowered their eyes at the ground and faced the ugly truth. They didn't want it anymore. So the old man scorned them with dishonor and helped Tina up from the ground. "Here, I think this belongs to you." He handed back the device and walked back to his fruit stand and waited for the darkness to go away, as well as the others. Almost trying to kill their own, they had people who where there to keep order, but they couldn't hide the fact that with a couple of minutes left until 10 o' clock, they were all going to die.

Back in the jungle, it was still thundering and lightning, where the battle between Harley, Flame and Rouge, was about to reach it's peak. Flame and Rouge were both bruised and burnt from fighting through the fires. Harley was full of dents and even with his armor, he still shot circuited from the battle, making him close to defeat. At that point, the two heroes were both lying on the ground with their cloths torn, blood leaving their skin, and their spirit fading like Harley painted body in the rain. Flame used all his weapons and none worked, he only option was his plasma sword in his back pocket. It was risky, but so was death.

Harley walked over to the downed cat with his limp leg and picked him up by the head. Once he had him in position, he prepared to blast him into dust as he tried to transform his other hand to a missile launcher. Using little strength he had, Flame quickly got out the plasma sword from his pocket, activated it into a beam of energy, and sliced Harley's hand off! The extreme heat from the sword was enough to slice through the metal like a knife through butter, releasing the cat from his grasp. Flame took the heavy hand off his face and was prepared to take the robot down.

"Omega, Harley or whatever, don't make me do this!" He said waving his sword about. Harley didn't pay him no mind as he activated his jets and dashed towards the cat with incredible thrust.

*Pow*!

Harley punched the cat across the field and made him drop his sword. Harley didn't feel safe then, he knew Rouge was there somewhere. He looked around and thought she has gotten away. Might have, because he couldn't sense any life form besides the cat on eye level. But when he turned his back-

*Wham*!

Rouge came from behind and super kicked the robot in the side. That wasn't enough, he still stood his ground, so she rapidly kicked him everywhere on his body.

*Wham*!

*Wham*!

*Wham*!

She kicked him in the arms, legs, torso, and even the midsection, nothing hurt him. Harley was getting tired of it all and prepared his only red hand and prepared for something. Rouge then flew up to his head and dunk kicked him down to the ground, obviously his head was the weak spot. When his body hi the ground hard, Flame cheered Rouge on.

"Way to go babe!" He cheered.

"Would you stop calling me that you drunk?" She yelled as she urned around to him, bad move. A guard that is dropped from an opponent made him or her an easy target. Seizing the opportunity in a split second, Harley took his sharp metal hand and jabbed two of his fingers right up her back. "Ugh-!" The stab to the back was enough to stun her and was under his mercy. "Agghhh!"

"ROUGE!" Yelled Flame as Harley lifted the aching bat in the air while he got back up. Laughing while he saw her blood spewing out of her wings, he waved her and threw her down to the ground. Once she was down, he transformed his hand into a cannon and aimed at the bleeding bat. Flame wouldn't let that happen. He quickly rushed over to his sword and grabbed it. Not knowing what was going on, Harley was ready to blow Rouge away, but she tried to convince him to stop.

"Om-ega, s-stop...p-pleass..," she said in pain, "You're...better t-than this!" But he didn't stop, just charged his blaster. So he reminded her for the last time who he was.

"..OMEGA DOES NOT EXIST," he said ready to fire, "ONLY HAR-."

*VOOM*!

"-H-HA-LEEeyy exissst..." Flame took his sword and sliced him in half with ease. The two robot pieces hit the ground hard, went up with electricity and smoke, and the noise was gone. As the robot's eyes turned from blue, to original red, and finally to black, it was over. Not only the battle, but an old friend's life. It pained him to do what he did, but for him, he didn't have time to think, he decided to act. Seeing his friends laying on the ground surrounded by flames, he couldn't help but cry.

"...F-Flame?" Rouge said, "You destroyed Omega..."

"Don't mind him, you need help badly," Said helping her up, looked pretty bad.

"No, no," she said, "You need to get to Sonic, it's a-almost, 10," she said trying to stand on her own two feet. Flame had to let her get her out of the inferno, but she could do it on her own.

"Rouge, you're dying and I'm not going to leave you alone!" He said.

"Flame, I'm just wounded, I can shake it off, there's not much time left, now go!" She said back. Flame cared much about her that he didn't want to leave her out here, but he had to go help Sonic, so he did. He let her walk on her own two feet; wobbling, but still stood. Before he left, he gave her some pain injections to ease the suffering and left her with these words: "Rouge, whatever you do, don't die."

"I won't...," she replied softly. Flame left her and rushed over to his bike in hopes that it and Sonic are ok.

Meanwhile back at the mountains, when the rockslide explosion stopped, Sonic slowly got up from the rubble. Putting his hands on a boulder, he notice that he wasn't in his dark stage anymore, the energy faded away from the blast and became weaker. He figured that out sooner once he felt pain in his legs, spine, and probably everything else. It didn't get the hedgehog down at all, he was glade he survived, but he suddenly couldn't move his feet. He squirmed and squirmed but couldn't move his feet from the huge boulder behind him. Trying to break free from the boulder, he couldn't help but think if Amy was still alive. It was like she tried to commit suicide. Then out of all places, he looked to his left and saw her. She stood bleeding in the rain holding her hammer starring down at the king. Her cloths were sagged and torn down to the point were she could only hold her green vest and half a pant leg. Sonic saw the terror on her devilish face as she didn't bother to stand there any longer and took a swing at his head!

*Wham*!

The powerful blow to the head knocked him back, but was still stuck in the boulder, which was fine by her.

*Wham*!

"Did I make you laugh that time Sonic?" She said taking another whack at him, "Yeah that was a real crack-up Sonic! Like the time I shoved Dr. Eggman's 300 IQ head through a 300 cm pencil!"

*Wham*!

*Wham*!

*WHAM*!

The last blow made him come loose from the boulder and sent him flying to the edge of the mountain. Trying to get back up, he saw his city floating above and knew there were only a few seconds left until 10.

"Aghh!" Growled Amy turning him face up. Once he was on his back with his head on the ledge, she sat on his pelvic region and smiled. She kept him down with her hammer to his neck and enjoyed the little seat. It was the position she longed for all her life. With only 15 seconds left until 10 'o clock, she smiled as she looked at the city above. "Heh, you know, we really need to stop this fighting. Otherwise we're going to miss the big finale."

"There isn't going to be a big finale!" He growled trying to get free.

Close to time, Amy rose her left hand in the air and made it signify to her upcoming words, "And here...we...go!" The moment went silent as well as the rain coming from the clouds. They waited and waited...and waited even more. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. I t was nearly 10 and she expected to see half the city of Mobius fall. There was suppose to be a crash, an earth shaking crash. She lowered her arm and looked at her wrist watch and was shocked...It was exactly 10:00 PM. Nothing happened. Neither of them dropped, but still stood in the sky. The storm suddenly stopped and Amy started to worry on the inside.

"What were you trying to prove?" He asked looking at the worried hedgehog, "That deep down, everyone is as crazy as you? You're alone."

"Ehh, aghhh!" She growled at the insubordination of Mobius, "Can't relay on anyone these days, you always have to do everything yourself, isn't that right your majesty?" Amy then got out the device to both domes from her back pocket while still holding Sonic down. "It's ok, I've come prepared. What a strange world we live in...speaking of which, do you know how I got these scares?" Then a voice came behind they thought they wouldn't hear.

"No!" Answered Flame from across the platform, "But I know how you got these!" Wasting no time, Flame got out three, sharp shurikens and threw them at the clown with great speed. With the three flying towards Amy, she could've dodged them quickly, but she couldn't. She might have thought if she dodged them, she would've released Sonic and he would snatch the device away. The thing was, she didn't think that at all...she stood there and wanted to get hit...

*Vom*! One struck her left hand, causing her to release the device and let it land on the ground without being activated.

*Vom*! The other struck her right shoulder, causing her to release the hammer from Sonic's neck.

*Vom*! Finally the other, struck her very noggin and was stuck deep in her skull. It caused her to lean towards the edge. Oddly, after Amy was struck to the head, deep down, she didn't feel crazy, but felt like her old self once again. Without saying anything, she smiled at Sonic...and fell off the mountain. He saw her fall down the high mountain and tried to stop her from falling the first time, but it was too late. The sharp rocks at the bottom, soon had some company as Sonic cried out, "AMYYYYyyyy!"


	10. Chapter 10: Hello and goodbye, Love Amy

**Chapter 10: ...Hello and Goodbye, Love Amy**

She felt the wind rising upwards, she felt the last drops of rain hitting her wounds, and she felt the painful sticks of sharp knives in her body. Beaten and weak could only the describe Amy's many conditions. She fell and fell down the mountain, not knowing what to do but to fall lifeless. Her impaled mind tried to make think of her life before her eyes, but the sharp object in her skull made them disappear one by one. She saw the sharp rocks at the bottom of the canyon and closed her eyes hoping the pain will soon parish. It could've seem the end of Amy Rose...but it wasn't. In midair, before she hit the rocks below, someone caught her. Someone grabbed her by the green vest and soared her out of danger, like a superhero! She felt the tug and opened her eyes again. She had a strange feeling of being saved by someone she wouldn't expect. While in the air, for a brief moment, she looked up and saw her savior, Sonic the Hedgehog. That brief moment soon turned into event as everything slowed down for her. She remembered how he saved her a long time ago. When she was captured by the evil doctor, Sonic didn't know who she was, he just saved her out of heroism. His bright green eyes and his blue fur shining from the shred on moonlight in the sky made her think, why? Why now? After all she has done, he still had the heart to save her life. She even started to cry out a tear from her bruised left eye. But as the tear left her eye, all the pain in her body caused her fall into a deep sleep. Then all her worries...regrets...and her life memories...left her mind, forever.

Amy was saved and Mobius was safe for another day. After that, everything worked out during that harsh night. The people in the domes waited and waited for something to happen, but they were still in one piece. Amy didn't drop them, nor did the opposite dome in the sky. They were all so cheerful that they survived the crisis! They figured that Amy failed to make due of her threat, so they decided that it was time to bring themselves back on the ground were they belong. Many technicians and computer whizzes quickly got together in each dome and with a little search around the iron wall of the domes, they figured out a way to make the domes sync and descend slowly to the ground slowly altogether.

In an hour, the patient Mogul watched the domes descend to the ground to their original spots. Once the domes were back in place, the team shut down the shields and everyone was freed from their electric prison. Though the placement was a little crooked, objects sliding off tables and such, but everyone would adjust to that matter. It was better than falling hundreds of feet to the ground, so it was the least of their worries. Shortly after, generators were put up around various areas to keep the city lit while others could figure out how to bring most of the power back to the city. For the time being, generators were offered free to buildings that desperately needed them, such as the central hospital.

Later that night, dozens of people were sent to the hospital. Some were injured, bruised and lost a limb or two during the ascending, but surprisingly no deaths. Flame carried Rouge to the emergency room as fast as he could for her stabbed back. Once he got there, he saw loads of patients and nurses that there was hardy room for her at all. The hole in her back started to bleed faster and she was nearly ready to blackout. One of the doctors came in and there recognized the famous cat, Flame. The weasel doctor named Doctor K. Simmon, was honored to meet him and asked if Amy was taken down and if the King was alright, but Flame didn't answer. He told him to never mind them, Rouge needed treatment fast. Doctor Simmon looked at her back and saw that the hole went up to her spinal cord. It was bad. He immediately took them to one of the treatment rooms to treat her wound.

He gathered some of the nurses in a hurry and headed to the rooms. As they walked through the screaming halls of pain, Flame could only scold upon the clown's handy work. All those people and his teammates, didn't deserve it at all. Room 118 was the place. The doctor quickly opened the door and in the dark room with one lamp lighting the the place, he saw that the operating table was already full. To their surprise, there laid the unconscious Amy Rose and beside her stood King Sonic waiting for them.

"Y-your majesty!" said Simmon in shock, "What is she doing in here?" Sonic and Amy were still injured from the fight, so Sonic didn't want to make talk like Flame. Sonic placed his hand on the shuriken the was stuck in her head and looked at all of them with a serious look in his eyes.

"Doc, I need you to treat Amy back to health," he said, "I don't know how long she has." Flame scolded both the hedgehogs.

"...you have some nerve bringing that, thing, here," said Flame handing Rouge over to the nurses.

"Doctor! We need to operate on Miss Rouge now!" Said one of the nurses.

"Ok, take her to Room 122 down the hall, it should be empty," he ordered. The nurses quickly brought her to the room and left the others to argue. "Your majesty..with all due respect, I can't do that. I don't think I can treat a monster like her!"

"Why you'd think I used the window to get in here in the first place?" He said, "She's already on the table, so it's only right to treat her now."

"Ah who are you to talk about what's right, huh?" Said Flame angrily as he pointed his finger out in the noisy hall, "You hear that? Those are the screams of people that are in pain and agony. All caused by one person and you're standing right next to her, wanting to bring her back to health! She shouldn't be treated, she should be dead, but nooo! You just had to save her!"

"Your majesty, you saved this maniac? That's why you two are arguing?" Simmon said in shock, but he had to agree with Flame, she shouldn't even be in that room.

"I had to save her alright," he said in a calm tone, "It was the right thing to do."

"Again with telling me what's right," said Flame frustrated, "You didn't do it because it was right, you only did it because you can't stand to see someone die. You are incomparable like that." Then he reached for his pistol but didn't point it anyone but gave a clear message to who he wanted to point it at. "...I should end her right now." The doctor really didn't want guns in the hospital and wanted him to put it away, but Flame didn't want to. Sonic didn't worry, not at all, because both of them knew that Sonic had enough strength in his legs to zip over and grab the gun before he had the chance to fire. Knowing that, the two took one good look at each other and before the doctor said anything, Flame just gave up.

"You know what Sonic? Forget it," he said putting away the pistol, "Do whatever you please." Then he went off to see if Rouge was doing ok.

"Flame, you're in bad condition too, I need to check if you have any internal injuries," Simmon suggested, but Flame didn't want to get treated.

"No," he said back, "Stick with the hedgehogs in there, I don't want to see those two again, ever...Oh Sonic, don't worry, I won't tell anyone she's in here and still 'vulnerable.' But don't come calling me back if that maniac tries to strangle you with your own quills!" He left and left the three there in that dark room alone. Once he left, the doctor quickly closed the door and locked it so no one would get in and turned on the main lights so he could see better. He walked over to the two hedgehogs and saw that they were both in bad shape. Sonic's legs were scratched and had bruises on his face, but Amy was 10x worse. No words could describe the condition she was in.

Doctor Simmon turned to Sonic and had only one question, "What happened?"

"Too much," Sonic said looking at Amy's body, trying to explain what they done to her as Doc looked at her closely, "She had the device, to drop the domes. I asked her and asked her to hand it over, but she didn't listen...then I..lost my temper...then Flame...Look we have get this star out of her head, it's stuck."

"The crisis is was over by you guys? Yes I see, I am very grateful you two were able to stop her, grateful indeed," Simmon said trying not to touch it at the moment and checking her heartbeat, "...the shuriken doesn't seem to go that far in her brain, the tip seems to be simply stuck between skull and the frontal lobe and her heart is still beating. Not normal rate, slightly faster actually. Yes, I can say she's unconscious, but in terrible condition. It's amazing she's still alive."

"We're wasting time Doc! Can you please do it?" Said Sonic. The Doctor turned his back and looked at the open window Sonic came in from and breathed deeply. He really didn't want to treat that clowned maniac.

"First of all it's Doctor 'K. Simmon', not Doc. Second, there are people in this hospital that would love to get their dirty hands on this woman. Some would like to see her die or see dying or even video record her dying, bring it home and eat popcorn while watching it in High-Definition, or HD TV if you will, with their loved ones or upload it on the internet for all to see...But, as much as I hate to say it, I am a doctor after all and it's my job to treat the weak. No matter how much I despise their guts."

"So you'll do it, Simmon?"

"...Of course, with no charge majesty. Although I have to find some assistance that won't try to kill her and keep a secret as well, but consider this the last and only time I help someone like this, ever. We'll treat you too of course. our legs are in bad condition as well."

"No, no, I can shake it off...just take care of her," then as Sonic hopped on the ledge of the open window, showing his good health, he turned to the doctor with smile and said, "Thank you.." He leaped out the window and ran into the night. Once he was gone, the doctor called for some help to begin the treatment. He didn't say who or why, just called for assistance, immediately. Later near midnight, everything seem to calm down as most of the citizens were able to sleep safely in their beds. Not knowing that Amy was still alive and hearing from her, they accepted the fact that she was gone for good. Queen Sally saw it that way too. She and her two children were snuggled together on the living couch in their intact castle, sleeping after a long night. She held them tightly in her arms, making sure that they'll be safe for another day. Sally was sound asleep and the children's snores couldn't wake her up, but something did. She felt a small breeze in the room, then a touch on the shoulder. She slowly opened her tired eyes, turned her head to the right, and saw her husband Sonic snuggling up with them were Manik was in the middle of the two parents. The king and Queen looked at each other and there were no words spoken, just smiling, and that spoke loud enough. They laid together with their sleeping children and quickly fell right to sleep.

The whole fiasco was over, for now. People thought they were well, people thought nothing else could go wrong, but one individual amongst the whole city had a huge turn of events. That night, Tina the Hedgehog wondered the dark and silent streets of her neighborhood, wanting to get some rest too. She had no transportation, since most of the cabs around the city were flipped over, so she walked all the way home. Her shoulders were a bit sore from the beating earlier from the crowd and made her walk slower. The wind suddenly picked up and made her cold. She knew once she got home to her husband and kids, she would have a hot coco with extra sugar. She walked and walked along her block trying to get home, but, the street became unfamiliar to her. She saw her neighbors' houses street to street, but couldn't find her house. She began to worry and looking for her own home in the dark made her scared. Where was her house? Where could it be? She then took a closer look at her street and realized that there was a huge fissure in the street, where the domes separated the city. She looked closer and discovered her house key under a big pile of rubble. It was a mystery why it was laying like that, yet a sign. She yanked it out from the cracks and it was muddy, bent in a 90 degree angle, a speck of blood at the sharp end, and... it all became clear. The streets weren't that close together, for in front of her was her neighbor's lawn...above her house. When the domes separated the city, her house was the only one that didn't get caught in the electric field, because the connection from the domes weren't perfect. So when the domes were brought back down...her home and most importantly, her family, were crushed below. Her husband and kids, were gone. She didn't know how to react, all that came from her were tears. She kneeled to the ground where her house was and cried her heart out. She cried and cried and cried some more...at that moment, extreme hatred ran through her body. She became furious, pushing her over the edge as she screamed and yelled trying to lift the land off her house...but there was no point...they were gone forever. She stopped trying to lift and held the dirty key to her face. There was only one person to blame, the one who was responsible for everything that has happened that week, the one that was suppose to be her friend...Amy.

Tina knew that Amy would get her in someway and the death of her family was her last laugh. Tina kept crying and crying and crying alone in the dark with no one noticing her. That night, she changed. All that she thought was true, about Amy being her friend, about her not being vengeful, became lies to her. She should've told everyone to track her down instead of not being mad at her. She was wrong so many times in her life that she saw it as her fault. While still crying, she looked at the sharp and dirty key and held it up to the left side of her face. For everything she was wrong about, was engraved in the left side of her face that night. All the way to her chin. The pain was immense and sufferable, it made her cry even louder. Through ever mark the pain grew, she didn't care how she would look, she lost everything, she had nothing to live for. When the left side of her face was scrapped to death by her own key, all she wanted...was payback.

A solid week have passed and so many things has changed since that night. The city was slowly returning back to it's normal as well as the emotions of the citizens. Within two weeks the streets were cleaned, the buildings and houses were repaired, and power and water back up, and normality seemed to come back to the city. What they were thinking through the days was what has become of Amy Rose? News and anonymous resources claimed the hired gun, Flamed, killed her and didn't have to worry about the madness anymore. They were half right.

Through Simmom's advanced treatment, he was able to nurse Amy back to health with in those weeks. It wasn't hard, his assistance bothered to keep the secret and did what whatever they could to help. All of them succeeded. She was completely healed of her wounds and brain damage. Even though she was well, there was a bigger problem they've encountered while they tried to communicate with her. When they were talking to Amy, she seemed, calmer than. In fact, she wasn't crazed or sociopathic like she was before, she scared and confused. When they called her by her name, she didn't know what they were talking about, for the hedgehog has forgotten who she was...she had the case of amnesia.

Simmon couldn't believe it, not for a second. One ninja star to the head couldn't have caused amnesia, it was impossible. He ran scans around her brain and discovered the waves cooled down over time, as if most of things she remembered all vanished. He even tried tricking her to see if she was lying, but everything proved negative, she couldn't remember anything at all! Knowing this, he suddenly became fascinated how a woman like her was able to escape her conscious like that, rather too fascinated as he began more tests over the hedgehog.

A sunny and cloudless day in the city of Mobius was a peaceful day. At the hospital, Rouge was finally let out. The nurses and doctors successfully fixed her back by filling the hole with both her wings intact. It was painful, but Flame was their by her side all the way. She had to wear a cast around her waist and most of her back for several weeks before she could ben straight. Flame was even there to give her a ride n the motor cycle. She really appreciated the help. She wondered what happened to Amy, but Flame kept it a secret and told her he didn't know. It didn't matter, as long as she was stopped. As the two rode away on the motorcycle, holding on to him tightly, she felt that she was never nice to him before. So out of no where, she asked if the two of them could, have dinner together, to celebrate. Flame the Cat, refused. When she asked him why, he said, "Heh, because, I'm married." She couldn't believe he was married! "Where did you think I kept going all the time, the bar?" She smacked him on the shoulder for all the times the creep flirted with her. In that moment, they couldn't help but smile. Flame said to the bat that she would meet someone else one day. People always do.

Back at the castle of the King and Queen was a lot easy going with their new security they hired around the perimeter, so that the home invasion will never occur again. On that day, Sonic , with his legs fully healed legs, was with his kids about to play a little game of "Catch" in the royal garden out back, that was big enough for a baseball field. Sonic had a clean baseball and Sonia and Manik where the catchers.

"Alrighty guys!" Said Sonic to his kids out in the field, "You know the rules, the one with the most points in two minutes, gets this huge ice cream sunday!" On a table shaded under an umbrella was the sunday delight,the prize of the game, and it was their favorite. It had big scoops of ice cream of three flavors, banana pieces, chocolate bits along with coco seasoning, and of course a cherry on top of it all. They were both speedy kids like their dad and either one of them could with the delicious treat. Manik smirked at his sister with over confidence.

"I think you should quit now Sonia," he said, "I'm the faster than you!"

"Nah uh!" She said back, "I weigh lesser than you, I'm faster!" Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at the two arguing.

"So? You're dumber!" He said, "I'm smarter! I can catch that ball in a split second before you blink!"

"Please, you couldn't even catch a cold!" She said back again, Sonic then had to make them stop before the ice cream melts away.

"Sonia! Manik! If you keep stalling, the ice cream will melt you know?" He said, they apologized for that behavior and was ready for the game. Sonic quickly flung the ball upwards in the air, charged his shot by swing the bat round and round at incredible speed, and once the ball came down and met the level of his eyes, *pow*! The ball went flying across the yard. Once struck, the kids speeded off to where the ball was going to land. Manik was so sure he was going to catch it head on, but Sonia had a quick strategy. She ran towards the tall trees planted in the yard and began jumping from them. Higher and higher she got, as Manik knew what his sis was doing, he ran to the nearest castle wall and ran up the wall to the ball level. At the same time, the two kids leaped off the the structures and into the air like their feet were made of springs! They went closer, closer, and closer to the ball, until- *Thud*! The two kids collided with each other and hit the ground hard as the ball landed before them.

None caught the ball, but that didn't stop them from having a good laugh though. As the three played on, Queen Sally look at them from the back balcony of the castle. Just looking at her family being happy made her forget about the crises not so long ago. She thought it would begone for good, but it didn't. She heard the telephone ringing in the living room, ringing so loudly. She walked calmly, trying not to make haste. After the fifth annoying ring, she picked up the phone and answered. Who she heard wasn't anyone she heard before. The caller said it was urgent and said it involved her husband, she became suspicious. Sally didn't like to be the one who didn't know about things, so she asked him what was the matter. After hearing the urgent matter, it made the Queen so, outraged, that out through the balcony she called her husband. "SOOONNNIIIIICCC!"

The howling scream made everyone in the castle wall cringe in fear, even Sonic. He stopped the game and saw Sally holding the phone on the balcony...with a scornful face. In that moment of silence, he knew what was up and why she was so scornful, but didn't tell the kids...Amy.

Meanwhile on the other side side of town, the lucky bat Rouge was sorting out some bills in one of her many clubs, "Deluxe Rouge". After the healing Flame left and would come back whenever she wanted him, but in her club, she could handle place by herself; since the place wasn't open until 7 P.M. was almost done paying for the damages, but then she heard something crash in the bar outside her office. She got up slowly, trying not to break her back, and walked out to see that there was someone sitting on a bar stool at the poorly lit counter.

"Hey! Hey you!" She said at the intruder, their face was face down at the counter covered by their arms so she couldn't see who it was, "I don't know how you got in here, but we don't open til' seven. So get out of here." The intruder said nothing, so she got up and close to make herself clear to he/she. "Did you hear me? I said get the-" The the intruder rose their head and it was Tina the Hedgehog, looking depressed as ever. Rouge was surprised and couldn't believe what she was wearing. It was like her cloths weren't washed or cleaned for days, it was the same dark green suit she had worn since Amy was defeated. And it reeked. "T-Tina? Is that you?"

"...hi Rouge," Tina said in a raspy tone, she looked at her with the right side of her face, not showing the other side, "Heard you and the guys stopped Amy. Right?"

"Well, you can say we did," Rouge said. Tina then took a martini glass half full of liquor she took from the counter and shook it a little, "But, are you alright? You look kinda dead."

"...oh yeah?" She said as she turned to her face to face, exposing the hideous side of her body, "...try half..." She then drunk it all in one swallow, but some dripped off the left side of her mouth. The left side of her face torn and full of black and red scars. The marks were so deep that her left eyelid was shredded off, unable to blink the left eye. The left side of her mouth was cut off too, exposing her left cheek muscles and teeth. Even her left ear, green quills and part of her nose, gone. The sight of her just blew Rouge's mind, she even gagged in her mouth a little. To make sure her image was right, the left side of Tina's dirty cloths were torn and shredded, matching her two-faced head.

"UGHHH! What happened to you Tina?" Rouged said, "Who did this to you?" Then tina put the drink down on the counter and looked at the bat, menacingly.

"...that all depends, how much are you willing to know?" She said as she pulled out a magnum laser gun from her coat and pointed it at the bat.

"Wha- Hey! What are you doing?" Rouge said stepping back.

"I don't want to hurt you girl and I know you have enough leg in you to knock this out of my hand, but your back isn't fully healed," she said still pointing the gun, "So be quiet. All I want is some info. You were there when Amy was stopped, so where exactly did you guys take her? Huh?"

"Tina...I don't know what you are talking about," she said, "I didn't see everything through, I don't even know what happened to Amy, she could be dead for all I-"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as she pounded her fist at the counter, "She's not dead! I know she's still alive! A woman like her can't be killed unless it's by MY HAND!"

"Tina I don't know where she is ok!" Rouge yelled back, "I don't know what they did to her!" That made Tina smirk with her right face. She knew what she had to. She got out a gold coin, the only currency she had to her name since she lost everything. On one side, it was as clean as any other coin, but on the other side, it was scrapped by the key, just like the left side of her face.

"Really? Cause I don't know what's going to happen to you," she was then about to turn the coin on the counter, "But I'm going to give you a fair chance. Tell me where she is and I won't spin the coin. Cause you see, I've been wrong about things in my life, like if a person should live or not. The only way to decided now, is by fair chance. So if it lands on heads, I'll leave and let you live, but if tails, your brains will paint this place."

"Tina," Rouge getting ready to kick, "Don't do this. You're better than this."

"I know, but it's stupid people in the world that makes me do this to myself. So..." *Kink* She spun the coin on the counter, making it spin around and around. Rouge wasn't going to take this, so she let out a powerful kick to the hedgehog, but missed as the hedgehog rolled out the seat just in time. That false move caused Rouge to crack her fragile back and fell on the floor.

"AAHHhhhh!" She cried in pain. Tina got up but didn't do a thing to her, then the coin stopped on the table. What it was to her, it landed on heads.

"...hmph," she said snatching the coin off the table and putting it in her right pocket. She was about to leave but looked at the pathetic bat on the floor, "Looks like you get to fly in the freedom batty." *Bam*! She kicked the bat in the ribs causing her to roll over. While Rouge still cried on the floor, Tina left the building and headed for her partner, Flame.

Later that day, The King and Queen were brought to the hospital where Amy resided and were asked to come quietly come to the back of the building. Of course Sonic had to carry Sally all the way there since speed is the quickest way to travel. In the back Dr. Simmon stood waiting for them near a small parking garage where they couldn't be seen. They entered the white garage and once they were in, Simmon quickly locked the doors shut, preventing intruders.

"Ah the King and Queen," he said bowing his head in honor, "I'm glad that the both of you could come, in such a hurry." They looked around at the room and it was indeed empty, nothing but white walls and tiles and it wasn't big enough to fit ten people.

"Ok enough!" Sally said being impatient, "Where is she? Show us where she is."

"Yes yes, sure, sorry!" Simmon said being scared of the Queen's outburst as he searched the floor tiles, "Just uh, give me a moment to find, uh...ah ha!" He opened one of the floor tiles in the left corner. Underneath it was a password module and he then entered the top secret code, for the secret entrance. Once finished, an underground stairway opened in the floor. "Voila! The entrance to my lab!" He said letting down the tile and walked to the two, "The location isn't really convenient, I wanted it in the basement of the hospital, but for security purposes, I had to move to a less conspicuous area. I even wanted a teleportor, but again-"

"Simmon, please, we need to see Amy," Sonic pleaded.

"...ok, sorry, that's the real reason you guys are here," Simmon said, "Please, right this way." So the King and Queen entered the steel stairway as Simmon followed. I was dark and chilly as they went on through. He closed the door to floor behind them and as soon as it was automatically locked, teal neon lights lit the way to the lab. It didn't take long for them to reach the lab, it only took several seconds before they could step foot in it. The lab was amazing, it was 20x bigger than the garage upstairs. Large capsules, various fluids in bottles and wires covering the floor bellow them. It was amazing to see all that equipment for one man, but it wasn't important to them as Simmon suspected, but somethings have caught their eyes. In the room, they saw the robotic, Vector the Crocodile and the rest of the men and women who were crushed by the C.H.P. building.

"Vector? Is that you?" Sonic with a shock. Vector's bigger torso and arms were all robotic, making him more stronger and lively. His other partners were like him but with different robotic parts

"Sonic! Sally! I haven't seen you guys in weeks!" He said in joy as the others welcomed them.

"What, happened to you guys?" Sally said.

"Well I couldn't let good offerers of the law die by some collapsing building can I?" Simmon smirked, "I'm a genius! I revived most of them with my supreme intellect on robotics. Their injuries were great yes, but they just lost a few limbs for those who survived. So, I made them as cyborgs. Im a genius!"

"Are you crazy?" Sally said in a outburst, "We don't need Dr, Eggman's teachings going around like this! For all we know you could be one of his handiwork!"

"My queen, I can't believe you'll tell such lies!" He said being innocent, "I-I hate him as much as the next mammal."

"Sally! Calm down!" Vecotor said, "It's not all bad, we're alive and are still the freedom Fighters. He helped us out and in return we helped him with Amy."

"...you what?" Sally and Sonic questioned.

"Yes, they were the help. It was the least they could for bringing them back to life, which brings me to the reason I called you guys here," Simmon said. He led them to a door on the right and went into the steel room. The room that was actually solid white clean from the main room, The room that concealed Amy in a huge, solid glass dome prison. It wasn't small, but was like her own private room, with a bed, toilet, and some toys laying on the carpet floor. There she slept on the bed wearing a grey jumpsuit, not knowing of their presence.

"Amy Rose.." Sally said with a mean look, she was just disgusted by the sight. She looked completely different last time they saw her. Her fur was restored to it's pink color, had less make-up on, and most importantly, the scars on her muzzle were cleared for good!

"Yes," Simmon said, "Amy Rose and all her glory...sleeping. Well as you can see Sonic, me and the boys did a fine job nursing her. Bones straightened, scares removed, shuriken removed yes, and green fur back to pink huh? I enjoyed the quick work so much, that I had to let the guys stay longer!" Surprisingly as it may have seemed, Sonic was happier than ever, which really concerned Sally.

"Wow! You really did a great job Simmon! I really appreciate it. I'm glad she's ok," Sonic said gratefully looking closer at her through the glass. He even touched the glass in relief, but Simmon didn't like that.

"Hey, hey hey hey, do not touch the glass!" Simmon ordered, "I don't want those gloves dirtying up this glass!"

"Ok sorry!" Sonic taking his hands off the glass, the doctor's anger shocked the hedgehog, but then he cooled down.

"...so sorry your majesty," Simmon sighed, "When people touch my valuables, I get a bit touchy. Anywho, the real reason I called you over here is that during her recovery, I discovered something unexpected. After we filled the hole in the head from the shuriken, her brain waves changed. When I called her by her name during the communication, she didn't answer. We thought it was her way of spiting us, but the truth was, she didn't know she was Amy. She didn't even know what we were saying. What I'm saying is, she lost her memory from the strike on the noggin." They couldn't believe what he said, they thought it was a lie. No one could have lost their memory from a strike on the head like that.

"What?" Sally said, " There's no way she lost her memory like that! She's just playing with you Simmon. She knows if she plays dumb, then she'll think we'll have mercy on her crazed head."

"No, no it's pretty much the truth my queen," he said, "She lost everything. From walking and eating to saying 'Dada and Momma'. Of course we had to teach her words since she forgot how to speak english. That's why it took so long for me to fix her." Sally and Sonic didn't look like they were buying the story for one second, so it was time for Simmon to make them watch. He faced the dome and pushed the alarm button for her to wake up. "Right Amy. Up up! Nap time's over!" She heard the noises and got up from her bed. The alarm was shut off from her standing.

"Ehhh, what time is it?" Those were the first words Sonic and Sally heard from her in weeks.

"It's wakey time Amy," Simmon said, "Now come here and meet my, friends." Amy slowly walked up to the front glass walls and smiled at the two strangers. It wasn't much a sinister smile, but the friendly smile Amy was famous for.

"Hi," she said shyly, "Um, my name's Amy..."

"She's shy like," Simmon whispered, "Now Amy, do you know these people? The ones in blue and brown hm?" She looked at the two strangers really close through the class, it was clear enough for her to see through. It was hard for her to recognize them, so she came up with one conclusion, "Mom? Dad?" It made Simmon smirked some more.

"Heh, no Amy, your 'parents' are on 'vacation'. Didn't tell where but are enjoying themselves and wishes you a happy life. But, how does this blue person, make you feel?"

"...you mean this blue porcupine with the crown?"

"Not porcupine, hedgehog."

"Oh sorry...I, don't really know how I feel. I don't even know him. But the crown is royalty right? Like a king?"

"You can say that."

"...you know darn well who he is Amy," Sally said at the confused hedgehog.

"But miss, I don't," she said, "I don't know who you are either. You guys are strangers and Simmon says strangers are bad people."

"YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE!" She yelled putting her hands on the glass shouting at the hedgehog. It scared Amy so much she fell on the carpet floor.

"My glass!" Simmon tried to make make her take her palms off the glass, but Sally's glare made him back away.

"Amy I know your plan, I know your scheme, you don't have amnesia, you're just playing with us!" Sally said, "So don't think for a second you'll get away with your murderous crimes!" Simmon then quickly hit the sound button on the dome, making sounds inside and out of the chamber none existent. He didn't want her hearing any of that.

"Hehe, my queen, have you gone mad?" Simmon sweating, "I know your suspicion, but it's really and I mean really important that she cannot know what she did. Otherwise she'll turn back to the crazy, psychotic clown we all hate you know?" Amy saw them talking in silent. She didn't know what they were talking about, so she decided to play with her toy tractor on the floor.

"Oh, and calling her by her name won't make her remember at all huh?" She said scorning the doctor.

"It will not make her remember," he said, " It's just her name, it's the key factors of her actions that are what important...If you want, I could keep her here with me for life. Yes! She'll be my little assistant."

"...no," she said looking at the grown up hedgehog playing with a toy tractor, "This place won't hold her. She can find a way to escape, she'll come after us, and then this whole thing will start again. The only way to make sure she never comes back to this city, is to lock her in the depths of the Ice Cap Mines."

"You, you don't mean- " the doctor shook with fear.

"Yes, a place much stronger than the C.H.P.," she said, "The Mobius Asylum. It's surrounded by hundreds of impenetrable diamond walls. Nothing or no one can break in or out of it. She'll spend the rest of her days rotting in that prison. But first, her trial must take place, before the move."

"Hmm, can't argue with that," he said, "But what amongst the lines of, death? I'm mean she did kill a lot of people."

"Because we'll be no better than her," Sonic said still looking at Amy, play so innocently, "We can't kill her. Not while she's like this, when she has no idea what she's done.."

"...Sonic. Sonic don't. Please tell me you're not falling for this," Sally said at her husband, "It's a trick! Nothing but a sneaky old trick! I know we can't kill her, but it's not because she's playing dumb, but because we're not like that Simmon."

"Can't argue with that either," Simmon shrugged.

"I know it's a little farfetched, I don't really know if she is playing a trick, but look at her, "Sonic continued, "She's like a child. A child with no memories at all. It's like...having the old Amy Rose back..." At that moment, Sally saw the look on Sonic's face. He had sympathy for her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her, but Sally made up her mind.

"...Sonic, we are putting her on trial and sending her to the Asylum this week," she said pointing her finger at him, "And that's final."

"The Asylum won't work either," he objected. Sally didn't what he was talking about that time. "Simmon is right. Her name won't bring the memories back, but the way they occurred will. If we lock her in the Asylum, it'll just bring back the memories of her childhood. That's how it all started. Being confined in one place all her life will make her go mad and the painful memories will come back for sure. Then it 'will' start all over again. The only sensible way, is to banish her, to the world."

"What?" She said. Sally couldn't believe it! Sonic wanted to set her free to world! "Are you carzy? You're just gonna let her go?"

"If we do, then she'll be free," he said, "No inclosed spaces, no one telling her what to do, she'll be free and happy." She believed he was crazy. Not long ago, he wanted beat the living day lights out of her for what she did and now he wants to set her free? It made no sense at all. To Sonic, if the child-like Amy was set free into the world and away from the city, everyone will be happy and no one would have to see more crimes from the clowned woman long ago. It still made no sense to her. Sally looked at Simmon in confusion, but Simmon decided to mind his own business, whistle, and turn away from the couldn't take any more foolishness. She looked Sonic right in the eyes with seriousness generating from the two.

"...she endangered too many lives Sonic. She will be put on trial and be sent to the Asylum, rather you like it or not," she said to his face, then began to leave the room, "Dr. Simmon, keep her locked here until my team comes to pick her up."

Yes your highness," Simmon bowed, "I'd take it you two don't wish to stay longer. I'll escort ya'll upstairs yes?"

"Yes," Sally said leaving the room, "Come on Sonic." But he didn't listened, he just stayed in the room. "Sonic?"

"I'll be right with you Sal," Sonic said back, "Just give me a sec." He was still looking at Amy through the glass. Sally didn't say nothing to him from that response, she just stormed near the stairs. Simmon was right behind her, but then he went back what Sonic was doing. Sonic was just seeing Amy dancing around the room smiling at him while he smiled at her. Just like children.

"Your majesty, I think you should go with the Queen now, otherwise she'll wreck my place," said Simmon.

"...Dr. Simmon," he said turning to him, "You think this Asylum is really best for her?"

"Pfft, are you kidding? They'll eat her alive before she even sits on the toilet and I'm not talking about the prisoners all together," he said, "Why did you think I suggested death with her? I don't know what to do with a woman like this...I just don't know." Sonic didn't know what to do either. All he could do then, was just leave her in this room. Before he left, he waved goodbye to her. She saw it, smiled happily, and waved back. The the doctor locked the door behind.

A couple hours later in the harbor, near sunset, Flame's helicopter was about to take off. Flame's bike and ammunition was already on board, all he had to do then was say his goodbyes to the workers of the harbor. He was glad his job was finished and Rouge was ok, but couldn't muster up the fact he did it all for free. It was pain to him as he walked on. He went to the passenger's seat, closed the door, put on his seat belt and waited for the pilot to take off. Before he took off, Flame noticed not right, there was a woman sitting beside him to his left side. He never seen her before, but he knew she wasn't the co-pilot.

"Um, are you the co-pilot?" He asked the stranger, "Cause the cockpit's up there." The strange woman didn't look at him yet, just the floor.

"No, I'm not," she said, "But I know you. You were there when Amy was taken down. Right, Flame the Cat?" She turned her face to him and it was Tina and all her scar like glory, wanting to keep Flame in the helicopter. The first sight of her made Flame cringe with fear! He went for his shotgun beside his seat while she pulled out her laser gun from her coat. There, they pointed their weapons at each other, not making a move yet. Not a word spoken. Who was going to fire first? Not long after Tina looked confident in the face, Flame pulled the trigger on her, but nothing came out of the gun other than a clicking sound. He was out of ammo. How could this be? He thought he loaded some in earlier. Tina smirked and got somethings from her right pocket and show them to the cat, his bullets in her hand. "...you think I'm stupid Flame? Bullets are out of date, hot plasma is the way to go...piolt, take us up." She ordered the pilot to take them up in the air, and he did. Flame didn't understand why he was taking orders from her, but her gun quickly drew the answer. They left the harbor, but stayed 70 feet above the sea.

"Ok babe, what do you want and how much will it cost?" He said to the hedgehog.

"I don't want anything," she said, "I don't even want to hurt you. All I want to know is what you've done with Amy, that's all."

"Then way are you holding a gun at me?"

"I could ask that maniac the same question. But the answer's force. She got most of this city's money by force. I tried to calm her down without force, logical in fact...and now look at me."

"She made you into, this?"

"No, I did this to myself, forced by all of you into doing so...I can see you're going home to your family. You must love to see them from time to time after your work. Going to have a hot night tonight where you? I was going to go home to my family too, but because of all of you, they were crushed by the descending. Now, I have no one and no where to go to. Now, I want the woman responsible and you're going to tell me where you guys put her." If it was Amy she wanted, Flame was happy enough to tell her who was keeping her, but-

"If I tell you, will you leave my copter and let us live?"

"...can't hurt your chances."

"Well...there's this doctor in the central hospital. He's keeping her and nursing her. He didn't find her on his own, King Sonic brought her to him after he saved her. That's right and the Doc's name is Dr. Simmon. Ok?"

"...Ok," Tina then charged her laser and was ready to fire at the cat.

"Hey you said-!"

"I said it couldn't hurt your chances," she then got out her coin from her right pocket and went on with deciding his fate. She flicked it in the air and landed on her palm. To make it precise, she quickly planted it on top her other back hand which held the gun. Turned out, it was heads. Flame was relieved. "Hmm, you're a lucky cat," Suddenly she flicked it and planted it again for some odd reason. This time, it was the dreaded tails. "...but he's not."

"W-who?"

Before she could answer, she kicked her side of the door open and was about to jump out the copter. She gave him an answer anyway, "...your pilot..." *Bimm*! She shot the pilot in the back of the head and jumped out the window! The copter lost control and was spiraling into the sea! Round and round it went, nearly crashing in the harbor. Flame finally unhooked his seat belt and fell out the copter, hoping he'll land in the water, but instead, he landed on the hard concretes of the harbor. He survived and got up in a daze seconds later. He found that the helicopter landed into the the sea and sunk everything he had on it, included the dead pilot. He looked around to see what had become of the green hedgehog, but no trace of her...no where.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, The kids were outback playing some more catch, with a few guards watching them for protection. Queen Sally just informed the freedom fighters about the situation by phone. She told them to come by the hospital and have Amy prepared for the trial tomorrow. After the conversation, she hung up the phone and went into the living room. There, she found Sonic laid down on the couch, looking at the white ceiling, still thinking. But no matter how bad he felt, Sally was going to put her away for good.

"Sonic, I just called the guys," she said, "They will will be over there tomorrow morning to pick her up. We'll be there to make sure nothing happens, like Amy trying to pull a fast one." Sonic didn't respond, he was still off thinking about Amy's situation. "Sonic?"

"I, just don't know Sal," he said looking at the ceiling, "I don't know what to do with her...we can't lock her or let her run free as dangerous as you said. I just don't know." Why was he suddenly worried about her? Sally kept pondering that in the room, even on the the way home.

"Sonic..why are you worried about her anyway?" She said walking over to the couch, "About a crazed woman like her? Did you forget what she did to those kids on that bus? The boat? The city? Tails? Knuckles? Did you even forget what she tried to do to me and our kids?" Sonic knew what she tried to do. An amount of hatred was still in his eyes, but punishing someone that didn't know what they did didn't seem right to him. Sally mustard up the facts and came to a sudden realization that, Sonic still cared for her. It brought Sally to silence...she walked over to Sonic's side of the couch and held his hand softly in hers. She looked him right in the eyes and wanted an answer. "Sonic, you still have feelings for her don't you? Now that she's back to herself."

"Sally, she was our friend. You know that."

"All I'm saying is that, if you have to come across a decision...just make sure it's the right choice. Cause I may not always be with you every single step."

"Sally, I love you, ok? Somewhere along the line, the real Amy would've understood too." Before they could talk more, they heard a rush of foot steps coming from the hall. Sonic got up from the couch while Sally went to see what was coming, but the footsteps were already in the room. It was guards rushing into the room with critical news. Behind them, Rouge the Bat was the one who with the news, she came to warn them about an important matter. "Rouge?"

"I, I came as fast I could," she said worn out of flying to the castle, even flying was difficult with her damaged back, "You guys, I have to know where Amy is."

"Amy?" Sally asked, "What about her?" Rouge leaned against a nearby wall to catch her breath.

"Egh, I just need to know because, Tina is looking for her. She is going to kill her!"

"Kill her? Why does she want to kill her?" Sonic in shock, "I thought she was her only friend!"

"No, not anymore," Rouge replied, "She's gone crazy, Flame told me. The descending of the city crushed her house and family. She tried to kill me, Flame, and now she wants to kill the person responsible, Amy!"

"What! Didn't Flame tell you where Amy was when he told you all that?" Sally said.

"He didn't tell me!" She said, "He told me to come to you guys while he searched the city for Tina! You need to do something Sonic!" They all knew Sonic was their fastest chance in finding Tina before she got to Amy. When everyone turned to Sonic, he was already gone out the open window without a trace.

"Sonic...," Sally said to the blowing air, but then in that moment, another question came to her mind, "Wait a minute Rouge, why didn't you call us in the first place? The city's lines are back up you know?"

"I tried," she said, "Believe me I did, but your connection is gone."

"Nonsense," she said reaching for the phone. She planned to call Simmon back and warn him that Tina was coming. While she put the phone to her ear and dialed the number, nothing happened. It was just an endless sound of a long beep. Even when she tried as many numbers she could think of, the long beep was still there. "...something's wrong, the line's not getting through!" There was only one person that was smart enough to cut off their communication's, Tina.

It was starting to get closer to night time as the sun was about fall further from the surface of the land. There was some light in the skies for people could see well without the street lamps lit the streets, even those outside the city. Outside of the city's defense wall, now rid of the doctor's force field, there were two figures sneaky away near the woods. These two figures would be the last to see sneaking out together. Dr. K. Simmon was out leading Amy into the woods. Both were wearing black hooded clothing to blend into the darkness, undetected by guards. Truth was, he did feel kind of sorry for that woman with no memory once so ever. Fearing to leave her locked up in an asylum, he heeded Sonic's idea to set her free. He couldn't believe was was doing her a favor, he knew if anyone found out, he'll be the one to pay. It was risky, but so was the cursed asylum. Once they were out of sight, they hid behind a group of tall trees to say their farewells, but Amy didn't know it was a farewell.

"Ah good, they didn't see us," Simmon thought looking at the city from a long distance, "Those dogs would've gutted us for sure."

"Um, Mr. Simmon, you sure this is how hide and seek works?" She said taking off the hood being confused, "Who's doing the seeking?"

"Eh yes, about that, this is not a game," he said to the hedgehog, "This ehhh, probably the last time we'll see each other my dear Amy."

"What? Why"?" She said, "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry I left those toys out after bedtime!"

"No no no no! It's not that, it's just...," Simmon didn't want to tell her why he wanted to say farewell or for what she did, so he came up with another lie, "It's just that, this city, yes! This city is a very bad place, the worst on the planet actually. You see, the people beyond those walls, hate pink hedgehogs because they are too pink and too bright to see. The only place they are allowed there is in a sewer. Instead of putting you in a sewer, they were coming to paint you brown, but I said nope! Now they are looking for us. That's why I brought you here, to set you free to the nice world, where pink hedgehogs are accepted everywhere." What an awful lie he told, but it was an act of protecting her from the truth.

Amy then believed the city was a really terrible place. A sewer was no place for her and brown wasn't her color of choice either. She believed the doctor and gave him a big hug for protecting her. "Oh Simmon, I had no idea!" she said crying, "You're so brave! But, I can't go out there alone, I don't know if there are more pink hating people out there."

"Amy," he said hugging her back, but then he had to break it up, "The world isn't full of those bad people, it's filled with kind people that you don't know yet. It will be fine, your grown and I taught you all I know. It will be alright...Now go, before someone sees us."

"Too late."

*Wham*! Tina came from behind a tree with the gun and smack the doctor down with it!

"Simmon!" Amy said in shock as he got knocked to the ground.

"Amy run!" He yelled and she did. She fled at the sight of the half hedgehog, but she didn't go far. Tina dashed towards her, grabbed her by the quills, and slammed her face to the ground. "Amy!" Tina wasn't done yet with her caught. Once Amy was down and struggled to get up, Tina slammed her head to the ground again and again, punched her in the jaw again and again, and kicked her gut again and again, and again. Simmon wanted to get up and save her, but Tina held the gun at him the whole time. Through the beating, Amy cried for her two stop many times, but she didn't listen. She continued to thrash her, until she was worn out. Tina was tired and Amy was crying with bruises on her body, unable to get up from the ground. After that, Tina put her right foot on Amy's head while she still held the gun at him from a distance. Panting and crying were the only things the two hedgehogs could, but then Tina spoke.

"Hehh, hehh, does that feel good Amy? DOES IT?" Tina said at the crying woman, "Yeah it does feel good, but not as much as my enjoyment to your crying." Simmon took a good look at the two-faced hedgehog. He recognized her a Tina the Hedgehog. Tina even looked closer at Amy, she was completely different, her scars and make-up were gone.

"Tina? Tina Hedgehog? What happened to you? And what are you doing!" He said still on the ground.

"...no, what did you do to her?" She said back, "That's what I want to know. What did you do to her?"

"I-I fixed her up. All scars gone and such..."

"Funny. Her filthy scars are gone, but now I have scares of my own...you miserable cretin. You were going to let her go weren't you? After all she's done?"

"I had to! She doesn't know any better. They were going to...do stuff to her."

"What are you talking about, doesn't know any better?" Right then Simmon had to come clean to Tina or else she would do something twisted, he had to tell her the truth.

"Well, she, was struck on the head and well, forgot what she has done. She doesn't know what she has done..."

"...don't play with me you weasle."

"It's the truth! She has amnesia! She doesn't deserve to be punished if she has no recollection of her actions ok?" Tina still didn't buy his story, but it was easy to check out. She looked down at the weeping hedgehog and held the gun near her head. She started with a snarl and a scorn.

"Amnesia? So that's your plan Amy...lets see if this will jog your memory." She held the gun away from her head and was about to wail it across her head, but then someone's voice stopped her as the person appeared.

"Put down the gun Tina," Sonic said as he came up next to the doctor, "Killing her isn't going to bring back your family."

"Ah! Your majesty! Thank goodness you're here!" Simmon said being grateful he showed up in the nick of time. Amy was happy to see him to, but not Tina, she was rather surprised he was there.

"...revenge? No. It's not about revenge," she said pointing the gun at Amy's pink head, "It's about what's FAIR! You and your talk about doing things peacefully, when you know darn well we can't all be peaceful people in an unpeaceful time, when even your friends are out for you! This, this, thing, deserves to die! She killed dozens and dozens of Mobians even the great heroes to this planet and you guys are just gonna let her go free! Killing her will be the greatest justice I'll ever do. But now, since everyone lost their minds, justice doesn't exist anymore, only chance." She got out her coin and showed it at all of them. "Unbiased, unprejudiced, fair. She has the same chance as my family had, 50 50."

"Eh, I don't know what you are talking about!" Amy still crying.

"SHUT UP!" Tina yelled forcing her foot more to her head.

"What happened to your family wasn't chance Tina," Sonic said, "Everyone decided to act. Everyone. We didn't know they were down there and if we did, we would've shifted."

"But ya'll didn't did you? No!" She said back, "Which draws another question. Out of all the people she wanted last, out of everyone she despised in the beginning, why was it ME she wanted to torture?"

"Because she wanted to prove a point to everyone!" Sonic continued, "That's what she did all along. She wanted to prove that even a good person like you, who wanted nothing else but to help her friends, could fall."

"And she was right...look at me, I'm a freak. Because you just had to leave her for SALLY!"

"...so it's like that huh? You're going to take back everything you said? About how none of this is my fault? Well you're pointing the gun Tina, so point it at the one responsible for the way you are." A smirk came to Tina's face. She knew what Sonic wanted her to do. She was well ready to flip the coin on the one who triggered Amy's madness.

"Fair enough," she said pointing the gun at him, "You first your majesty." She flipped the coin in the air. While it was up, Sonic dashed to tackle her down! Tina quickly saw him coming and brought out her sheild to protect her from harm, Amy. She held her up in front of her, stopping Sonic in his tracks, preventing any harm to Amy. He could've ran behind her, but it was too late...the coin landed in her hand and showed of tails. *Bimm*!

"AHhhh!" The large laser beam shot the king in his right rib! He fell on the ground and cried in extreme pain as most of his burning blood was letting out. It was horrible. Amy had to close her eyes over the cruelty she never seen before. Tina didn't have any feelings at all. He wanted it and his chances were 50 50.

"Ah! Oh no no! Sonic!" Simmon said being terrified, "You don't have to do this you creep!" Tina knew he was talking to her, so she pointed the gun at him next. The one who healed her and tried to let her escape.

"Your turn," she said as she flipped the coin again. Simmon was in a panic, he didn't know what to do but wait for the outcome. The coin came down and landed in her hand, it turned out heads. She sighed in disappointment and gave the weasel a sign that he lived. With those two done, there was only one more being left to pass judgement on, Amy. Tina held her by the neck tightly in front so she wouldn't escape and so that the weasel could witness her death. Her left arm with the gun in hand and the left holding the the coin. "Now for the moment we've all been waiting for." Amy pleaded with her whines to let her go, but it wasn't going to work for Tina at all. Before she flicked the coin to the air, someone's weak voice spoke out to her.

"TINA!" Sonic shouted couching up more blood, "You- Eggh! ...you're right ok? All this is my fault. I'm the one who made her go c-crazy! She had nothing to do with this. I'm sorry...for everything! Ok? Just, let her go and finish me."

"...I'm about to," Tina said rubbing the gun under Amy's chin, her whines were music to her one ear, "...go ahead Sonic. Tell your sweetheart it's going to be alright...lie, like I lie."

Sonic and Amy looked at each other from a short distance. Near towards the end, Sonic could only say what he had to say, "It's, going t-to be alright, Amy..." No one had anything else to say. It was time. Tina flicked the coin in the air. *Kink* It was turning and turning upwards in the air, hoping that Amy would get her wish that it would land on heads. It spun, spun, and spun, only too much. There was a problem. Unbelievable as it seemed to everyone in that area...the coin stayed in the air, levitating while spinning. "...what? What's going on here? It's not coming down!" Everyone looked up and saw it spinning faster and faster in the same spot. They wondered what was causing that, then someone answered the question.

"Hehe, isn't this low for a woman of your intellect? So smart and yet can't decide a person's fate, so you have to use a simple coin to decide. Funny," that someone came out of nowhere and appeared on the scene. The last person Sonic or anyone could expect to come to their aid. There stood the great Mammoth Mogul holding out his right hand, levitating the coin with his great powers. Everyone was in shock by his arrival! But there was no time for him to let them acknowledge him, for he had to do what he had to do right then. *Boom* He turned the gold coin into golden dust, preventing the judgement.

"M-MY COIN!" Tina yelled in anger, but that was not all Mogul had in store for her. Using more of his green, mystic powers, he caused Tina to move her own body. He then had complete control over her. He moved her arm and made her release Amy. Even out of sympathy, he looked at the injured king and healed the hole in his side by using the powers of his mystic cane. The quick heal that filled in the hole and restored him back to health. No one could believe what he was doing. "N-noooo! What are you doing? Why are you helping them Mogul? WHY! WHY!" She demanded an explanation from the big oath. She yelled more why he came to rescue them. He walked up to the paralyzed green hedgehog and looked at her all the way down from his height. She looked at the oath with anger and he looked at her with discontent.

"...dear Tina hedgehog," he said with a smile, "I know your pain, she took away things that belonged to us both. She really deserves a lot of things. I would love to squash her like a pink bug too, but what's the fun in that if she doesn't remember her actions? It's like shooting an unarmed innocent man behind his back, not honorable."

"What?...WHAT!" She yelled, "SHE DESERVES TO DIE YOU STUPID OATH! SHE KILLED MOBIUS' HEROES! SHE KILLED EVERYONE! ALL OF YOU IDIOTS KILLED MY FAMILY! ALL OF YOU DESERVE TO DIE-!" And just when he couldn't bare her yelling, he snapped the tip of his finger in her paralyzation, and just like that, her brain went dead. Her vocals stopped, her movement seized, and her eyes went to the back of her head. What Mogul did to her was made her completely silent, in other words, tranced. She dropped the laser gun and was lifeless as a doll, but was still standing on two feet. He had to fix that. So Mogul gave her a slight push of the finger and made her fall on the ground and it was over.

"Not to worry Sonic," He said watching him get up from the ground, trying to ponder what happened, "She's just in a trance. It'll wear off in exactly one hour, giving you time to put her somewhere to get her mind straight."

"Mongul, why?" Sonic said walking towards the mammoth, "Why did you come here to save us?"

"Hmph, like I said before. With all the things happening now, I'm the best 'friend' you could ever have," he said smirking at the hedgehog. Sonic was suddenly glad he came to the rescue. He felt sorry for ever doubting him before. He didn't want to, but he thanked Mogul for his services, but that still didn't change their eternal feelings towards each other though. "Look, before we get all, mushy, there's still the matter of Amy though." Both of them looked at Simmon trying to get Amy to her feet after the beating. Mogul healed her wounds too with the green mist from the cane. She was okay and back on her feet. Simmon was happy they survived and wnated to give dear Amy a hug to comfort her...but she didn't want to hug. She didn't want to hug anyone. Even though her wounds were healed, she still felt pain on the inside. She stepped back from him and turned to Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic?" She said knowing his name, feeling horrible, "...I don't remember anything, right? Then everything Simmon told me was lie. All the people in that city over there hate me, because I, did all those things? Because killed people?" All eyes turned to Sonic. The truth had to come out some way or the other, but he didn't say anything. She grabbed his shoulders and pleaded. "Please tell me! I need to know!" He still said nothing to her, she started to tear up. "If, if I did I'm sorry! I promise, I won't do anything like that again! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can change!"

Sonic whipped the tears from her cheeks with his finger, he couldn't to see her cry like that. He decided, it was best, if she didn't know what she really did. If she found out she killed his friends, she wouldn't take it with her innocent mind. There was only one thing to. Sonic looked her right in the eyes and said, "Amy...listen...some things are better off forgotten. It's just, best for you to live a free life like you did before, away from here. Just, leave this place, and this time, don't come back." Hearing that, she let go of his shoulders and starred at him, Mogul, ad her doctor Simmon, with sadness. She doesn't know what's out there, she didn't want to leave, but by the way they looked at her, she had no choice...

With a sniff of her nose, she slowly stepped back away from them and looked out from the hill and in the open fields, away from the city. She took one, last look at the three and walked closer to the field with tears still in her eyes. One drop on the ground...and she ran. Ran off to the simmering sunet out in the field. Ran far away from that place as far as she could. The three looked at her from the hill, they couldn't help but feel said for her, two of them anyway. Mogul was glad he would never see her again.

"She's gone...I can't believe this is the last I'll see her," Simmon said with a frown.

"Simmon, she'll be fine," Sonic said putting his hand on the doctor's shoulder, "Amy's resourceful like that."

"I'de give her a week tops out there," Mogul said with a smirk, but the silence from the two signified as not of the best times for him to make remarks.

"Look guys, none of this ever happened," Sonic said, "This is just going to be between us three. Simmon, get Tina some help ok?

"*Sigh*...I'll see what I can do your majesty," Simmon said at the hedgehog.

"Well...I hope the both of you feel good about yourselves releasing her to the world and banishing her from the city. All alone by herself," Mogul said, "Heh, Rather sentimental i'd bet. But...answer me this your majesty: if Amy Rose somehow regains all her memory and return to her crazed clown state, what would you do then?" he took a deep breath and answered the question.

"If it happens again, then we'll hunt her like we did before," he said as they watched Amy disappear in the dark woods, "...because she's not the Amy Rose we used to know. She's one of the reasons why Freedom Fighters were born, to stop mad people like her. If she returns, then we'll chase her, because it is right...because she's not a hero. She's a mad dog...an agent of chaos...The Joker."

**The End**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Later that night in the dark woods, miles away from the city, amy rose was resting herself on a lone log in the woods. She was thought to herself how all this came to be, seeing if she could recall her memory, but couldn't. There was very little to think while the cold air sent shivers down her body; even the black hoodie couldn't keep her warm enough. It was a cold night. She even thought why it was best for her to be on her own like that, alone, with hardly anyone to trust. She didn't want any of that, all she wanted was to go, home. Only she didn't know where her home was. She wished to return to the city and ask for forgiveness, hoping they wouldn't. It was going to happen though. Of all the things she thinks she did, who could ever forgive her? A strong wing then blew in the area, making her more cold, close to catching a flu even. She got down on the grass and snuggled up against the log to stay warm, hoping it was enough for her to fall asleep to. She closed her eyes and wished for some sleep. for a minute, she could barley stay still.

The ground was so dirty and uncomfortable. Once she opened her eyes and looked out ahead, she saw something. She thought it was the tree in front of her, but it wasn't that close before. The figure she saw was a hedgehog like her, only with terrifying red eyes. It frightened her! She tried to get away from it, but her pants were caught in the log's limb. She tried to get free but it was stuck, she thought she was done for, but the figure did nothing to her. surprisingly enough, it did't want to harm her at all. It freed her pant leg from the limb and caused her to trip and fall on the ground. It felt sorry. She told it to stay back while she was down, but again, it meant her no harm. It held out it's hand in front of her and offered to pick her up from the ground. She went silent and was cared if it was a trick, but the black and red furred hedgehog told her, "I won't hurt you." He took her hand and rose her from the ground. Amy looked into the hedgehog's red eyes and saw, something...something about him that made her feel, safe. She didn't ask for the shadowy hedgehog's name at all, she just hugged him tightly, planted her face deep in his white furred chest,...and didn't leave his side ever again.

-Thanks for reading-


End file.
